Of Love and Betrayal
by moonsiren06
Summary: Through heart break and anger we learn to love agian. sakura, now 22, has overcome the tramatic events of the past and has decided to join ANBU. What will happen when kakashi starts to train her agian and she see's him in a different light.KakSaku REVISED
1. Of anger and despair

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto; I'm just totally obsessed with it!

**Summary:** Sakura is now 22 and has become a strong woman in her own right; she is now setting her sights on becoming part of ANBU! Can she get through the brutal training Tsunade assigns her? And will she be able to overcome the traumatizing events in her past? Kakashi, now 32, has spent the last 5 years regretting the events of the past, but with Sakura's help will he be able to overcome his guilt and learn to love again?

**Chapter Title:** Of Anger and Despair

**Oooooo5 year's earlieroooooO **

A faint dripping broke through the deep haze that had settled in her head. Slowly Sakura cracked her eyes open and peered at her surroundings.

She appeared to be in a small dark room; a torch that hung by a wooden door was the only light in the room.

The quivering of the flame kept casting shadows around the room, but Sakura was not fooled by the shadows, she knew she was not alone.

She tried to move her hands and legs but they were tied to what appeared to be a medical bed. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized the predicament she was in.

'_Where the hell am I? How did I get here?'_

She remembered being on a D class mission to bring a specially made medicine to an elderly couple who lived on the outskirts of Konoha. She had made it to the cabin and she remembered leaving but after that things became hazy.

She remembered feeling someone watching her and then she turned and everything went black.

She winced slightly when she felt the pain radiating from the side of her head, as if the memory caused the pain to come back.

Inner Sakura fumed, _those cowards they couldn't even face me, and instead they had to hit me unconscious!_

Sakura's head whipped around when she heard a scraping noise to her right. A pale thin face appeared out of the shadows.

'_Orochimaru!' _

"Hello Sakura." Sakura shuddered as his slimy voice slid over her skin. He chuckled.

"I see you remember me…"

He stepped fully out of the shadows and up to her bed. He slid a long bony finger down the side of her cheek. Sakura sharply pulled her face away from his touch which caused him to smirk evilly.

"I see you do not like my touch, well lucky for you I have other plans for you."

He smiled then, enough to show his gleaming teeth, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

Orochimaru turned from her and looked expectantly towards the shadows of the room.

"Sasuke come here."

At his words, Sakura's eyes widened and followed Orochimaru's gaze to where Sasuke was slowly stepping out into the quivering light.

"Sasuke!" She cried happily, but her smile soon disappeared when she caught the look in his eyes.

His black eyes were blank and icy. When she had said his name he had glanced at her briefly but in that glance she had seen no recognition of her what so ever.

'_Sasuke… What has he done to you?'_

"Sasuke are you loyal to me?"

Sasuke did not reply but he nodded his head slightly.

"I want you to prove to me that you have given up your past and that you are solely loyal to me… I'm giving her to you to do what you like; my only wish is to see that she is tortured."

Orochimaru then glanced at Sakura one last time and then turned and headed out the door, leaving her alone with Sasuke. As soon as he closed the door Sasuke turned toward Sakura, his eyes traveling from her own eyes down the length of her body all the way to her feet. Ice-cold fingers of fear trickled down her spine as she saw the strange glint in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke you're not going to listen to him right? You know me; remember I'm Sakura, your teammate? I… I love you" she ended, her voice barely a whisper.

He snickered, a hard edge to his face.

"You _love_ me? Tell me Sakura would you love me still if I tortured you? Or better yet if I took you against your will?" when she didn't respond he smirked.

"That's what I thought, you don't love me, you only love the idea of being with me," he said slowly as he slid a finger down her cheek, his finger leaving a cool trail in its wake.

Removing his finger from her skin, he slowly slid his fingers through her pink locks.

"You have become so beautiful since I last saw you…"

He drew his hand away from her and gazed down at her with a smoldering look, a look that held a terrifying truth.

"Sasuke you don't have to do this, you can just let me go and we can go back to Konoha together, I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you again…"

"Shut up! Are you still so naive? I don't want to go back, all I want is more power and I can't get that in Konoha!" he spit out, his face twisting into a cruel sneer.

"But I will allow myself this one last pleasure from Konoha…"

He reached his hand to her pink top and curled his fingers around the fabric and roughly tugged, easily ripping the fabric open revealing her to his hungry eyes.

As Sasuke continued to rip her clothing from her body Sakura silently watched as the face she loved with her whole heart, twisted cruelly into a shadow of its former glory.

'_Sasuke…how could you?'_

Her emerald eyes, full of anguish, slowly closed as glistening tears slid down her cheeks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In Tsunade's office ten pairs of eyes watched intently as Tsunade began to describe their upcoming mission.

"As most of you already know Sakura has gone missing and to our known intelligence it was a Sound Nin that took her while she was on a mission four days ago. This mission is a rescue mission and while we are rescuing Sakura we are to destroy the sound village once and for all." Tsunade paused while her golden eyes scanned the group of ninja in front of her.

"This is an S-class mission and all of us here might not make it back so I want you all to take the night for yourself; you are all to meet me and Jiriaya at the Konoha gates at dawn."

At the mention of her and Jiriaya's involvement many of the ninja's exchanged bewildered looks.

Tsunade sighed, "I will be heading this mission as well as Jiriaya, she is my student and very dear to me. I intend to retrieve her at all costs… You have your orders you are now dismissed!"

"Hai!"

Each ninja brought there closed fists to there chest and then filed out of the room.

Once they had left, Tsunade leaned back in her chair and turned to Shizune who stood beside her.

"Shizune while I'm gone I want you to be in charge."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama I wish you the best of luck on this mission, the out come will affect a lot of people in this village."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temple, "Yes I know I just hope she is still alive and okay."

"So do I."

They both turned to gaze out the window at the village below that sparkled in the setting sun.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Neji, Kiba, Genma, Kurenai, Lee, Asuma, and Ibiki, I want you all to head to the main village and take care of all the sound ninja there, once your finished with them burn their bodies and the rest of the village to the ground!" Tsunade whispered into the microphone.

"Hai!"

The seven ninja mentioned took off to her right and disappeared into the forest, heading towards the main village. Her eyes sweep the clearing in front of her, searching for any possible traps.

She looked to her right and left where Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiriaya still remained hidden, masking their chakras. She made a slight hand motion, signaling to them that they were to follow her.

Just before moving, Kakashi bit his thumb and slammed his bloodied hand onto the tree branch he was currently standing on.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A small poof and out of the smoke that appeared sat Pakuun. The little pug yawned slightly and then lifted his droopy eyes to look up at Kakashi.

"Pakuun I want you to go around the clearing keeping to the woods and sneak into that opening and find Sakura, make sure to leave a trail behind so I can follow you."

The small dog glanced across the field to the door.

"Sure thing, see you in a few!"

Just as suddenly as he had appeared the little pug disappears in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade smiled her approval and then turned her attention back to the empty clearing before them.

'_This seems too easy, and if we go out into that clearing we will be open to any attack…'_

As if reading her mind, Jiriaya formed a set of seals and whispered a jutsu to her left. She looked back out to the clearing just in time to see a deep mist begin to form, effectively providing covering for them to sneak up to the underground lair.

She glanced back at Jiriaya and smiled in thanks, and then they disappeared from the trees and moved quickly through the mist, making their way to the opening under the giant tree ahead of them.

Just before they made it to the opening Tsunade stopped short, causing the other's behind her to stop as well. She narrowed her eyes and jumped back just as a senbon landed in the patch of grass she had been just seconds earlier.

Beside her Kakashi lifted his head band to uncover his Sharingan and formed a seal that released the Jutsu he had just done. The mist cleared to reveal three familiar faces just three yards in front of them.

"Tsunade what a nice surprise, you actually found it fit to come out from behind your little walls." Orochimaru sneered with his usual false cheerfulness.

A small vein in her forehead started to tick as his words caused her blood to boil in anger.

"I don't think you should be talking, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru snickered, while his reptilian eyes swept over the three ninja's behind her.

"So you have decided to visit as well Jiriaya…"

Jiriaya just smirked and slowly pulled out a kunai from his pouch. In a blink of an eye both Tsunade and Jiriaya take off towards Orochimaru. At the same time Naruto heads towards Sasuke and Kakashi towards Kabuto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto ran towards Sasuke who had pulled out his own set of Kunai, as he ran he formed a set of seals.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

At his side five more clones of him appeared, each jumping to the side to attack Sasuke from all sides. Sasuke's icy black eyes lit up a bright crimson as he activated his Sharingan. His hands swiftly moving in a flurry of hands seals.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

From his mouth burst a wall of flame, taking out three of the five shadow clones. Naruto quickly back flips, avoiding the burning flames, and then pulled a hidden scroll from his back. Unclasping it he unrolled it and performed a set of hand seals, causing the scroll to disappear and in its place a Windmill Shuriken spun in his hand.

"Hmm nice trick," Sasuke said, and then pulled out his own blade and lunged towards Naruto.

Using his shurikan as a blade, Naruto blocks the flurry of attacks. Dropping down to the ground, Naruto sweeps Sasuke's feet from under him, but Sasuke back flips in mid air and lands gracefully on his feet.

He then lunges at Naruto again, each attacking with their weapons and occasionally their fists. Naruto lands a punch to Sasuke's chest, causing Sasuke to slide back a couple of yards. As he slides back Sasuke makes a set of hand seals and disappears.

'_Shit where the hell did he go!'_

Taking a deep breath he scans the clearing, his shuriken at the ready, making a slow circle. He see's a small movement to his right and he brings his shurikan up just in time to block a flurry of shurikan aimed at his head.

Sasuke appears from his right and Naruto swiftly turns to block another attack, jumping back in the process.

"Stop toying with me Sasuke!" he growls menacingly.

Sasuke lowers his blade and smirks and then he narrows his eyes and performs a seal. A sudden wave of power starts to pulse from him as the curse seal on his neck starts to spread throughout his body. Naruto reaches deep within himself to the steel cage that holds the demon fox within.

'_Hey demon fox don't just sit around, give me your power!'_

Naruto hears a deep amused chuckle from the fox and then he feels the familiar rush of power as the demon allows its fiery chakra to flow through him. Giving a toothy smile he looks up at Sasuke as the red chakra visibly flows around him in a form of a one tailed fox.

As his transformation finishes, Sasuke looks up with black and gold eyes and then in a blink of an eye is gone. Naruto smirks and swiftly turns just in time to catch Sasuke in the chest with a powerful punch, causing him to fly and land in the tree foliage nearby. Naruto quickly follows and throws a kick to his face, but Sasuke blocks the kick and throws Naruto into a tree causing it to splinter. Naruto coughs up blood but he wipes the blood from his mouth and jumps back to the middle of the field.

"Where is Sakura!? I know Orochimaru has her here!" He yells to Sasuke.

"Yea Sakura is here… But I don't think you'll like what you find," Sasuke snickers.

"What do you mean by that? What is wrong with her? What did you do to her?" Naruto screams his chakra going wild around him.

"Let's just say that _if_ you manage to get to her, she won't be the same sweet Sakura." Naruto looked stunned, and then as realization set in his brows furrow and he grits his teeth his blue eyes on fire with anger.

"You've turned into a monster just like Orochimaru! The Sasuke I knew died when you decided to join him!" He ground out through clenched teeth.

Sasuke just laughs and then lunges towards Naruto. Naruto forms seals as he jumps back from Sasuke's attack.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

One shadow clone appears next to him and starts to contain the ball of energy that swirls red and blue in Naruto's hand.

Running towards Sasuke, Naruto disappears from sight and then in a blink of an eye he reappears behind Sasuke.

"Rasengan!" He screams as his hand slams into Sasuke's back and punctures right through leaving a gaping hole through his stomach.

Keeping his hand through Sasuke's stomach, Naruto pulls him close.

"I wanted this to end up differently; I will never forgive you for what you've done to Sakura… I hope you burn in hell Sasuke." Naruto whispers into Sasuke's ears and then pulls his fist out and lets his limp body fall to the ground.

As soon as Sasuke falls to the ground unmoving, Naruto releases his chakra and falls to his knees exhausted.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…Sakura," he whispers before he slowly closes his eyes and passes out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kakashi had just finished Kabuto off when he saw both his former students fall to the ground on his right.

"Naruto!" he cried and quickly went to Naruto and turned him over, his eyes searching for an injury. Not finding one he put two fingers to his neck and sighed, relieved to find a strong pulse there.

'_He just fainted from using too much chakra.'_

His mismatched eyes drifted to the other person lying on the ground.

'_Sasuke… I'm so sorry I failed you.'_

Standing, he turned to look at the battle that was still raging between the legendary three senin on the other side of the clearing. He silently picked up Naruto and gently put him on a bush nearby, safely out of reach from the on-going battle. Taking one last look around for any enemies, he turned and headed inside the door looking for the trail Pakuun left behind. Finding a small wire on the ground he quickly followed it through the maze like tunnels.

Finally he reached a wooden door and opened it, going inside. What he found in that dark room would haunt him for many years to come.

Sakura was tied hands and feet to the medic bed in the middle of the room. Her usual pink clothing she wore was ripped open down the middle and she had long gashes down her body. All the skin that was visible to him, which was quite a lot, was covered with black and blue bruises.

At the sound of the door opening Sakura's eyes fearfully turned around to the man standing at the door. When she realized who was standing there, she gave a small cry of relief, clear tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kakashi quickly undid the clasps that held Sakura's limbs captive, and tried to cover her body with her ripped clothing.

"Sakura can you hear me?"

He reached his hands to brush her wet hair off of her face but she flinched at his touch, causing him to pull away as if he had been burned. His eyes grew dark with pain as he gently pulled her shaking body into his embrace and turned to Pakuun, who was waiting patiently by the door.

"Thank you for your help old friend."

"You're welcome…take care of her," Pakuun replied before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi turned with Sakura securely in his arms, starting to make his way back through the tunnel. After a couple of silent minutes he arrived back at the entrance and slowly peered outside making sure everything was still clear. One look around and he knew the battle was over.

Tsunade and Jiriaya were wearily walking back towards the spot where he had left Naruto earlier. He made his way over to them and when Tsunade saw who he held in his arms she hurried to him, her eyes filling with tears as she took in the appearance of her beloved student.

"Oh Kami, Sakura!" she exclaimed, brushing Sakura's hair back.

"What happened to her? What did they do?"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her blankly, but did not answer. Tsunade told Kakashi to put her down and then she leaned over her and laid her hands over Sakura's body. Her hands started to glow green as Tsunade used what little chakra she had left to heal the open wounds and the many bruises on Sakura's body. When she healed as much as she could she turned to Kakashi, who was watching intently.

"Kakashi go ahead of us and take her as quickly as you can back to Konoha, she needs medical attention as soon as possible."

"Hai, I will go as fast as I can," Kakashi replied and picked Sakura back up, turned and jumped into the forest taking off back towards Konoha.

Just as Kakashi left, the rest of the leaf ninja appeared from the forest.

"Hokage, the sound village is destroyed and all its ninja are defeated." Genma stated.

"Good finally we are done with this horrible village, lets go home."

**Ooooooo5 Years LaterooooooO**

Sakura marveled at how fast the years had gone by, it seemed like just yesterday she had woken up in the hospital, Naruto worriedly looking over her. It had been really nice having him be the first person she saw. It was like waking up from a horrible nightmare and realizing it was just a nightmare.

But what had happened to her five years ago had not been a nightmare, it had truly happened and she was still trying to overcome those traumatizing days.

She had never revealed to anyone, not even Naruto, what had happened during the time she was captured, it was a part of her life that she had put behind a door in her mind that she had locked up a long time ago.

Ever since she had woken up she had vowed that she would never let herself be in that kind of situation again. She would never have to depend on other people to save her, she promised herself that she would become stronger, and that's exactly what she did. From the minute that she was released from the hospital she started to train with Tsunade, who understood her reasoning behind wanting to become stronger.

Now she was 22 years old and she has grown both physically and mentally. She had become a Jounin at the age of 19 and she has become the second best medical Nin in all of Konoha, only behind Tsunade.

She sighed and picked up her now empty tea cup, bringing it to the sink. She turned, her cerulean eyes lingering on an old picture of team seven. She remembered when they had taken that picture; it was a happy day. Her eyes drifted from Naruto's smiling face to Kakashi.

'_Kakashi-sensei…'_

Ever since she had gotten out of the hospital five years ago she had not spoken a word to her old sensei. The only reason she knew he had visited her in the hospital was due to Naruto. Every time he saw her, she could see the pain in his dark eye, it hurt her that it caused him pain to see her, so they both avoided each other. He was there when she had become Jounin as was Naruto, but after that she only saw glimpses of him, mostly in HQ.

To be honest with herself she really missed her old sensei, but there was just too much pain between them.

Sakura put the picture frame back down on the table, then turned and grabbed her jounin jacket, throwing it on as she walked out the door, heading for HQ.

Her relationship with Naruto on the other hand had grown a lot stronger. He was her rock a lot of the times when she just couldn't deal with the pain alone. She knew that he was the one that had killed Sasuke in the end and she always saw the pain deep in his blue eyes, but just like her, he dealt with the pain and moved on and became a Jounin around the same time she did.

They had tried dating but there was just too much between them so they mutually decided to stay as good friends. With a little help from her, Naruto found out about Hinata's infatuation with him and they had started dating. They have been married for about a year now and Sakura was truly happy that Naruto had finally found happiness. Naruto had also joined ANBU and became an ANBU captain a couple of months ago. He was well on his way to accomplishing his dream to become Hokage.

Even though they were both very busy, they always found time to at least have dinner with each other once a week to catch up on news in each others lives.

Coming out of her thoughts, Sakura looked up at the familiar red building in front of her. For the past 7 years she has been trained by Tsunade, and with that came the privilege of having access to the enormous library. She had spent many hours in that library learning more about her craft, about the history of Konoha and those that lived in it.

Sakura sighed and started to make her way up to Tsunade's office, once there she knocked twice.

"Come In," came a muffled, slightly annoyed reply.

Sakura slowly opened the door and walked in, smiling faintly as Tsunade glanced up at her.

"Hi Sakura, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine; I just wanted to talk to you about a decision I have come to."

"Sure, go ahead and sit. So what's going on?"

Sakura took a deep breath and walked to the chair in front of Tsunade's desk, sinking into the soft leather.

"I want to join ANBU."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors Note:**

So this is my first Naruto fic so I hope everyone likes it, I'm totally in love with the Sakura and Kakashi pairing so I got inspired to write a fic about them. So far I have about 8 chapters planned out so ill try to update regularly. Unlike other fics (no offense) I'm not going to have Sakura and Kakashi just fall in love out of the blue it's going to take time, drama, and a whole lot of heartache.

UPDATE A/N:

Hey guys So I've decided to continue with this story and now in order to get back into writing this story I'm going to go through each chapter and revise a couple of things that I don't like. Hope you like everything!

Well thank you for reading or at least scanning hope you like it!

Next chapter:

Tsunade gives Sakura a rigorous training schedule and Sakura has a rather embarrassing run in with our favorite one-eyed ninja.


	2. Of Hope and New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto; I'm just totally obsessed with it!

**Last Chapter Summary:** 5 Years ago Sakura was captured by Orochimaru and tortured and raped by Sasuke. Sakura thinks back on these events marveling at how fast time had flown by. She thinks about what has happened since then as she walks to HQ. Once at HQ she meets with Tsunade whom she tells that she wants to join ANBU…

**Chapter Title:** Of Hope and New Beginnings

Tsunade's amber eyes widened a fraction in surprise, before she placed her folded hands on the desk and leaned forward.

"What made you come up with this decision?"

Sakura thought a minute before her cerulean eyes turned to meet her sensei's eyes.

"I just feel like I need to help Konoha more and I cant think of a better way then using both my medical skills and my ninja skills to help keep people alive and to keep peace within the fire country."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair studying Sakura closely. Sakura fidgeted slightly under her sensei's scrutiny.

"Do you understand what it will mean to join ANBU?"

Sakura's shoulders slumped slightly, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Yes I do and I feel like I'm more then qualified to be in ANBU."

"ANBU missions are always S class missions and there is never a guarantee that you will return from these missions, can you live with that fact?" Tsunade asked, studying Sakura's reaction.

The pink haired women just smiled and nodded her head. Tsunade sighed, seeing that her student was set on her decision.

"There are only two more slots left open in ANBU as of today and you are not the only one submitting their name. I know how much you have grown and how strong you have become, but even knowing this I want to set you up with a training schedule for the next month and at the end of this month if I think you are ready then I will submit your name to ANBU."

Sakura practically beamed in happiness, realizing that her sensei believed in her abilities enough to let her have a chance of joining ANBU.

"Hai, arigato sensei!"

Tsunade smiled, happy to see a smile on her student's face again. She pulled a scroll from a drawer in her desk and began to write directions for Sakura.

After a couple of minutes she rolled up the scroll, sealed it, and then gave it to Sakura, who took it and put it in one of the many pouches in her Jounin vest.

"In that scroll is a schedule for your training for the next month. You will have four different shinobi training you each week. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded, her lips twitching slightly in an effort not to laugh, jump up and hug Tsunade in her happiness.

"The first week you will be meeting with Gai and he will be helping you with your Taijutsu…"

Sakura inwardly cringed at the thought of having to train with the self proclaimed Beautiful green Beast of Konoha. She was ripped from her thoughts when she heard the name of her last trainer.

"Sorry who was the last trainer?"

Tsunade's thin eyebrow rose a fraction.

"Hatake Kakashi will be your last trainer and he will be helping you with your Ninjutsu," She repeated.

'_Kakashi-sensei…'_

Seeing the rigid tenseness in Sakura's shoulders, Tsunade leaned back in her chair smirking.

"I know that your relationship with Kakashi has dwindled in the past couple of years but I'm sure he will be more then happy to help you train."

'_Dwindled? More like disappeared.'_

She forced a small smile.

"Yea I don't know what I'm worried about; I know he will always help me when I need it." She forced through the tightness that had appeared in her chest.

"After each week, your trainers will report to me. On the last day of the fourth week I want you to report to me personally and I will decide then if you are ready for the ANBU entrance exam by having a battle. Is this understood?"

Sakura was shocked to say the least but she nodded, "hai!"

Tsunade then smiled warmly and stood. "I know you will do fine, just work hard, getting into ANBU is tough, But I believe in you…." Tsunade cleared her throat and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Okay then I wish you the best of luck and make sure you let each trainer know about this, just give them that scroll I gave you and I'll make sure that I don't give them any missions. You're dismissed!"

Sakura bowed and then left the room, closing the door softly behind her. She momentarily leaned back on the closed door and smiled happily. Inner Sakura was doing a victory dance in her head.

'_I can't believe she said yes! I hope I can get through these next four weeks.'_

Then she remembered the fact that she had to go and ask her former sensei, which she had not talked to for more then four years, if he could train her once again. She groaned inwardly, instantly dreading the moment when she had to confront Kakashi.

She finally pushed her self off the door and headed down the many halls of HQ and out the door into the cool evening air.

Taking a deep breath she decided to go visit the grave marker for the first time in a couple of months. As she followed the well worn path to the grave marker she thought about her parents who had died two years ago on a mission.

They had been sent on an A class mission with two other Jounin to protect a lord from the Snow country. They had been ambushed by a group of rogue ninja and were killed, leaving Sakura utterly alone.

After she had learned of there passing she had fallen back into depression, feeling like she was now utterly alone. Naruto had really helped her through that time.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she realized she was not the only person with the idea to go to the grave marker. She quickly hid behind a tree and peeked around the wide trunk at the man standing in front of the marker. Something about the man was familiar to her and when she saw the man's silver hair glisten in the sunlight she realized who it was.

'_Kakashi! What is he doing here?'_

She could hear him saying something but she didn't see anyone else around.

"I feel like everyone I start to care about gets killed or hurt in some way. First I failed you, Obito, and then Sasuke and finally Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise when he mentioned her name.

"I don't understand what's wrong with me, what have I done to Kami to make him take away everyone I care about," Kakashi whispered, anguish and anger laced in his voice.

Sakura heard him sigh and saw him bow his head respectively.

"Until tomorrow my good friend."

Then he got up and slowly walked down the path back to the main village. Slowly coming out of her hiding spot she walked up to the marker and looked for the name Kakashi had mentioned. Her finger traced the small marks that spelled out Uchiha Obito.

'_An Uchiha! Who was this person and why does Kakashi feel like he failed him?'_

Thinking back now Sakura couldn't remember a time when Kakashi had mentioned anything about his past to her. All she knew was that he had a very hard life and that he had lost a good friend in a mission and that his father who was Hatake Sakumo, Konoha's White Fang, had taken his own life due to guilt. Other then that she didn't know much about Kakashi's past, and the only way she knew that much about him was from rumors she had heard around the village.

'_I don't even know what the man looks like let alone what's in his past. I wonder why he never opened up to us after all those years together.'_ She wondered, thinking back, trying to remember any time where Kakashi had mentioned anything from his personal life or his past.

She shrugged and put the new information in the back of her mind to ponder on later. Her eyes drifted back to the marker to where her parents names where carved.

"Mama…papa I miss you so much. I decided to join ANBU and Tsunade agreed! I know you guys would be proud of me, I just wish you were here to see me take my exam."

Sakura sighed and got back up from her knees, brushing the dirt that clung there off.

"Well I have to go know but Ill come visit again soon…. Goodbye mama and Papa."

She bowed respectfully and then turned and followed the path back to the village and to her house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When she got close to her house she saw that Naruto was waiting for her on her porch. Her brow furrowed slightly, '_I wonder what he's doing here?'_

Sakura stopped and studied Naruto, who seemed almost half asleep on her porch steps. He was now 22 the same age as her and in his prime. He had grown both physically and mentally. He now towered above many other men of the village at an impressive 6'4". He still had the same good natured personality of his younger years, and you could always count on him to have a smile on his handsome face, but his blue eyes always held deep shadows, showing that he had seen too much for his young age. He still had the same whisker like marks on his cheeks and his golden hair was messy as usual, sticking up at all ends, but the baby fat had left his face and body all together, leaving a hard and sculptured face and a lean, muscular body. He had given up on wearing the orange and black jump suit from his childhood years and had adopted the usual Jounin uniform.

In a way he was a handsome, strong looking man, but she only saw him as brother and a good friend. Sakura shook her head a little and then continued to walk towards her house.

When Naruto noticed her walking up, he stood and waved cheerfully, a big smile planted on his handsome features.

"Hey Naruto-Kun, what are you doing here?"

He pouted a hurt expression on his face.

"You're not happy to see me?"

"Oh no no no I'm really happy to see you I'm just wondering what the occasion is for?"

His smile quickly returned and his blue eyes filled with excitement.

"I just got some really good news and I had to come over here and tell you."

"Oh well come on inside so we can talk," She said while unlocking her front door and holding it open for him. Naruto stepped inside and turned on the light.

"So where were you? I was waiting for a while, I would've thought you would've been home by now."

"Oh now that you mention it I have some good news myself and that's part of the reason why I was so late."

She motioned for him to follow her as she walked into the living room, turning on the light, and sat on the couch, Naruto following her.

"So what has got you in such a good mood," She asked smiling.

"Hinata's pregnant!" he exclaimed his eyes dancing with happiness.

Sakura's jaw practically hit the floor as she tried to register what she had just heard.

"You're going to have a baby?" she whispered hesitantly.

"Yea isn't that great, I can't believe I'm going to be a father…can you imagine _me_ being a father. I always thought you would be popping out babies before I ever thought about settling down," He rambled on excitedly.

Sakura's eyes slid down to her hands in her lap, a sharp pain going through her heart at the mention of having a family. It was true out of all of them, she had been the one most likely to settle down and have a family first, but her hopes had been crushed five years ago.

Withdrawing from her dark thoughts, she forced a smile on her face and got up and hugged Naruto.

"I'm so happy for you. Don't worry you'll be a great father."

She pulled back just in time to see his blue eyes dampen slightly. Naruto sniffled a little and looked up at Sakura happily.

"You don't know how much that means to me. Arigato Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and got up. "Hey do you want some tea or something?" she asked, heading for the kitchen.

"Uh yea tea is fine. So what's your good news?" he said following her into the kitchen.

Putting a pot of water on the stove, she turned towards Naruto.

"I've decided to join ANBU."

Now it was Naruto's turn to have his jaw practically hit the ground.

"Are you serious? Are you sure? Do you know what that means?"

Sakura's jaw ticked and her blood boiled to a raging fire.

"Are you saying I can't do it?" She asked her hands clenching with an unspoken threat.

Sensing the danger Naruto backed up slowly his hands spread out in front of him as if to defend himself. He laughed nervously.

"No no no of course not Sakura that's not what I meant."

"Really then what _did_ you mean?" she said taking a threatening step forward.

Naruto took another step back, realizing that he had backed himself into a wall.

"I meant that being in ANBU means always having S class missions and there's always a chance you won't come back. I'm just worried that you might get hurt. But if your sure then I will back you totally." He stammered and then cringed, covering his face with his arms. When the pain he was expecting didn't come he peeked hesitantly through his fingers. Sakura lunged at him and hugged him in a happy daze.

Naruto squirmed and gasped under her grasp trying to wiggle out of her tight hug.

"Sa….ku…ra! Too….tight!" he gasped out beginning to turn a slight tinge of blue.

Coming out of her happy daze, she quickly let go of her death grip and backed away chuckling sheepishly.

"Oh sorry Naruto."

He took a deep breath and smiled. "It's alright…" He paused his blue eyes studying her.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"It's been a while since your smile has reached your eyes…I guess this really means a lot to you…if that's the case then I'll definitely support you."

Sakura smiled warmly. "Thank you Naruto-kun," She whispered and then gave him a cup of steaming tea.

"So today I went to Tsunade to tell her and she actually agreed! She said that she would submit my name to ANBU, but she gave me this training schedule for the next month and I have to train with four different trainers…..including Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto looked up sharply, his expression dead serious.

"Will you be okay training with him again? If not I can convince granny-Chan to change it to another trainer."

Sakura shook her head and sipped her tea.

"No I'm not an immature little girl anymore, I can deal with it; I just have to find where I can tell him about this…" she trailed off.

"Well when was the last time you talked to Kakashi, I thought you guys weren't close anymore."

Sakura lowered her gaze.

"Yea we haven't talked really in about four years, ever since… well after team Kakashi was disbanded we never really were the same again. I'm just kind of nervous about having to train under him again."

Naruto Smiled. "Don't worry, it won't be that bad, once you start talking it will be just like old times again." Sakura sighed.

"Yea I hope you're right." A heavy silence fell between the two, then Naruto brightened up again.

"Oh yea I almost forgot, I got invited to this get together at the shinobi bar, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come. I heard that a lot of Jounin will be there including Gai, and Kurenai-sama, so maybe Kakashi-sensei will be there."

"Yea that sounds fun, let me just go wash up really fast and then we can head out," she said and hurriedly walked to her room, closing the door. Her heart was pounding as she went to the bathroom and untied her head guard and placed it on the counter. She gazed into the mirror studying herself.

In the last five years she had grown into a beautiful woman. She had lost the naive and young look in her face and had acquired a more hardened look. Her cheeks had lost what baby fat was left, and now her high cheekbones gave her face a more mature but soft look. Her cerulean eyes had only become more green but behind that magnificent green color held deep shadows.

She had kept her silky pink hair short, only slightly above her shoulders. Her body had also lost the baby fat and had become lean and strong. Her medium sized breast tapered to a slim waist and a flat stomach.

Her long and lean legs held a hidden power of their own. Over all she was not a bad looking Kinochi, which had helped her a lot on past missions where she was to seduce her chosen targets.

Sakura took her eyes from the mirror and washed her face with cool water. Then she brushed her teeth and put her head protector back on. She then went back into her bedroom and took off her sweaty uniform and put on her casual black shorts and pink skirt and black skin tight shirt. She put her green Jounin jacket back on and left her bedroom.

"Okay Naruto I'm ready, let's go."

Naruto got up from the couch and left the house with Sakura.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once they reached the bar they both went inside and looked around the crowded bar, looking for there familiar group of Jounin.

"Hey Sakura and Naruto are here! Hey over here!" Kiba shouted over the noise, waving them over to a table close to the bar.

Naruto and Sakura headed over to the table. Once there, they greeted the others and then pulled chairs over and sat down.

"Hey guys what's new?" Naruto asked and they all started to converse amongst themselves.

Sakura looked around seeing many familiar faces but she was drawn into the conversation agian when she heard her name called. She looked back at the table to find everyone looking at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Is it true are you really going to join ANBU?" kiba asked awed.

"No Sakura-kun you can't all I'll do is worry about my beautiful Sakura!" lee cried dramatically slouching in his chair.

Sakura whipped her head around and glared at Naruto. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"It slipped out."

Clenching her teeth she nodded.

"Yea I'm going to be training for the next month and then I'm going to try out after that. But let's not talk about me; I just found out that our little Naruto here is going to be a father in nine months." She said hooking her arm around Naruto's neck.

From there everyone at the table totally forgot about Sakura's news and started to talk all at once. Naruto's face turned all shades of red from embarrassment and Sakura laughed and got up to get a round of drinks at the bar.

As she downed her first shot of warm sake she felt someone walk up behind her and she groaned inwardly.

"Hey Sakura, how are you doing babe?" Genma asked, his usual senbon sticking from the side of his mouth.

"Nothing and my name is not babe," She grumbled

Genma put his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him.

Sakura plucked his hand off of her shoulder and ordered another bottle of sake.

"Aw not in the talking mood today? Hey you should slow down on the alcohol."

She slammed her bottle a little too hard and turned towards Genma.

"What is it you want exactly?"

Genma chuckled and sat on the stool next to her.

"Hey don't get your panties in a bunch I'm just here for conversation, my group isn't very talkative today." He said nodding his head towards a table in the far corner where Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma sat talking.

'_Well that's three of the four trainers; at least this makes my job a little easier.'_

Taking one last swig of her drink she pushed away from the bar and started to walk towards the far table, leaving Genma to trail after her like a lost puppy.

"Hey it's not polite to just walk out on someone when they are talking to you," He said grabbing her arm and turning her around. Some of the people around the bar looked up, interested at what the pink haired Kinochi would do next.

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously and one pink eyebrow rose. She looked down to where Genma's hand still held her arm.

"Let go of me Genma, I'm not in the mood to deal with you today, so I suggest you set your sights on another woman, there are plenty to choose from," She sneered angrily and pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Hey why do you always have to be a bitch to me?!"

Inner Sakura turned red in outraged. _'Who do you think you're calling a bitch?'_

Sakura turned slightly and glanced behind her at Genma.

"If you know what's good for you Genma you should leave before I make sure you never have children again," She growled menacingly.

Genma paled noticeably and slowly inched around her and took his seat at the table, avoiding her eyes.

Inner Sakura smirked and flexed. _'Yup I still got it!'_

Sakura walked up to the table and took the scroll Tsunade had given her out of her Jounin jacket.

"Kurenai-sama, Gai-sensei…Kakashi-sensei, I have a favor to ask from the three of you."

Those mentioned looked up at the pink-haired Kinochi and waited patiently for her to continue. Feeling her courage start to fail her she quickly got on with the story, avoiding eye contact with the silver haired man to her left.

'_I should have had another drink before coming over here. Well it's too late now, might as well ask them, I just have to avoid talking to Kakashi directly.'_ She took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm going to be joining ANBU and Tsunade-sensei wants me to train for the next month. Everything is explained in this scroll." She said unrolling the scroll and giving it to Gai. They each took a turn at looking through the scroll and then Kakashi handed it back to Sakura.

"So you've decided to join ANBU huh?" Kakashi said nonchalantly.

Sakura stiffened slightly and turned to the man sitting beside her.

"You know before I can give Hokage-sama a report I have to make sure that you're up for the challenge." He said, his droopy eye studying her with a cool air of authority.

Sakura clenched her fists but said nothing.

"We'll be more then happy to train you, I guess I will be the first to train you so how about we start tomorrow, you can meet me at the training fields at dawn and I will teach you the ways of Taijutsu!" Gai said, dramatic as usual.  
"Hai, I will be there, thank you so much for your help, if you guys need any favors from me don't be afraid to ask because I owe you guys big," Sakura said gratefully.

"Oh don't worry about it we are always glad to help fellow Konoha shinobi." Kurenai said, smiling.

"Actually I do have a favor to ask you, but I would rather ask in private." Kakashi said in a low voice. The other Jounin at the table looked at Kakashi surprised but just shrugged there shoulders and went back to their conversations, all that is except Genma who looked between Kakashi and Sakura and frowned.

Sakura looked at Kakashi frowning but followed him when he walked out of the bar. A little ways from the bar he turned back towards her.

"What was it you wanted to ask?" Sakura said curiously.

'_I swear if he tells me he wants me to do the bell test I will hit him so hard he will never be able to talk again!'_

"I would like it if you would not say anything to anyone about what you saw and heard at the grave marker earlier today."

"You knew I was there?' she said shocked.

He didn't respond but started to walk back to the bar.

"Oh and Sakura, I wont start training you until you can prove to me that you are strong enough mind and body to be an ANBU, so expect your last week to be a hard one…ja," He said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura literally growled in anger.

"That bastard! I'll show him just how _rough_ that week is going to be!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors Note:**

Wow that was a long chapter; well I hope you guys liked it. I know there wasn't much of Kakashi in this chapter but he will have a much bigger role in later chapters. Also this chapter was mostly about explaining things. I wasn't going to put in the whole scenario at the grave marker but I think it fits into this story. Also I hope my attempt at being funny worked. Well my next chapter won't be as long but it will have a lot more action, because it will be the start of Sakura's training. And if you haven't already noticed that Sakura is a really complicated character, the only thing she really has come to care about are her close friends and serving Konoha. Well that's it for now till next time. Ja Ne!

Next Chapter:

The start of Sakura's training and she has a mysterious check up at the hospital for what you ask? You'll find out soon enough.


	3. Of Checkups and Taijutsu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto; I'm just totally obsessed with it!

**Last chapter summary:**

In the last chapter Sakura tells Naruto about her plans and he tells her that Hinata is pregnant. Afterwards they go to a bar to meet up with friends but she finds three of the Jounin that were supposed to train her and she tells them about her intentions and they agree. But Kakashi has a small talk with her which ends up with him disappearing and her fuming once again.

**Warning:** some language and references to rape but other then that no warnings.

**Chapter name:** Of checkups and Taijutsu: (revised)

A sharp buzzing noise knifed through her pleasant dream and woke her up instantly. She sat up looking around, slightly alarmed, but then she remembered that she was in her room and that she had to meet Gai today for the start of her training.

She leaned over and turned off her annoying alarm clock and groaned softly in pain. Her head was pounding and the light coming through her window was causing her even more pain.

'_Ugh why the hell did I drink so much last night? What was I thinking?'_

Then the events of the previous night came rushing back to her and she felt her blood start to boil again just thinking about Kakashi's arrogance.

She clenched her fists and pounded it into her pillow harmlessly.

"I can't believe he is still so arrogant! I'll show him just how much he has missed out on."

After her little temper tantrum she sighed, relenting to the fact that she had to start getting ready or she would be late to her first day of training, and knowing Gai it would only cause her to do more training.

She slowly rolled off of her bed and walked over to her closet, picking out her training clothes, she went into her bathroom. She turned on the water and, after undressing, she got in under the relaxing massage of the hot water hitting her sore muscles.

As she slowly washed her self she thought about the events of last night.

After she had her little _talk_ with Kakashi she had returned to the bar and ordered another round of sake and sat back down with her friends.

She had been having a good time catching up on old times and on any new news. Then Genma had approached her again and with the sake in full affect she had uncharacteristically returned his flirting. It had went on until they had ended up in the alley kissing, not caring if anybody would happen to walk by and see them. She had been having a good time until she had looked at Genma and seen Sasuke's cold face.

Sakura's eyes widened when she remembered exactly why she had pushed Genma away and gone back into the bar to drink away the bad memories of her past.

Turning off the water she got out and dried herself and got dressed. Putting her Hitai-it on, she walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, where she had a small rice cake for breakfast and then she left her house, heading for the old training grounds. She grimaced as she felt another painful throb go through her brain.

"I just hope I can get through this day," She said sighing.

She made it to the training grounds in record time. About three minutes later Gai appeared before her and she stood up smiling.

"Good morning Gai-sensei."

"Yes and what a beautiful morning it is to begin training of the art of Taijutsu," He said dramatically as usual.

Sakura rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Okay to start I want you to put these on around your ankles and wrists," He said giving Sakura four sets of very heavy pounds.

Sakura took them and fastened them around her ankles and wrists, instantly feeling the difference.

"I want you to wear those everywhere you go for now on; I want it to become so familiar that you can train normally with them on."

Sakura nodded, grimacing slightly at the idea of having to lug an extra hundred pounds around with her.

"now to start out today you will be doing one hundred laps around Konoha, and five hundred push ups, sit ups, and pull ups. I will give you the whole day to get this done, after today I will expect you to do this on your own each day."

Sakura's mouth nearly reached her knees.

"Are you crazy Gai-sensei that will take forever especially with this added weight!" she exclaimed.

Gai's eyebrow raised a fraction and he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Lee does this every day I don't see why you can't either, plus if you want to improve your Taijutsu you have to improve your speed. I know you have that strength jutsu Hokage-sama taught you a couple of years ago but you are slow and an enemy can see you coming, but with this you will increase not only your strength and endurance but also your speed, which are all significant if you want to pass the ANBU exam." He reasoned.

Sakura sighed, seeing the truth in his words.

"Okay okay I won't complain anymore. So other then this, what are we going to work on this week?" She asked slightly curious as to how hard she would be training this week.

"Hmm, well I am going to help you with being able to read people's body movements so that close combat will be easier for you. I will also help you improve your Taijutsu all together. That's about all I can do in such a short time even with someone of your skill."

"Hai, arigato Gai-sensei for this I really do appreciate it. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said and started to walk to the perimeter of Konoha so she could start on her laps.

"Oh and Sakura I don't want you to use any chakra during this, you are only to use your physical strength and not your chakra or any jutsu's of any kind."

'_He is just planning to make my day hell isn't he.'_

She didn't say anything but waved her hand and turned and started to walk slowly, trying to get used too the extra weight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura practically dragged herself through her door on hands and knees, so exhausted that she could hardly lift a finger let alone walk anymore.

'_How the hell am I supposed to do that every day _and_ do the extra training with Gai!?'_

She thought bewildered as she tiredly shed her training clothes and went into her bathroom for another shower.

After her shower she put the weights back on and put on a casual Jounin uniform. She tiredly went into her living room and sat and turned on the television. An old movie was the only thing good on so she laid back and watched the movie, already beginning to drift off to sleep… until blinding pain shot through her body, originating from her lower stomach.

"Shit!" She cried as another wave of pain hit her. She got up unsteadily and started to walk to her door.

"I need to get to the hospital, its happening again." She groaned out as she left her house slouched over slightly in pain. When she reached the hospital she was immediately directed to an empty room where her familiar medic Nin was waiting.

Sakura lay down on the bed and looked up at the medic Nin.

"I don't know what's wrong this time, it just started to hurt a lot," She explained as the medic started to work on her lower stomach. After a thorough checkup and many tests the medic sat back tiredly.

"I've done all I can, it seems as if your training has disturbed torn tissue in your uterus and the pain you were experiencing was the body trying to heal the damage done to your female organs. I made sure that your body would not recognize the damage there for another couple of months, but you know sooner or later we are going to have to remove…"

"I know I just can't afford to be in bed right now I have something important coming up that I have to train for."

"You can't keep putting this off Sakura. It's not healthy to have such damaged organs still in your body."

"I know but ill be fine, I promise once this month is over ill make an appointment to have that surgery." She said trying to reassure the worried medic.

"Okay, well you're alright now so I will look forward to seeing you after whatever you're working on. Just make sure you make that appointment…" she said and then left the room to attend another patient.

Sakura sighed and slipped off the medical bed and left the room. Her hands drifted to her stomach and she clenched her hands around the clothing. For the first time in a while she let her mind drift to think about Uchiha Sasuke.

She had truly loved the Uchiha, he was her first and only love as well as the only man that had touched her intimately.

She scoffed at that thought. She wouldn't necessarily say that what he did was _intimate_, more like rough, cold and uncaring.

Five years ago when she was captured by Orochimaru he had ordered Sasuke to prove his loyalty and Sasuke did without any hesitation. He had brutally raped and tortured her, both physically and mentally; she was surprised at how far she had come from the trauma she had endured from him. Not only had he broken her body he had also broken her spirit and had utterly broken her heart.

She was no longer the kind and caring Sakura that had left Konoha, after that day she had turned into something totally different. In a way she had adopted Sasuke's view on life, all she cared about was power and how to get it. But the difference between her and Sasuke was that she wanted to use her power to protect those she loved and to prove to everyone and herself that she was no longer that weak willed girl that only depended on others to save her. Now she never accepted pity or help from others, she carved her own way through live.

Sakura suddenly remembered something that Sasuke had said during her first Chuunin exam.

'_Even if I have to sell my soul to the devil, I will find the way to obtain power.'_

Sakura smiled bitterly. He had certainly sold his soul to the devil; she shuddered just remembering the feel of his cold slick skin against her own.

What he had done to her had thoroughly damaged her female organs, which had crushed her dream of having children. She no longer clung to the dream of growing up and getting married and having a family, she was now a hardened Kinochi that had soiled her hands with the blood of many and had no qualms about dying for her village.

She had one thing to thank Sasuke for, and that was finally waking her up and helping her grow to become the powerful woman she was today.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she bumped into something hard in front of her. She sharply looked up to see Kakashi's familiar face.

'_Of all the people I could've bumped into why did it have to be him?'_

She planted a smile on her face, quickly putting her former thoughts back behind that door in her mind.

"Hello Kakashi," she said forcing her voice to be pleasant.

He lifted his one eyebrow slightly but lifted his hand in his usual greeting.

"Yo," He said simply.

"What are you up too these days?" she asked trying to have a somewhat pleasant conversation with him.

"I'm actually on my way home now and how about you?" he said, while he started to walk again.

Sakura fell into step beside him, easily matching his pace.

"Uh I just went to the hospital really fast and now I'm on my way home."

Kakashi's dark eye fell on the weights she had on her wrists and ankles and smiled under his mask.

"So I see Gai already has you hard at work."

"Yea, I have to say I would much rather prefer your training style then his." She said smiling.

"Hm."

"Hey Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

Sakura stopped and turned towards her old sensei.

"What happened? To us I mean…. Why did we grow so much apart and yet you and Naruto are still so close?"

Kakashi's single black eye filled with guilt and Sakura clenched her fists.

"And why the hell do you always have that look in your eye when you look at me!" she practically yelled.

Kakashi sighed.

"Sakura… I'm sorry for not being able to protect you," He said simply.

"So just because your guilty about something that happened in the past you just decide that you are going to avoid me especially when I needed you most?! If you want to feel guilty about anything, feel guilty about the fact that you weren't there when I needed you most. I didn't need you when Sasuke was raping me, but when I was trying to get over all of that. I really needed someone there and it hurt more then anything that my own sensei thought me so soiled and dirty that he couldn't come near me!" She cried.

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise and he immediately pulled her into his embrace. Sakura gasped and her eyes widened as his arms wrapped around her and she was pressed gently against him.

"I'm sorry Sakura; I never meant to make you feel that way, but seeing you in that room, seeing what he had done to you…." He drifted off, his arms tightening around her.

Sakura didn't make any move to return his embrace; she just stood in his arms and listened to him as he whispered into her ear.

"I just couldn't face you…I couldn't face that I failed to protect you against… I was a coward."

Sakura gently laid her cheek against his shoulder and let a small smile grace her lips.

"Its okay Kakashi… it wasn't your fault what happened, it was mine, if only I was stronger… if only I had given up on Sasuke. You know when he was raping me he never looked me in the eye once… _he_ was the coward, he never once could face how far he had gone to obtain power," She whispered.

She could feel the pain in her lunges and the tight knot in her stomach but her emerald colored eyes staid dry, she had run out of tears to cry long ago.

Kakashi let his arms fall from around her and he took a step back, surprised to see Sakura's eyes dry.

'_I guess she really has grown up, she no longer is the Sakura that I knew.'_

Sakura smiled up at him and stepped back.

"Good night Kakashi," She said and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi smirked under his black mask and turned and started to walk back to his apartment, his mind racing.

He thought back to what she had just said. The fact that she held no emotion in her voice and to be able to think back to such a traumatic event and not give a hint of what she felt inside truly showed him just how much she had grown.

'_She has grown into a true ninja, a tool, not a human being, just a tool that shows no emotion.'_ He thought sadly.

He had always hoped that his subordinates would never become that way, Sakura used to be so caring and Naruto was so carefree, and Sasuke….he had always felt pity for the last Uchiha, at such a young age he had lost his whole clan, it was no wonder he had gone crazy with the need for more power. But what he had done to Sakura…

Kakashi's black eye filled with sadness remembering the tragic end to team 7. After them he never again took on a team of Genin, mainly because he never wanted to go through the hell he had with team 7.

Even now there shared past affected all the remaining team 7 members. Naruto, even though he hid it well behind his smiles, still held the shadows of pain, regret, and guilt of having to kill Sasuke with his own hands. Sakura was no longer naive or innocent, she had become a ruthless Kinochi and she always made sure to see each mission she was given through to the end.

But her eyes…when he looked into her eyes he could see the pain there, the pain of betrayal, and it hurt him to see that pain within them. Sakura more so then Naruto, even though both of them had moved on with there lives, Naruto has been better off then Sakura.

Naruto was now married with Hyuuga Hinata and he was well on his way to achieving his dream of becoming Hokage. While Sakura….She was not happy, the handful of times he's seen her in the village the last couple of years he could sense her loneliness and unhappiness. She hid it well behind her training and work, but he saw the subtle signs. She hardly ever smiled anymore and when she did it never reached her eyes.

Kakashi thought about the pink haired Kinochi, seeing her in his minds eye. She had grown up a great deal, even though he had yet to experience any of her new skills, he could feel the power that emanated from her in waves.

'_I guess I'll see just how powerful she has become in three more weeks.'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rest of the week flew by for Sakura. Her day's where filled with training while at night she would have horrible nightmares of blood red eyes and blood. On the last day she was to meet Gai on the training grounds he was there to greet her.

"Over the past week I think I have taught you enough and I will make sure to submit my report to Hokage-sama. You were a good student; I hope you will take this gift as a good luck present." He said and then pulled out a very familiar looking green outfit and handed it to her.

Sakura's face twisted into a mix of bewilderment and disgust. She held the green suit out as if it were a disgusting bug.

"Uh… I don't know what to say…" she said and laughed nervously.

"Just say you'll wear it when you tryout for ANBU!" he said laughing.

Sakura laughed nervously and put the ugly piece of clothing into her pack.

"Uh… yea I'll think about it. Arigato Gai-sensei I really learned a lot from you."

Gai just gave his customary thumbs up and started to walk away.

"Well I have to go now but make sure you keep those weights on for the next couple of weeks, you'll realize that you'll like the results," He said and then jumped up into a tree and disappeared.

Sakura looked back down at the weights attached to her wrists.

'_yea I guess he was right I am getting used to these weights, maybe I should find heavier ones… well tomorrow she started her training with Neji.'_

Neji was an ANBU captain as well and he had become a very powerful and skilled shinobi.

'_I wonder what kind of weapons I will have to learn about this week.'_

She already was very skilled with Senbon, kunai, the windmill shuriken, and somewhat decent with a sword. The only thing she really sucked at was the bow and arrow.

'_Well I guess we'll see,'_ she thought as she began to walk to the perimeter to do her usual morning training routine.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors note:**

Okay the next two chapters is going to be a lot shorter then the first three but I'll be getting those out pretty fast. I hope everyone likes the way the fic is going now. I'm having Sakura have run in's with Kakashi so that by the time it's his turn to train her they will be somewhat comfortable with each other. Even though Sakura still resents him somewhat for abandoning her, she understands why he did what he did. If anyone has any suggestions about this fic then please review and tell me your thoughts. Once again thank you for reading! Ja Ne!

Next chapter:

Sakura starts her training with Neji. She meets up with Ino for lunch and receives some good news and then later that night she meets up with Naruto and Kakashi for ramen.


	4. Realizations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**Last chapter summary: **

Sakura starts her first week of training with Gai. After the first day she is forced to go to the hospital because of old wounds. On the way back she bumps into Kakashi.

**Warnings:** none

- IV -

_**Realizations (Revised)**_

Sakura flinched when a small twinge of pain shot through her lower abdomen.

'_Shit!'_

She placed a hand gingerly over her lower stomach, wincing.

"Even with the treatment, the pain is becoming worse, I need to have that operation soon, but dammit why does this have to happen now? This is so important to me and I can't let this stop me, I'm strong now, and a little pain is not going to defeat me." She murmured to herself angrily pushing the pain to the back of her mind. She looked up from where she sat under the tree, to see Neji walking towards her with a big bag in his hand.

She stood up and waved, smiling.

"Hey Neji! Thanks so much for this," She said gratefully.

"Hello, I'm glad you haven't picked up your sensei's bad habit of being late," He said calmly, his pale eyes watching her closely.

She shuddered, feeling as though those eyes could see straight through to her very soul, but she shook herself inwardly and planted a smile on her face.

Neji watched Sakura curiously, gauging her actions. He had not seen her for quite a while, probably about two years. She had definitely grown up since he had last seen her; he had heard rumors about her around the village and from his ANBU team. She was rumored to have become a ruthless ninja. He had a hard time believing the sweet natured girl he had met at the Chuunin exams had become a ruthless killing machine.

His pale eyes studied her while he put down his bag.

"So what's in the bag?" she asked her emerald eyes full of curiosity.

He unzipped the bag and took out a practice sword and threw it at her. She caught it easily and studied the wooden sword. She tossed it from her left to her right hand, judging its weight and balance. She felt slightly awkward with it in her hand, she was used to the much smaller kunai or Senbon, but she had heard that it was necessary to have skill with a sword in ANBU.

She sighed and looked up to find Neji had pulled out his own practice sword and was standing waiting for her.

"Well let's see just how good you have become, Sakura," Neji murmured and then lunged towards her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura breathed heavily, her arm wrapped around her stomach, as another wave of pain went through her.

"Dammit!"

Seeing that she was getting tired, Neji stepped out of his battle stance and lowered his sword.

"Our lesson is over for today, we will meet at the same time tomorrow, oh and Sakura make sure you fix whatever problem you have with your stomach, because you won't be able to pass the ANBU exam that way," He said and then gathered the weapons and disappeared.

Sakura stared, shocked, at the spot where Neji had stood just a minute ago.

"How did he…"

Sakura smirked and shook her head, as she began to walk back to her apartment.

"Of course he would know he probably saw something wrong with his Byakugan."

She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her gloved hand and stopped to admire the Sakura blossoms.

"They're beautiful aren't they?"

Sakura gasped and turned to see Kakashi standing next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking back at the tree in front of her.

'_And why didn't I sense him!'_

"I wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to have some ramen with me and Naruto, it'll be my treat."

"Kakashi, whenever you say that it's your treat, we always get stuck with the bill," She said turning to walk again.

Kakashi fell into step beside her.

"Yea well…" he trailed off, his hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"But I don't really have anything else to do since I'm done with my training for the day, so I'll be happy to." She said smiling.

They both walked towards Ichiraku in silence, each preoccupied with there own thoughts.

Once they reached the familiar stand, they saw that Naruto was already there eating his second bowl of ramen.

"So you couldn't wait until we got here to start eating?" Sakura said, sitting down next to the blond man.

Naruto looked up at Sakura and slurped up the rest of the noodles hanging out his mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura-chan I was just really hungry and you guys were taking forever." He almost whined.

Sakura chuckled and ordered her own bowl of ramen. Kakashi, who sat next to Sakura, ordered his own bowl of ramen as well.

All three ninja sat and ate there own bowls of ramen in silence, the only sounds made was the slurping sounds coming from Naruto.

Once he was finished with his fifth bowl, Naruto leaned back and watched his former team mates. They both were eating there ramen, but there was a strained silence between them, and both were avoiding looking at each other directly. He sighed and paid for this meal and got up, catching the attention of both ninja's.

"Where are you going Naruto? You're done already?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Yea I had eaten earlier, it was nice to see you guys again, but I need to go home and take care of Hinata, she's been throwing up a lot lately." He said.

"Oh… well I hope she feels better, and I guess I'll see you later." Sakura said and got up and hugged Naruto gently. Naruto hugged her back and then pulled back.

"Try to talk to him, he made a mistake before but he's only human," He whispered so that only Sakura could hear.

Her eyes widened before she smiled and nodded her head.

"Well bye Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi looked up, his eye crinkling showing that he was smiling under his mask.

"Bye Naruto, good luck with Hinata," He said simply.

"Thanks" Naruto yelled already running back towards his house.

'_Please find a way to forgive him Sakura…'_ the blond shinobi thought as he took off towards the home he shared with his wife.

Now alone, an awkward silence settled over the two shinobi. Sakura cleared her throat and sat back down next to Kakashi. She couldn't handle the tense silence between them any more so she decided to make some light conversation.

'_Let's see think of something light…'_

"So how is your training going so far?" Kakashi asked beating her to the punch.

"It's going good, I'm done with training with Gai, thank god, but now I'm training with Neji."

Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose a fraction.

"What are you training with him for?"

"On weapons, to tell you the truth I really don't like using a sword, I'd much rather use kunai or Senbon, but Neji said that I had to be at least somewhat skilled in using a sword."

"Yea that's true."

Sakura looked back down at her hands in her lap.

"Kakashi…why…after all this time are you trying to talk to me again?" She asked hesitantly.

Kakashi sighed and stood up, he put down enough money for both there bowls of ramen and then started to walk away.

"Sakura, follow me," He said quietly.

Sakura got up from her chair and followed Kakashi, silently wondering where he was leading them. Kakashi lead them to team 7's old training grounds and then stopped next to the familiar three poles.

"Do you remember this place?"

"Yea this was our old training grounds…" Sakura answered.

"There are a lot of memories here, both good and bad."

"Yea…there are. So why are we here," She asked still puzzled.

Kakashi turned towards Sakura and walked up to her until he was so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. She made to take a step back, slightly disconcerted with there closeness but Kakashi grabbed her arms and brought her into a hug. Shocked, Sakura didn't pull away but neither did she hug him back.

"Sakura…you've changed so much… you've become something that I never wished for any of my subordinates," He whispered into her ear.

Sakura felt a shiver go through her body, which caused Kakashi to hold her tighter. The feel of his warm body pressed so closely against her own didn't bring the usual nervousness; instead she felt slight warmth spread through her to end in the pit of her stomach.

'_What is this feeling…'_ she wondered stunned at her own bodies' reaction to Kakashi.

"Kakashi please let me go," She whispered.

Kakashi didn't move for a while, making Sakura wonder if he had even heard her, but then he let his arms slide from around her and he took a step back, his black eye gazing at her sadly.

"I'm sorry that wasn't appropriate."

"No its okay I just have a thing with my personal space…." She said wiping the sheen of sweat that had appeared on her forehead.

Kakashi just stood and studied her until she fidgeted.

"Is there anything specific you wanted to say to me?" Sakura asked getting slightly annoyed.

Kakashi laughed

"I guess everything about you hasn't changed, you're just as impatient as ever."

Sakura smiled a little but folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Okay okay the reason I brought you here was to ask you about some things without people overhearing…. Why didn't you tell anybody what happened while you were with Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura shifted her gaze to the three wooden pillars behind Kakashi. The memory of the first training session they had with Kakashi all those years ago popped up in her head.

'_Why are all of these old memories coming up all of the sudden?'_

"I didn't tell anybody because there is nothing to tell," She said avoiding Kakashi's eye.

"Okay I guess you don't have any reason to trust me anymore…I just wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you the last couple of years; I really didn't mean to hurt you," He said.

Sakura sighed and leaned against a tree trunk, her jade eyes scanning the familiar clearing slowly.

"Its not that you… I just don't understand why Naruto was good enough to still have your friendship but I wasn't. I had always considered you my friend not only my sensei. It hurt to see that you didn't even care enough about me to at least speak to me."

A long silence stretched between them and Sakura began to wonder if Kakashi would even have anything to say.

"Do you hate me?" Kakashi almost whispered.

Sakura turned towards Kakashi and studied him. He was also leaning against a tree, but his dark eye was downcast, and he was slouched more then usual… he was really a sad picture and Sakura almost felt sorry for him.

"Betrayal is the same no matter what form it takes… You betrayed my trust and from that moment I learned the one good thing you ever taught me… never trust anybody," She said and turned from him, truly too hurt to even watch his reaction. A minute later she heard a small pop and she knew that he was gone.

Sakura's knees buckled and she fell to the floor in a heap. She brought her hand up to her breast where her heart pounded so hard that she was sure everybody in the village could hear it.

'_What is wrong with me?'_

She closed her eyes and could see Kakashi in her minds eye. His warm body pressed up against hers, his strong arms wrapped around her, giving her a sense of…comfort? Security? She didn't know but it was disturbing to her that she was even thinking about her ex-sensei at all.

"What's wrong with me!?" she exclaimed frustrated.

'_How did I get from hating him for abandoning me to loving the way he feels against me!?'_

"Okay this is just too weird I definitely need to get home and get some sleep," She said and got back up shakily and started to walk back to her apartment.

Unbeknownst to the pink haired Kinochi she was not the only one berating herself. Kakashi stood in his small apartment, his dark orb scanning what little he had.

'_I had run again…'_

He was a coward and running was the only way he ever dealt with his problems. He was beginning to do the one thing he had sworn he didn't want to do.

'_Maybe my decision to stay away did more harm then good.'_

He didn't know why but his chest had tightened almost painfully at remembering the accusing words that had spilled from her mouth. He knew that what she had said was true, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. She was right; he had abandoned her because of his own cowardness. He couldn't face the fact that the one woman he had really cared about he couldn't even protect.

He wondered what the pink haired Kinochi would think if she knew the real reasons behind his abandonment of her. But he could never tell her...

His heart ached painfully in his chest and he brought a gloved hand up to clench at the clothing covering him.

Even after all these years of trying to put up a barrier around his heart, she was already making cracks in that barrier. He just hoped that this training would end soon because he didn't want to be back in the same place he had been all those years before.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rest of the week went by basically uneventful for Sakura. She trained everyday with Neji and then went back home to her lonely house. By the end of the week she had become very skilled with a sword and even more skilled with a shuriken and a kunai.

On the last day of her training she was called into Tsunade's office. Once she had arrived at HQ she was led down the familiar hall that led to Tsunade's office. She knocked twice and then opened the door and stepped into the spacious office. She looked around and was surprised to see Kakashi there as well.

"You needed me sensei?" she asked

"Oh hi Sakura I called you here because there is an emergency mission that I need to send you on… I understand this is your third week of training so I'm going to have Kakashi go with you on this mission so that he can train you."

"But sensei I'm supposed to be training with Shizune and Kurenai this week not Kakashi."

"yea I know but at the moment I need Shizune to help me with other duties and Kurenai is on a mission already so I'm going to shorten your training, you are good enough at being a medic and at genjutsu, so I am going to just have you train with Kakashi this week and then next week we will have our scheduled battle."

"Okay sensei, I understand, so what are the details to this mission." She said all business.

"Your mission will be a B-ranked mission, I want you to go to the sand country and give this scroll to the Kazekage. It contains important and very dangerous information. Even though this is a B-ranked mission I want you two to be on alert because if this scroll gets into the wrong hands it could be disastrous. I want you two to take the whole week on this mission. It will take you three days to get to Suna and back but I want you to stay in Suna and work with the Kazekage for two days."

Tsunade gave Sakura the scroll and smiled at her.

"Now that you know your mission I want you guys to leave tomorrow morning. Good luck… your dismissed."

Sakura was the first to leave Tsunade's office, followed closely by Kakashi. Once out in the hall Sakura tucked the scroll into her Jounin jacket and turned toward Kakashi.

"I will meet you in front of the main gate at dawn tomorrow, since it's going to be a long trip we should get started early. See you later Kakashi, oh and please don't be late." Sakura said as she turned away and started walking down the hall.

Kakashi stared after her intently.

'_Well this is going to be an interesting week.'_ He thought and formed seals and was gone with a puff of smoke.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors note****:**

It's finally come, Kakashi and Sakura have a mission together and during this mission is where feelings start to arise between the two. In this chapter the stuff that happened between Kakashi and Sakura was kind of hinting as to why Kakashi stopped his relationship with Sakura. Also it is the start of Sakura beginning to see Kakashi in another light. Well the next chapter will consist of there trip to Suna and what happens between them. I'm going to start giving Kakashi's point of view as well as Sakura's. I hope everybody likes this chapter and if there are any suggestions you guys have to just review and I'll definitely reply. Thanks for reading!

Next Chapter:

Kakashi and Sakura take off on there mission and start Sakura's training with Ninjutsu. During the first night Sakura is surprised to start feeling something other then comradity towards Kakashi.


	5. A Twist of Fate

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Naruto!

**Warnings:** nothing, the fic is going to be rated T right now for adult situations but it will be brought up to M rating in later chapters.

_**Side note:**_ Okay I know that Sakura thinks about Sasuke a lot so far but you have to understand that even though its been a couple of years she still has not gotten over her past trauma, mainly Sasuke. **Also I'm currently looking for a good Beta that can look over my chapters pretty fast. If anyone is interested please PM me and I'll reply as soon as I can**.

- V -

_**A twist of fate (Revised)**_

After finding out about the mission, Sakura had automatically gone home to get her things ready for the mission. Too soon she was finished with packing and was now sitting on her couch, tea cup in hand, bored out of her mind.

Sipping up the last of her tea, she got up and decided to take a walk outside. So she put on her jacket and left her house.

She just walked around Konohagakure, letting her feet just take her, not really minding where she went. She looked up to find that she had wondered into the old Uchiha sector of the village.

The place was still deserted after all these years. No one wanted to live in this cursed place, the place where the Uchiha's lived and died. It was like a black stain that could never be erased from the minds of the villagers.

Hardly anyone walked through these streets; she was surprised herself that she even dared to walk on the deserted street. This place symbolized everything that has become apart of her life. Loneliness, abandoned, cold… she looked up at the buildings that used to hold life, now only cold windows to the past.

She walked slowly through the deserted streets, looking at the buildings and the homes that had once held happiness and life. She felt a kind of comradity to this place; she who had no one left in this world, whom had lost everything and now only stood on her own stubbornness… just like these buildings.

Even though decay was everywhere, these buildings still stood, too stubborn to be erased, even though the only Uchiha that could have rebuilt this place, was long dead.

Sakura let her mind wander through her memories; something she usually avoided, afraid that her mind would latch onto the bad memories. But much to her surprise she only thought of the good memories of her childhood. She had only been to the Uchiha compound a couple times when she was a child. Back then this place was beautiful, all the people alive and happy, always smiling…Like she used to be.

She had been an innocent child; she never experienced hardship, never experienced death. The only things that shaped her childhood was being made fun of by the other children, but that had stopped when she had met Ino.

'_Pig…'_

She missed her good friend so very much. After their first Chuunin exams they had become good friends and they used to hang out all the time. But that all changed after Sasuke's death…

Ino had moved to the Suna to be with Kankurou, which was a big surprise to everyone. Sakura hadn't even known how the two shinobi had met but obviously it was a good match because the last she heard was that Ino was married and pregnant.

Sakura sighed and continued walking.

She wished she could go back to that time when she still smiled all the time, when her green eyes still held innocence, when she was still happy….

She stopped before a familiar house, her jade eyes gazing at the once beautiful place that used to be Sasuke's home.

She slowly walked up the walk way to the door and slid it open. Inside was full of cobwebs and dust. The furniture was still untouched, the kitchen left the way it was when he had left.

She walked past all the different rooms in the house and stopped before one room. She raised her hand to press against the cool wood of the door. Pushing it open she stepped into the small room, looking around curiously. She had only been in this room once before, and that was when Sasuke had first run away. Then she had been crying, laying down on his bed and crying, hating fate. Now she only stood her eyes dry.

She moved to the dresser where there was a picture frame face down. She picked up the picture and wiped the layer of dust off. It was an old picture of team 7… she remembered when she took this picture, back then she only had eyes for Sasuke. She looked back at the picture a small smile appearing on her lips.

There was Kakashi his hands on the heads of both Naruto and Sasuke, his eye closed, showing he was smiling. Naruto was smiling goofily, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. She was in the middle, the 12 year old version of herself was smiling prettily and had a slight blush in her cheeks, while her green eyes where focused on the boy standing beside her. Sakura's eyes shifted to look at the scowling face that she had loved. He didn't look very happy to have Kakashi's hand on his head. His black eyes where looking into the camera, emotionless as always. His young face was twisted into a scowl, and he had his arms crossed in front of him.

He had always done that… he had always closed himself off from the rest of them; he was always the outsider in the team.

Looking back now she didn't understand how she had not gotten the hint. He had never showed any interest in her and when he did it was only as a friend. Her love was always one sided….

Looking back down at Sasuke's scowling face, her hands tightened around the frame until her knuckles turned white.

"With all the hell you put me through I would think that by now I would have learned to hate you… but no matter how hard I try I can't hate you," She said into the silent room.

Sakura sighed and put the picture back on the desk face down, not wanting to see the picture of team seven anymore.

She took one last look around and left the house, not wanting to think about the dead Uchiha of her childhood.

She walked back to the main village and past all the lighted streets. She was not in the mood to talk to anybody right now, and if she stayed in the village some one was sure to recognize her and want to talk with her.

So instead she found herself sitting on top of the Third Hokage's head. She didn't come here often, it was usually Naruto's spot to hang out on, but today she wanted to sit here and watch the village below her. She had lived in this village all her life, she knew every square inch of it and she risked her life to protect it. Her green eyes gazed down at the sparkling village before her, searching for something.

'_I've risked my life, killed, even lost my innocence for the protection of this village… but why do I feel as if I have nothing here anymore?'_

She knew she had friends in the village but she still felt alone, even when she was surrounded by her friends she still felt like she was alone.

The only person that had understood her loneliness was Naruto, but now he was happy and about to have a family. She remembered when she had first left the hospital. She had been healed physically but her mental state was so fragile that a wrong look would have broken her.

That was when she and Naruto had first started dating. They had come to each other for comfort and healing and for a while it had worked. They were happy and Naruto had even helped her overcome her fear of intimacy, but soon it was apparent that there relationship wouldn't had worked long term.

'_Even in death Sasuke fucks with our lives… its incredible how much power he really had over us.' _

Even though Sakura knew that the blond shinobi loved her dearly, Sakura couldn't return his feelings and because of that she felt guilty for leading Naruto on. So she had broken it off with him, which had broken his heart but he had forgiven her. Even though they were still very close Sakura didn't feel that real bond between them anymore. It felt as if everybody but her had moved on. She was the only one living in the past, she just couldn't move on no matter how hard she tried.

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, thoroughly frustrated.

"God I'm about to go on a mission with Kakashi, alone, and all I can think about is being depressed! What's wrong with me," She said her voice disappearing in the wind.

She looked up at the sky; it was a cool night tonight. She could see the stars clearly and the moon was almost full.

She took a deep breath of the fresh night air and laid back, gazing up at the night sky. She yawned into her hand and closed her eyes.

'_I'll only stay here for a little longer,'_ She thought before sleep over took her and for the first time in a while she didn't dream.

She became aware again when she heard the cry of a bird. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see the sun already up.

She sat straight up and looked around confused for a second, trying to get her bearings.

"Oh shit what the hell time is it?" she yelled and jumped to her feet.

She looked up and saw that the sun was well on its way into the sky. Sakura quickly made her way back to her apartment and got her pack and then hurried to the front gate. When she arrived Kakashi was there leaning casually against the wall reading his usual Icha Icha book. When she arrived he looked up from his book, his silver eyebrow rising an inch.

"Well hello sleepy head," He said putting his book away.

Sakura bit her lip, embarrassed.

"I know I'm late, I just lost track of time," she said apologetically.

"Well since we are leaving behind schedule we are going to have to pick up the pace… I hope you can keep up," Kakashi said playfully and then took off into the trees.

Sakura scowled darkly and jumped into the trees chasing after him.

They traveled the rest of that day in comfortable silence. They decided to stop for the night a little after the sun had disappeared behind the mountains.

Jumping down from a branch Sakura scanned the clearing, trying to sense for any other chakra signals. Finding none, she relaxed and dropped her pack on the ground.

"Hey Kakashi how about you get the fire going, I'm going to go find us something to eat." She said, turning and disappearing into the underbrush.

Kakashi jumped into the clearing after Sakura had left and dropped his own pack to the ground. By the time Sakura came back, a couple of fish in her hands, there was a fire going and Kakashi was sitting near the fire gazing into the flickering flames.

Setting the fish above the fire to cook, Sakura then sat down opposite from where Kakashi sat.

"So when are we going to start training?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura from across the fire and sighed.

"We'll start training tomorrow, tonight we need to rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day," He said, taking a fish from the fire and starting to eat it.

Sakura took a fish also and nibbled on it, her mind wondering. She watched Kakashi through the flames.

"Hey Kakashi… why do you wear that mask?" she had always wondered what was beneath the mask that he always had the need to hide.

"Just a habit I guess," He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I remember when we were still team 7, me, Naruto and Sasuke used to have little missions to see you without your mask. Naruto always thought you had buck teeth or something," She said chuckling.

Kakashi's eye widened a fraction and she heard him laugh.

"Naruto and his imagination."

"So what are you hiding anyways?" Sakura asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

Kakashi looked back up at Sakura; he could see the curiosity shining in her eyes.

"If I show you will you keep it our little secret?"

Sakura's vivid green eyes widened in surprise and then she nodded her curiosity building.

Kakashi brought his hand up to his black mask and curled his fingers around the edge and slowly pulled the material free from his face.

Sakura's eyes widened even more when she saw Kakashi without his mask. She was surprised at how handsome he was without his mask. He had no buck teeth or mole; instead he had a strong jaw, and high cheekbones. His teeth were straight and white and his lips were very… kissable.

Sakura almost gasped audibly at her last thought, she looked away from Kakashi slightly ashamed at her own thoughts.

'_Now where the hell did that thought come from? Even though his lips are nice…'_

Sakura couldn't help smirking at that thought but she looked back at Kakashi to find that he had put his mask back up over his face.

"So you're not ugly, what's the reason for the mask then?"

Kakashi stood up throwing the remains of his fish into the fire.

"It's just a childhood habit that's all. I'll take first watch tonight," He said swiftly changing the subject.

Seeing that Kakashi didn't want to talk anymore, Sakura sighed and took a blanket from her pack and laid it near the fire. She then lay on the blanket and turned on her side gazing into the fire.

Kakashi jumped into a tree and sat comfortably on the branch, watching Sakura get ready for bed below.

'_Why did I show her my face?'_

Not finding an answer to his unspoken question he looked back down at Sakura who now faced towards him.

'_I guess she was tired, she fell asleep pretty fast.'_

Looking away from the sleeping woman he scanned the area closely making sure that there were no ninja around. Finding none he took out his book and began to read.

But after a couple of minutes he put the book away, bored. He looked back down into the clearing where Sakura had turned onto her back, a hand resting near her cheek.

He watched her sleep, his eye picking up the slight frown that marred her features.

'_She really has become beautiful.'_

He shook his head roughly, slightly annoyed with himself for his own thoughts and looked away from the clearing. A couple of hours later he jumped down from the branch and walked towards Sakura. He kneeled down and brought his hand to her shoulder, about to wake her up for her watch, but he hesitated. His eye gazed at her relaxed features. Her short pink hair was fanned out around her head. He brushed a stray lock away from her face and softly trailed a finger along her soft cheek. She frowned and then pressed her face more firmly against his hand. As if her movement had snapped him back to his senses, Kakashi withdrew his hand and shook her shoulder waking her up immediately. She looked up at him with bleary eyes.

"It's your watch," He said simply and went to the other side of the fire and lay down.

Sakura got to her feet, a little confused at Kakashi's behavior, and jumped into a branch. The rest of the night was uneventful and when dawn came, Kakashi and Sakura took off again. As she followed Kakashi, Sakura's eyes kept on drifting to the figure in front of her. She thought about last night when Kakashi had showed her his face.

'_I wonder why he wanted to show me his face… and why cant I get his face out of my mind?'_

Her eyes drifted from the back of his silver head, down his back and landed on his ass.

'_I wonder what he looks like under all those clothes…'_

Sakura gasped and missed her footing on the next branch. Sakura felt her self falling out of the tree, when a strong arm came around her waist and re balanced her on the branch.

"Are you getting tired?" Kakashi asked, his brow furrowed.

Sakura quickly withdrew from his arms and shook her head, berating her self.

"No I'm not tired I…I was just thinking and the branch gave way under me," She lied, looking everywhere but at Kakashi.

Kakashi studied her for another minute and then turned around and jumped to the next branch.

"Well let's get going, I want to get to the edge of the desert by the time the sun sets."

"Hai!" Sakura said quickly and began to follow him again.

'_I can not believe I almost fell out of the fucking tree because I was looking at Kakashi's ass! What is going on, why do I keep having these thoughts about him? He's my ex-sensei for Kami's sake!'_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors note****:**

Well that's the 5th chapter. I know not a lot has happened in this chapter but don't worry soon there will be plenty of action. If you have any comments or advice please review! Thanks for reading. Ja Ne!

Next chapter:

Kakashi decides to stop early so he can begin training Sakura. Next is the huge battle between Sakura and Kakashi, who wins? You'll have to wait and see.


	6. Training Begins

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Naruto!

**Warnings:** Violence and language.

_**Side note: **_This chapter has a huge fight scene between Sakura and Kakashi. I'm not that great at writing fight scenes but I hope you like what you read. Please review with any questions, concerns or any feedback… all reviews are welcome and thanks a bunch to those who did review!

- VI -

_**Training begins (Revised)**_

That night Kakashi decided to make camp a little earlier then usual; he planned on beginning Sakura's training today. Kakashi stopped in a small clearing that he thought was sufficient enough for the night. Sakura soon entered the clearing and stopped behind him, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Kakashi we still have a long time to go until nightfall, why are we stopping?" She asked, dropping her light pack to the ground and stretching her arms above her. Kakashi dropped his pack as well and turned to face Sakura.

"I plan to start training you today and we are going to start with a battle to see how much you know right now so I don't want you too tired out," He explained.

'_Finally! I thought we would never get to train!'_

Sakura only shrugged her shoulders and started to collect small pieces of wood for their fire. When she had collected all she could find she went back to the clearing and deposited her load in the middle of the grassy field.

"Hey don't bother making a fire right now we are not going to stay in this clearing while we fight," Sakura heard Kakashi say to her right.

She looked up to find Kakashi had taken off his Jounin jacket and only had on a loose black shirt, his usual black mask, and his pants on.

Following his lead, Sakura unzipped her own jacket and deposited it next to her pack. She took off her over shirt, leaving a loose sleeveless shirt, and secured her Hitai-ate around her head.

'_Finally I can show him just what I have learned from someone else, my true sensei,'_ she thought and looked back up at Kakashi expectantly.

"We'll leave our things here. There is another clearing a little ways from here, that's where we will fight," Kakashi said and then took off into the trees, Sakura close on his heels.

Once they reached the clearing, Sakura took her gloves from her kunai pouch and slowly put them on, smirking.

"You ready?" Kakashi asked watching her put on her gloves.

Sakura nodded and watched Kakashi lift up his Hitai-ate to reveal his crimson Sharingan.

'_So I guess he's going to take me seriously… Good he couldn't beat me otherwise.'_

Both shinobi watched each other carefully, studying each others body language. Sakura avoided looking at Kakashi's eyes, remembering Gai's advice about fighting against a Sharingan user. In a burst of pink petals Sakura disappeared before Kakashi. She crouched down in the underbrush and watched Kakashi who still stood in the open clearing.

'_What is he doing just standing there? He's wide open to any attacks.'_

Sakura threw some kunai at Kakashi and then ran to another position, throwing kunai as she went. Kakashi dodged all the kunai with the metal on his gloves; His eyes followed the direction they had come from. He smirked and disappeared from the clearing.

'_Found you Sakura.'_

Kakashi appeared before the startled Kinochi and grabbed her from behind, successfully making her immobile under him. His eyes widened when the body underneath him disappeared and in its place was a log.

"Kuso!"

He looked around and saw another flurry of kunai coming at him from all directions. He jumped out of the way and performed a seal.

Kakashi disappeared from her sight, Sakura jumped back and waited, listening carefully. Her emerald eyes scanned her surroundings, looking for any signs of Kakashi. When she didn't find any she jumped up from the ground just as Kakashi's fist burst through the patch of grass that she just had been standing on.

She smirked and landed in front of the grey haired shinobi. "I'm not that naive, Kakashi."

"I guess I should get serious then huh?" he said and lunged for her.

She dodged his flurry of punches and kicks while throwing some of her own hits. Kakashi threw a punch at her chest and Sakura blocked it with her arm, causing it to graze her jaw. Sakura's eyes began to water from the impact, but her eyes burned with rage.

'_That hurt, asshole!'_

She threw her own chakra induced punch and landed a hit to his chest, causing Kakashi to fly back through several trees. Sakura watched in pleasure as Kakashi slowly got up, breathing hard. Not letting him get any time to rest, she did a set of seals.

"Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu!"

A flurry of pink blossoms began to fall all around them making it hard to see a few inches in front of you. Sakura made her way through the storm of flowers and threw a hard kick to Kakashi's ribs, but Kakashi caught her foot and twisted it painfully. Sakura twisted her body out of his hold and back flipped out of his reach. She then lunged at him again but to Kakashi's surprise she dropped to a low crouch and kicked her leg up connecting with the bottom of Kakashi's chin. The body before her disappeared and she saw a log appear from the smoke. She suddenly felt a presence behind her and she tried to jump out of the way but was too late and Kakashi connected a solid punch to her back, sending her flying. She jumped up from the ground and lunged at Kakashi again, furious that she had let Kakashi land a hit on her.

"I see you've improved on your Taijutsu," He said dodging her flying fists.

"That's not the only thing I've improved on Kakashi." She jumped back and performed seals, her emerald eyes glittering.

"Kage Bunshin." Three more clones of Sakura appeared beside her and they lunged at Kakashi, latching onto his arms and legs.

"Let's see you get out of this one. Bunshin Bakuha!"

The three clones exploded around Kakashi, but instead of being hurt the Kakashi in front of her turned into a log… again.

"Shimata! Where the hell are you!?" Sakura yelled thoroughly frustrated.

She jumped from the clearing and searched from the shadows. She saw a glint of light from her right and turned just in time to block a punch from Kakashi. She sliced a kunai at his stomach, successfully slicing open Kakashi's stomach.

'_Yes! Finally got him.'_

Kakashi grimaced and jumped back into the shadows holding the bleeding wound. Sakura chased after him while her hands performed a flurry of seals.

"Doku Kiri!"

A huge cloud of purple mist was expelled from her mouth and Kakashi quickly covered his face, trying not to inhale any of the poisonous fumes.

'_She already knows a lot of jutsu's and she has improved a lot on Taijutsu.'_

He jumped out of the cloud and landed on a tree branch, safely away from the purple poison cloud. He winced when a twinge of pain went through him from the wound on his stomach.

'_She's definitely improved if she can wound me.'_

Seeing a glint of light from his left, Kakashi jumped from the tree just in time to dodge three Senbon that had hit the tree where his neck was just seconds ago. Kakashi's eyes widened a fraction, very impressed at Sakura's accuracy. His mismatched eyes searched around him and caught a glimpse of pink in the bushes. His hands formed a seal quickly.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A huge fireball formed before Kakashi and sped towards Sakura who was hiding in the bushes under him. She jumped free from the fireballs path and back flipped into their original clearing.

'_That was Sasuke's move…'_

Sakura violently pushed that thought away. She did a slow circle, her roaming eyes trying to catch any movement.

A gust of wind went through her and then she saw a 12 year old Sasuke leaning heavily on a tree, kunai sticking from him and blood everywhere. Sasuke reached out a hand to her.

"Sakura…Help!"

Sakura's eyes burned in anger and she scowled and brought her hands up.

"Kai!" the Genjustu was released and she found Kakashi standing in Sasuke's place.

Sakura leaned down and released the hook on the weights she had been wearing on her ankles and her wrists and dropped them to the ground, causing a cloud of dust to rise from the impact. Kakashi watched in amusement, slightly surprised she still had the weights on.

Sakura's face was twisted in a sneer before she disappeared and Kakashi sensed her behind him.

'_She has gotten fast, almost as fast as me!'_

Kakashi quickly spun around and dodged the fist aimed at his head. He saw the slight blue tinge around her hands and he jumped back.

'_I can't get hit by her again or I'll be put in the hospital.'_

He did a set of seals and created two more shadow clones. They all lunged at Sakura and she was stuck fending off three different pair of fists, giving her no room to counter attack. She finally stabbed a clone and landed a punch on the other clone, leaving the real Kakashi standing before her.

"Is that all you have Kakashi?" Sakura said sarcastically.

Kakashi smirked, his eyes looking straight at her before another clone jumped on her causing her to crumple to the ground. Kakashi replaced his clone above Sakura and held her hands behind her back.

"Well I guess this match is over…" Kakashi said, pleased with himself.

'_Not quite…'_

Sakura forced chakra to her hands and her fingers pressed three points in Kakashi's wrists and then she forced her chakra into him. Sakura smiled widely when she felt Kakashi's hold on her completely disappear.

"Fuck!" Kakashi muttered as his whole body began to get numb, starting from his arms. Sakura smirked to herself, knowing she had surprised Kakashi, he never swore, and the fact that he did now pleased her a lot.

"What the hell did you do?!" He asked Sakura who was now smirking at him.

"I proved you wrong… _now_ the match is over."

Kakashi sat and inspected his arms, not pleased to see a slight bluish tinge to them.

"What did you do to my arms, Sakura?"

Sakura approached Kakashi and took his arms in her hands. She quickly healed his arms as much as she could and then let him go.

"You wont have full access to them for a couple of hours, basically I closed off your chakra by pressing pressure points in your wrists and then I forced my own chakra into your system, causing your nerve messages to and from your brain to be disturbed so that you cant use your arms for a short amount of time. Its something I perfected from Kabuto," She explained.

Kakashi sat silently feeling a slight tingle in his hands but when he tried to move something, he couldn't.

"Well I guess you have gotten a lot better. I don't really understand why Tsunade wants you to learn more jutsu's you already have a good arsenal…" he trailed off and became silent again.

"Yea well she doesn't really know about all the different techniques that I know. I had a lot of time and access to many different scrolls under Tsunade's tutelage, and I took full advantage of it." Sakura mused, removing her gloves and rubbing her sore jaw gingerly.

"Your lucky I didn't kill you for punching my face…" she trailed off still pissed.

Kakashi chuckled and looked up at her from his sitting position.

"Yea well I guess our training session is over since I can't teach you jutsu's without the use of my hands," Kakashi said but winced and looked down at his wound that had started to bleed again.

Sakura felt bad for the older Jounin. _'I shouldn't have gone so far…'_

She walked over to Kakashi and kneeled down in front of him.

"Let me see your wound."

Sakura moved her hands over his wound and healed it and then she pulled away and looked down at his arms.

"Give me your hands again," she ordered.

Kakashi hesitantly lifted his arms as much as he could and Sakura took his partially gloved hands in her own. His hands were warm to the touch and his fingers were so covered with scars that there was hardly a finger print anymore. She silently studied his arms, looking for the place she had temporarily paralyzed. She found the spot where the nerves were unable to pass and she pushed another burst of her chakra into that spot. The chakra unblocked most of the nerves and she could see more messages coming to and from the brain. Kakashi felt more tingling in his arms and experimentally tried to move a little and much to his surprise his fingers moved sluggishly.

"I thought you couldn't fix it."

Sakura let go of his hands and leaned back on the balls of her feet.

"I thought I couldn't either; I was just going on a hunch. You'll probably have full access to your arms in thirty minutes." She finished and got up from her kneeling position.

"Thank you for healing my wound Sakura," he said and smiled under his mask.

Before she could reply he got up and turned to head back to the camp they had left there things in. Once there, Sakura moved to make a fire but Kakashi stopped her.

"Don't worry about making a fire I'll do it. There is a small stream nearby if you want to go wash up," he said already turning his back to her.

"But you still don't have that much movement in your hands how…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll figure out a way. Just go," He said his back still turned.

Sakura stared at his turned back stunned, but she got over her surprise and went to get her bathing tools from her pack. With her arms full she turned to leave.

"Thanks Kakashi. I'll be back in a little bit," she said and took off leaving Kakashi to his thoughts.

'_She has gotten really good. She has learned a lot of new jutsu's that I never taught her. Not only is she sufficient in Ninjutsu, she also is not affected by genjutsu and she probably is very skilled in that area as well. She has also improved greatly in her Taijutsu, which is probably due to Gai's training sessions.'_

Kakashi sat next to the small camp fire, his black orb gazing into the flickering flames, unseeing.

'_That last technique she used was very unusual… the fact that she knows so much about the body tells me she is very skilled with being a medic nin which is not surprising considering her tutelage under Tsunade. Overall I think she is more then qualified to become ANBU. She will probably be able to get through the recon and the written exam of the ANBU entrance exam… I just hope she will be able to pass the mental test.'_

Kakashi sighed and looked down at his hands. _'She was right I'm already able to have a lot of movement from my hands. She has indeed grown both mentally and physically the past couple of years.'_

Even though he felt he had failed miserably with team 7, he was still proud of both Sakura and Naruto's progress. He thought back to the decision he had made years ago.

'_I didn't think my absence from her life would affect her so much… I just couldn't stay in her life; it was too painful… for both of us.'_

He had made sure that Tsunade had given him long missions for the last couple of years. He had stayed as far away from Konoha as much as possible because he didn't want to be reminded of his failure and his locked up feelings.

Ever since team Kakashi was reunited he had started to develop feelings for the single girl of his team. No matter how hard he had refused those feelings, or how much he had told himself that he was wrong and his affection towards the pink haired Kinochi was wrong, he just couldn't help but feel stronger for her. Every time she was near he just couldn't help but feel a tight knot in his stomach and feel his chest tighten.

Kakashi shook his head, trying to get Sakura out of his thoughts, but to no avail.

'_Being near her is just making all of this worse. When I was able to avoid her I could control my feelings, but now it is just too hard.'_

Kakashi just hoped that he could get through this mission without revealing his feelings for the pink haired Kinochi.

'_Once this mission is over we can go back to not seeing each other again.'_

Even though he kept repeating this like a mantra in his head, he had a nagging feeling that things were about to get much more complicated.

- 0o0 -

Sakura walked into the small clearing and was surprised to see, not a stream, but a waterfall that ended in a huge pond.

'_It's beautiful._'

Her emerald eyes gazed up at the amazing site and wondered if Kakashi had known about this all along. She dropped her things by the bank and then took off her outer clothes. When she was down to her panties and her bindings she waded into the cool water, shivering slightly from the cold. She proceeded to wash herself and her hair. When she was done she got out of the cool stream and dried herself. She got up from the bank and walked out on top of the water and sat down, closing her eyes.

She had gotten into the habit of meditating to organize her thoughts and calm her mind. She focused her thoughts while at the same time her senses stayed alert for any intrusions.

After another hour she got up from her meditation feeling almost calm again and got dressed.

Kakashi was probably wondering where she was, she didn't want to worry the man anymore then he was probably already worried. She got her bag and took off back to the clearing where she found Kakashi sitting next to the fire deep in thought.

"I thought you got lost," Kakashi said.

Sakura heard the smile in his voice and she looked over to see Kakashi watching her.

"No I found it alright I was just meditating for a while, I wanted to clear my mind."

Kakashi didn't respond so she just shrugged her shoulders and jumped into a tree.

"Ill take first watch tonight, I wouldn't be able to sleep right now even if I tried."

When he didn't respond she just took out a scroll and started to read some reports she had brought along with her. A couple of hours later she put away the scrolls and looked down into the clearing. She was surprised to find the fire reduced to just embers and her companion asleep on his mat next to the fire. She jumped down into the clearing and put some more wood on the fire which brought it once again to a blaze.

Sakura's eyes were drawn to the sleeping man on the other side of the fire. Against her better judgment she went over to stand over him. He looked so innocent when he slept. Even though a third of his face was visible she could see that the usual worry lines around his eyes weren't there when he slept and her fingers itched to pull down his mask to see the rest of his face. She slowly brought her hand up to his silver hair and gently slid her fingers through the surprisingly silky locks.

She knew what she was doing was a huge invasion of Kakashi's personal space and if he ever found out he definitely wouldn't be please, but she just couldn't help it. She had this ridiculous urge to just pull down that hated mask and… what?

She didn't know but she gulped back her nervousness and gently started to pull his mask down. When she could see his face fully, her eyes roamed over his features. To say the least Kakashi was indeed handsome. She brought her fingers up to slide them along his cheek in a soft caress of sorts. Her eyes strayed back up to his eye that should have been closed but instead her emerald eyes clashed with his black eye. She pulled back startled and quickly stood up.

"Gomen…it's your watch," she said simply and retreated to her side of the fire, afraid to see the look in his eyes.

'_Stupid! Stupid! What was I thinking?!' _she berated her self inwardly, trying not to remember the tantalizing smell of him.

Little did she know the man in question was berating himself as well but for an entirely different reason.

'_Why didn't I stop her!?'_

Kakashi sat up from his mat and looked over to where Sakura was laying on her side facing away from him. He knew she wasn't sleeping because of the tense way she held herself.

'_What was she doing anyways?'_

Kakashi dismissed that thought almost immediately, not wanting to go down that path. Shaking his head to calm his nerves, he jumped into the spot Sakura had been in just minutes before.

'_Just forget it ever happened, it's not like I'll be seeing much of her after this mission.'_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors note****:**

Yeah the 6th chapter is done! So now Sakura is starting to feel something towards Kakashi. In this chapter you kind of get the inner battle Kakashi is having. So next chapter will be up in a bit I'm already working on it. Also if you guys have any suggestions or comments please review. Thanks for reviewing and reading!

Next chapter:

So in the next chapter Kakashi and Sakura will finally make it to Sunagakure and they will meet up with Gaara. Also Sakura and Kakashi's relationship start to take a much different turn…


	7. Old Friends, new Feelings

**Disclaimer****:** Don't own Naruto!

**Warning:** Sexual content, I changed the rating to M. Some angst

_**Side note:**_ there will be a lot of sexual content in this chapter and sorry kak/saku fans but it will not be between those two. Also the offer is still out there for a beta. Thanks and hope you like the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- VII -

_**Old Friends, New Feelings (Revised)**_

When morning came there was a silent agreement between the two shinobi to not mention the events of the previous night. The day went by basically uneventful. By noon they had reached the edge of the desert and soon after sunset they reached the entrance to Sunagakure. Sakura glanced up at the large multi-layered rock wall before her. She could see many sand shinobi posted on the wall. She had only been to the sand village once before when her, Kakashi, and Naruto had gone to rescue the current Kazekage, Gaara.

Sakura and Kakashi continued through the narrow passage and once they reached the other side they were intercepted by two sand shinobi.

"What are your names and business here?" the tallest one ordered his eyes glancing at the Konoha crest on their Hitai-ate.

"I am Haruna Sakura and this is Hatake Kakashi. We are here to see the Kazekage, we were sent here from Konoha by the Hokage," Sakura said.

The sand shinobi nodded and motioned for them to follow him. The sand Nin led them to the main building and down a hall to a set of double doors. He knocked twice.

"Come In." Sakura heard a familiar voice say from behind the door.

The sand Nin opened the door and walked in.

"Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi from Konoha are here to see you Kazekage-sama."

Gaara inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment and waved the two ninja in.

"Thank you Satai, your dismissed."

Once the sand Nin left the red head lifted his pale eyes to the two familiar faces before him.

"Sakura, Kakashi it's been a while."

"Yes it has, here this is a scroll Tsunade-sama wanted us to give to you," Kakashi said stepping up and giving the scroll to Gaara.

Gaara unrolled the scroll and scanned it.

"Gaara… Tsunade also sent us to help you with the treaty dealings with Konoha, apparently our treaty needs to be renewed and she wants us to be the representatives for Konoha," Sakura said stepping forward.

Gaara looked up from the scroll and studied the woman in front of him. It has been about 7 years since he had last seen Haruna Sakura. The woman before him did appear to be the same person from seven years prior but there were subtle changes, like the sparkle in her emerald eyes was gone and in its place were shadows that hinted to a lot of past pain. From the bags under her eyes he could tell that she had not slept regularly for a while now and even though she held her self ramrod straight he could feel the tense and tired energy practically rolling off of her in waves. Gaara's eyes jumped to the silver haired shinobi behind Sakura and then back to Sakura.

"Yes it is about time we updated our treaty of peace. By the way how is Naruto doing?"

The last time he had seen Naruto was about three years ago when he had gone to Konoha to meet with Tsunade. Back then Naruto didn't look so happy.

"Naruto is doing well, he is married to Hinata now and expecting a baby in nine months."

Gaara widened his eyes in surprise at the good news. He also noticed the way Sakura's eyes had softened at the mention of the blonde haired shinobi.

'_So I guess they are still close._'

"Well I'm glad he has finally found happiness," he said genuinely happy for Naruto.

"Yea me too," Sakura said smiling a little.

"About the treaty, we will start discussing it tomorrow morning, for tonight rest. I will have two rooms prepared for you right away."

Sakura silently sighed in relief at hearing that she wouldn't have to share a room with Kakashi.

Suddenly Sakura brightened up. "Gaara do you know where Kankurou and Ino live?"

Gaara's eyes widened slightly.

"Yes they live about two minutes from here. If you'd like I can walk you there, I was actually heading that way myself," Gaara offered to Sakura's surprise.

"Okay thank you," She turned to Kakashi, her smile disappearing.

"I guess I'll meet up with you tomorrow, I actually have some personal business to take care of here."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow slightly but otherwise said nothing. Gaara called in a sand Nin and told him to escort Kakashi to his room and then he left the office with Sakura in tow.

"So how did you know that Ino and Kankurou were together?" Gaara asked slightly curious.

"Ino was one of my best friends and I was told that she had left Konoha to be with Kankurou. I never got to say goodbye…"

Gaara glanced at the woman walking beside him and he saw the fleeting emotion pass through her eyes.

"I never thought you would end up the hurt one and Naruto would be the one that had moved on."

Sakura looked up in surprise, her emerald eyes studying his features.

"What did you say?"

"You haven't moved on have you? I can see the pain in your eyes. It's a shame; I used to enjoy seeing your smile."

Sakura looked back down at the ground. "I have changed, Gaara. I couldn't stay that sweet innocent girl forever. I had to grow up sometime."

"Not smiling doesn't signify maturity." Gaara sighed and turned towards her. She felt as if his pale eyes could see straight through her, which made her just a little more then uncomfortable.

"I've had a hard life Gaara, I'm a shinobi and as such my emotions don't matter."

Gaara stared at her still and she could have sworn she saw sadness in those pale eyes.

"You are not that Chuunin that fought to bring my brother from death all those years ago. It saddens me to see that you turned out this way. Yes it is true that in theory shinobi are weapons and nothing more but we are also humans and no matter how much you try to hide your feelings you will never achieve being just a tool. You have too much spirit, I can see it in your eyes, even though it has diminished a great deal since I last saw you."

Sakura lowered her eyes hearing the truth in his words.

'_He is right I do try to be emotionless, but it's so hard for me.'_

Gaara started walking again and Sakura fell into step beside him.

"Gaara… Do you sometimes wonder what the purpose of all of this is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our lives, shinobi, what's the point of everything?"

Gaara didn't answer; making her wonder if he had understood her question.

"You don't believe in yourself do you?"

Sakura looked up at him startled.

"Sometimes the reasons for things happening is not clear but the one thing that should be apparent to you is the people that hold a place in your heart, those are the people you should fight for."

"What if a person's heart is so broken that it doesn't have a place to be held," Sakura asked hesitantly.

"A heart can be mended," he said simply and then stopped before a small building. He went up to the door and knocked. A second later Kankurou answered the door, his eyes widening at seeing Gaara.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" he asked confused, his gaze flicking to Sakura.

"Is Ino home? She has a visitor."

"Uh yea come in and I'll go get her," he said and left the door open as he went to find his wife.

Sakura followed Gaara into the house, looking around curiously. He led her to a living room and she sat next to him on a couch. A second later she heard Kankurou return and she looked up to see Ino beside him, her blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Sakura?"

Sakura smiled and stood. "Hello Ino long time no see."

"Oh my god Sakura what are you doing here? Wow look at you!" Ino exclaimed and went over to hug her old friend.

Sakura returned her hug happily, but something felt off with her friend and she pulled back. Her eye's traveled down her friend's body and was surprised to find the big swell of her stomach.

"Ino…you're pregnant?"

Ino pulled back, her face flushed slightly pink.

"Yea I'm seven months pregnant." She said holding her husbands hand and looking at him lovingly.

Sakura watched the exchange between the two and she smiled happily, seeing her friend's obvious happiness.

"I'm glad you're happy Ino… well I just wanted to stop by and say hi. I'm going to be here the next two days so we'll have some time to talk and catch up later," Sakura said and turned to Gaara who still sat on the couch.

"Gaara if you don't mind can you show me where my room is?"

Gaara stood up and wished his bother goodbye and then left with Sakura, walking back towards the middle of the village. After a while they stopped in front of a small hotel.

Gaara turned to face her. "Your room is number 112; I placed you on the second floor and next to Kakashi. Please meet me at my office tomorrow morning at 9. Good night Sakura." Gaara bowed respectfully and then disappeared with a gust of sand.

Sakura made her way through the hotel until she was in front of her room. She pushed the door open and stepped into the spacious room. It was a comfortable room with a small bathroom in the corner. Sakura took off her sandals and dropped her pack on top of the small bed. Her eyes wandered to the right wall.

'_I wonder if Kakashi is in his room…'_

She shook her head feeling silly thinking about her ex-sensei's whereabouts.

"It's not like it matters anyways," She said out loud.

She stripped off her dirty clothes and put on a clean pair of pants and a tang top and got into the small bed. It wasn't the most comfortable but she didn't mind at least she didn't have to sleep on the hard ground for a bit. She pulled the blankets close around her and snuggled into the pillow.

- 0o0 -

_She heard a faint dripping sound and she opened her eyes to find herself in a cave of sorts. She sat up and looked around confused._

'_Where am I? What am I doing here?'_

_She got to her feet and looked around feeling as though she should know this place. She spun around when she heard a shuffling sound from behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke step from the shadows._

"_Sasuke? No… you're dead!" She whispered hoarsely._

_Sasuke didn't say anything but his cold eyes filled with lust as they traveled down her body. Sakura shivered, a cold dread spreading through her. She stepped back hesitantly to find herself cornered against a wall. Sasuke smirked smugly and advanced on her like a predator stalking its prey. He pressed his body against hers so that she was pinned against the wall, hardly able to breath. Instead of feeling body heat, she felt a bitter cold chill her to the bone. He brought his hand up and slid a cold finger down her cheek. She sharply turned her face away from his touch. Sasuke withdrew his hand and forced her hands above her head, keeping them covered with one hand. He leaned into her even more, pressing his cold lips to her neck, roughly kissing his way up her jaw before he covered her mouth with his. She couldn't help but feel a warm feeling spread through her. Sasuke pulled away from her and slipped a knee between her legs, slipping his cold hand up her thigh._

"_You want this don't you… no matter how much you deny it you still want me." Sasuke whispered into her ear, his cold breath whispering over her ear._

_She shuddered and fidgeted under his touch. He ground his hips against hers and she could feel him hard and big against her stomach. He slid his hand further up her thigh to the juncture of her legs and ripped her panties off leaving her exposed to him. Sakura gasped and watched in disbelief as her body responded to his touch._

'_What's wrong with me!? I can't let him do this, not again!'_

_Her thoughts were cut short when he lifted her and pressed even closer to him. His cold hand slipped under her skirt again and started to stroke her expertly._

_She closed her eyes and unwillingly let out a moan, feeling waves of pleasure rip through her body. Sasuke released himself and plunged into her causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure. He ruthlessly pounded against her groaning in her ear and causing her to feel wave after wave of sensations rush through her. She felt him stiffen up before he collapsed against her, breathing hard._

_Sakura felt him slip out of her and lower her to the ground. Her eyes stared into the face she had both hated and loved for the last 10 years of her life. His lifeless eyes stared into her own and his mouth curved upward into a cold smile._

"_You can't hide it from me Sakura. Your body yearns for my touch." Sasuke laughed at her then and she closed her eyes trying to block out his evil laugh that had haunted her in her dreams._

"_I hate you!" she yelled pounding her fists against his unyielding chest. "I hate you, bastard how can you do this to me!"_

"_Sakura?"_

_Her eyes snapped open and she stared into the mismatched eyes of Kakashi._

"_Kakashi? What are you doing here? Where is Sasuke?" she asked looking around, bewildered._

_Kakashi didn't answer he just stared at her sadly, his eyes holding an emotion that she was scared to see._

"_Kakashi don't look at me like that…please."_

"_Sakura you liked it didn't you…" he said his voice laced with a harsh accusation. "You liked when he pounded into you… you…"_

"_No…no…NO!!!"_

- 0o0 -

Sakura lunged into a sitting position, waking up instantly. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked over to her side to see Kakashi staring at her worriedly.

"Kakashi…"

Sakura lunged into Kakashi's chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She needed this, she needed the comfort she found in his arms, and she needed to _feel_ again. She couldn't help the flood of tears that started to stream down her face for the first time in years. Kakashi silently wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, letting her cry into his chest.

An hour later Sakura had fallen asleep, tear streaks staining her face and dark bags under her eyes. Kakashi laid her down gently and got up from the bed, but was stopped by Sakura's hand. He looked back down at her panicked expression and sat down on the bed.

"Please Kakashi… don't leave," she pleaded, her hand tugging on his clothes.

Kakashi sighed and lay down next to her, his body tense. Sakura lay back down next to him and curled against him burying her nose into his warm chest.

'_I don't know why but I feel warm and protected when I'm with him…'_

She knew tomorrow they both would go back to being companions, but for tonight she needed the comfort he afforded, she needed him here.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors Note****:**

Okay so now we are going somewhere… well this chapter is mostly about Sakura and Kakashi getting closer. Also the dream she had was kind of a result of memories and guilt but you'll find out exactly what is eating her up so much later on. Well please review and thanks for reading hope everyone likes it. Ja Ne!

Next chapter:

The next two days go by in a blur and during that time Kakashi and Sakura train and help write up the new treaty between Sunagakure and Konohagakure. The night before they leave Sakura has a disturbing dream about a certain silver-haired shinobi which changes her thinking drastically…


	8. The Kiss

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Naruto!

**Warning: **slight violence, some sexual content, and adult language.

Last chapter:

Kakashi sighed and lay down next to her, his body tense. Sakura lay back down next to him and curled against him burying her nose into his warm chest.

'_I don't know why but I feel warm and protected when I'm with him…'_

She knew tomorrow they both would go back to being companions, but for tonight she needed the comfort he afford, she needed him here.

________________________________________________________________________

- VIII -

_**The Kiss (revised)**_

Just as expected, the next morning when Sakura woke up, Kakashi was no where to be found. If it wasn't for the tear stains on her cheeks and her puffy red eyes, Sakura would have thought the events of the previous night where just a dream. Seeing that it was already eight, Sakura quickly washed her face and combed her pink hair. An hour later Sakura was sitting in Gaara's office; Kakashi beside her.

"I will not be able to work on this treaty as long as I would have liked too. Some new events have come to my attention and I am forced to work on other issues," Gaara said looking at both Shinobi before him. "So let's get started then."

Both Sakura and Kakashi nodded in understanding and pulled out some scrolls.

"Both of our villages agree that being allies have become very beneficial to all of us. Suna has requested a new portion to be added to the treaty though."

Sakura looked up at Gaara and realized that he was looking straight at her.

"We want to increase trade between our villages and we would also like to encourage more comradity between shinobi by continuing to have the Chuunin exams together. In the last couple of years we have adopted a lot of the ways of training our shinobi from you and I request that we can have a Medic Nin from Konoha to help improve our medical district."

Sakura leaned back in her chair. She understood perfectly why Suna would want to better there medical training. From what she saw a couple of years ago, they were no where near as advanced as Konoha.

"Gaara I agree with you that it would profit your village greatly if you better your medical training. I will make sure to discuss sending a couple medic Nins from Konoha to assist…"

"I actually had you in mind; after all you are one of the best, next to the Hokage herself."

Sakura gazed back at Gaara, flattered that he would think so highly of her skills.

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to as of this moment. But whenever I can I would be happy to help you. I can even start helping while I'm here now."

Gaara smiled slightly and looked back down at the scroll rolled out on his desk.

"That would be greatly appreciated Sakura, thank you."

"Actually there is something our village might need assistance with…"

Both turned to stare at Kakashi who had suddenly spoken up.

"Since our villages are allies and in being allies we have similar enemies I think that both of our villages should consider creating a joined force that will be trained together and will fight together on behalf of both villages."

Gaara leaned forward in his chair.

"I think that is a good idea, but it will be difficult getting the elders to agree with that. Even so, I will definitely think more on it."

For the rest of the day the three shinobi talked back and forth considering different treaty agreements. Finally Gaara sighed and rolled the almost finished alliance back up.

"I think we got pretty far today. We will meet at the same time tomorrow and finish the treaty."

Sakura and Kakashi stood and turned to leave.

"Oh Sakura your friend… Ino, she wants to meet with you tonight at her house." Gaara said.

Sakura turned her head and nodded and then left the large office with Kakashi beside her. They walked down the corridors that led to the exit, both deep in their own thoughts.

Sakura slid her eyes over to peek at Kakashi, wondering if he would mention anything about last night. He looked like he hadn't slept much, considering the deep bags under his visible eye. Feeling a little guilty for her actions last night, Sakura stopped and turned to look at Kakashi. She was just about to open her mouth to say something when Kakashi stopped not looking at her.

"Don't," he said simply and continued walking.

Sakura just stared after him slightly annoyed that he hadn't let her say anything.

'_Fine if he doesn't want to talk then I'm just fine with that.'_

Sakura turned angrily back down the deserted street and headed to Ino and Kankurou's house. When she got to the house she knocked on the door and was surprised to have it swing open almost immediately and have Ino almost crush her with a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Ino cried and let her go.

"Uh…me too?" Sakura said slightly confused.

Ino just laughed at her expression, turning to close and lock the door behind her.

"I want to take you to this small restaurant that I absolutely love. We have a lot of catching up to do," Ino said dragging the helpless Kinochi along behind her.

When they reached the small restaurant they took a seat and ordered.

"So forehead what's been going on with you?"

Sakura noticed Ino's use of her old nickname and she grimaced a little.

"Aren't we a little old to be using childhood names?"

Ino just laughed waving her hand in dismissal.

"Oh please Sakura stop acting so old… so spill."

"Well not much has happened, I mean, I've been training a lot under Tsunade and I have become Jounin. Right now I'm training to become ANBU."

Ino's eyes widened in surprise and slight worry.

"Wow, ANBU… that's definitely a big deal… do you think your ready for that?"

"Yea… I've just been so bored with the dull routine of being a regular Jounin. I want to be out there collecting the intelligence and going on the missions that protect the village. I don't know I've just wanted a change in my life I guess."

"Yea that's understandable; I guess that's my reason for coming here."

"So _how_ did you end up coming here?" Sakura asked really curious.

"Well I had met Kankurou at our first Chuunin exams and then after that I met him again on a couple of missions we had in Suna."

"So that's how you met."

"Yea and we basically hit it off, so I decided to leave Konoha and move here, I mean I'm still a Konoha shinobi but Tsunade has agreed to let me stay in Suna as a representative for Konoha."

"Well I'm glad you're happy," Sakura said sincerely.

Ino smiled her blue eyes sparkling. "Thank you Sakura… So how is everybody else doing, I really haven't been in contact with anybody for a while."

"Well Naruto and Hinata finally got together and they're now married. She just found out she's pregnant."

Ino squealed in delight. "Oh Kami, finally those two got together it seems like Hinata has been chasing after Naruto forever. Wow I wonder what their baby is going to look like. How did the Hyuuga's take it when they got married?"

"Well at first they weren't happy but Hinata gave her title as heir of the Hyuuga clan to her sister Hanabi and Hanabi and Neji are getting married in another year."

"So I guess that all turned out pretty well. Hinata was never the leader type anyways; I don't think she ever wanted to be the leader of the Hyuuga clan, she is just too sweet."

"Yea she is, but she has gotten a lot stronger, she even became a medic Nin like me, but she studied under Shizune."

"I guess the Byakugan would be a good asset to have as a medic Nin," Ino agreed.

"Yea it helps a lot and it has increased her self confidence too."

"I'm glad to hear that, she has always been so shy, I think it was because of all the pressure of being the heir."

"Yea I think so too," Sakura agreed.

"So what about everyone else?"

"Well… Kiba, Shino, and TenTen are all Jounin now and they all have there own teams of Genin. Uh, Naruto and Neji are both ANBU captains. Lee is also in ANBU but he hasn't become a captain yet. Chouji is a teacher at the academy now and Shikamaru has become a Jounin, he comes to Suna a lot I guess him and Temari have hit it off or something."

"Yea I've seen him around sometimes. Wow so everybody is doing pretty good. I can't believe how far all of us have come. Would you have ever thought that every one of us would be Jounin so young?"

Sakura didn't answer, her eyes looking down into her lap. Picking up on her friend's sudden sour mood, Ino's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong Sakura?" she asked concerned.

Sakura sighed. "Its nothing, I don't want to dump my worries on you."

"No don't worry about it; we _did_ come here to talk didn't we? Come on spill."

"I think I'm attracted to Kakashi…"

Ino practically choked on the tea she had been sipping. Sakura quickly jumped up and patted her friend on the back.

"Nani? Tell me I heard right… did you say that you are attracted to your _ex-sensei_, the guy you have hated like _forever_?"

"I know it sounds weird but… well I've just been having some weird feelings around him and I keep thinking about him…" Sakura groaned and dropped her face into her hands. "What's wrong with me?"

Ino stared at her friends frowning face and thought for a minute.

"But I thought you hated him because he had abandoned you and practically treated you like you never existed."

"I did hate him, but these last few weeks I've been running into him a lot and… well I don't think he meant to hurt me the way he did, I think he has a reason for what he did."

"Hm… well I guess if you're attracted to him you should tell him or something."

"No I don't think that's a good idea, just because I'm attracted to him doesn't mean I want a relationship, plus he is like ten years older then me, that whole thing would just be weird." Sakura sighed. "I don't know what to do. My head keeps saying that at the end of this mission I will go back to not ever seeing him again but I keep having a nagging feeling that something big is going to happen between us…"

Ino bit into her rice ball and chewed, thinking about her friends' dilemma.

"Well if you really don't want to start anything then don't, but if you think about it Kakashi is probably the kind of guy that doesn't get serious with girls, so if something does happen between you guys then at least both of you will know that a relationship is out of the question."

Sakura thought about Ino's reasoning and realized she had a point. She had never seen Kakashi with a girl in all the time she had known him; so maybe if something does happen between them then he wouldn't make a big deal about it. Slightly reassured, Sakura finished her plate and pushed the empty bowl away.

"I'm glad we got to talk, lately I haven't really had anybody to talk to. Naruto is always with Hinata and Tsunade is always busy so I kind of feel lonely sometimes."

Ino stood and hugged her friend. "You know your welcome with us anytime. I'm glad we talked too."

Ino stepped back from her friend and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh it's getting late I should get back before Kankurou starts a search party for me. Make sure you stop by before you leave tomorrow, this time I want to have a chance to say bye."

"I will, thanks Ino for listening. I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura said waving as her friend walked out the door.

Sakura followed a couple of minutes later and walked down the dark streets. Sakura felt her thoughts drifting back to Kakashi. Ino was definitely right about Kakashi not getting serious about any relationship. She didn't think the man knew what a serious relationship was if it bit him in the ass.

Her cheeks flushed pink when she remembered when she had almost fallen out of the tree the other day.

'_I still cannot believe I was that distracted.'_

She reached the hotel that they where staying at and she made her way up the stairs to her room. She paused outside of Kakashi's room wondering if he was in there, but she shrugged her shoulders, deciding it wasn't her business. She went into her room and took off her sandals and washed up. She then sat on her bed and closed her eyes, deciding to meditate a little before trying to sleep. An hour later Sakura opened her emerald eyes, feeling her stress level considerably lower. She was definitely glad that she had talked to Ino, being able to talk to someone about her inner doubts and fears definitely lifted a weight off of her shoulders. She slipped beneath the covers and fell instantly to sleep.

- 0o0 -

_She felt warm lips on her neck and she arched her neck to give those deliciously soft lips more access to her sensitive neck. Her senses became more focused and she realized that there was a warm weight pressing her down into the mattress. Unlike usual, she didn't freak out or become nervous under the weight, instead she arched her back so that she could press closer to him. His warm lips made there way up her sensitive neck to her jaw line, where they gently nibbled. The lips pulled away and she whimpered at the lost contact but she was rewarded when those lips pressed against her own and she eagerly slanted her lips making the kiss deeper. When he gently ran his hot tongue against the seam of her lips, Sakura willingly opened her mouth to his explorations. Her tongue went out to meet his and they danced a sensual dance until they had to move apart to breath. Sakura opened her eyes slowly to be met with a handsome tan face and familiar pink lips. Her eyes traveled further up the hauntingly familiar face and she was met with mismatched eyes that were filled with a tender emotion that she had never seen in any other's eyes. Not wanting to think anymore she ran her hands into his silky mane of hair and pulled down, forcing his lips back to her own…._

- 0o0 -

Kakashi had gotten back to his room a while ago and had heard when Sakura had returned to her room as well. He was lying on his small bed, familiar orange book in hand, when he started to hear odd noises coming from the room next to his….Sakura's room. He put down his book and listened closer. The sounds became slightly louder and they sounded like …. Moans?

He got up from his bed and left his room, worried that Sakura was having another nightmare. He slipped into her room and made his way through the dark room to the edge of the bed. He saw Sakura lying in the bed, her pink hair fanned out over the pillow. She made another mewing sound and he frowned when he noticed the pink flush in her face and the way she was breathing hard. He sat down on the edge of the bed and brought a hand to her forehead to check if she had a fever, but her forehead was not hot at all. He looked back down into her face and noticed she was biting her lip slightly and that her breathing had increased erratically.

'_What is wrong with her? Is she having another nightmare?_'

Sakura made another small noise deep in her throat and she arched slightly off the mattress, tossing her head to the side.

"Kakashi…" Sakura moaned and arched again.

Kakashi pulled back stunned to say the least.

'_What the hell is she dreaming about exactly?'_

Kakashi's black eye stared at the sleeping figure before him. She looked so beautiful when she slept; it was like looking at a completely different person. During the day she was so guarded and serious that it was hard to see the same Sakura he had known, but when she slept she looked so innocent and carefree. Her face was free of the usual hard edge that she wore when she was awake. He leaned down and brought his gloved hand to her face, stroking her cheek gently. Kakashi knew it was wrong and he had to control himself but he just couldn't help it.

'_Just this once… Kami please just this once…'_ he pleaded and leaned down, sliding his mask off his face.

He was a hairsbreadth from her, his eye gazing at her sleeping face. He tried; he really had tried so hard to stay away from her… he thought that if he stayed away then these feelings would disappear. He had been wrong; as soon as he had laid eyes on her again, all those feelings had come rushing back and even stronger. He didn't want to care about her, he didn't want to let another person into his already withered heart, but she had somehow gotten in without him even knowing how. He closed the space between them and finally claimed her lips. They where as soft and warm as he had imagined and he groaned in pleasure and deepened the kiss. He had wanted to feel the warmth of these lips against his own for many years and to finally be kissing her was almost too much for him to handle. Sakura stirred under him and he reluctantly pulled away.

"Sakura… I…" he never finished his statement because at that time Sakura's emerald eyes opened and Kakashi was gone.

- 0o0 -

The dream had felt so real; she could have sworn she had felt lips on her own. She brought her fingers to her lips and felt the moisture there. She frowned trying to remember the hazy dream. She had heard his voice.

'_Kakashi'_

- 0o0 -

Kakashi kneeled on the wall outside of Sakura's room, breathing hard.

'_That was reckless… this mission needs to end, I can't stay near her anymore or I'll do something I know I will regret.'_

He thought about the way Sakura's lips felt against his own and a wave of guilt engulfed him. He felt that he had taken advantage of her… he had kissed her while she slept, if he had done that while she was awake she probably would have punched him through a couple of buildings. Kakashi winced just thinking about it.

'_I'm going to have to distance myself from her until we get back.'_ Kakashi decided, jumping off the wall and landing on the ground below.

- 0o0 -

The next day there was definite tension in the Kazekage office as the three ninja finished the last touches to the treaty between Konohagakure and Sunagakure. Gaara rolled up the scroll and sealed it. He handed the scroll to Kakashi and leaned back in his chair, looking between the two shinobi before him. They had both avoided each other's gaze for the last five hours they had been in the room with him. He knew something had happened between the two that had caused a rift between them and frankly he was a bit curious as to what, but he decided it wasn't his business.

"Thank you for all of your help and I hope you enjoyed your stay in Suna. Please give that scroll to Tsunade, tell her that it is just a draft of the treaty and both of us have to get together and go over it some more."

Kakashi put the scroll in his pack and nodded in understanding. Sakura stepped forward and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you Gaara for everything, I hope we get to see each other again soon." She said and then they both turned and left leaving Gaara in his quiet office.

Gaara's blue eyes gazed after the two shinobi, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Hmm…. Interesting."

- 0o0 -

After saying a teary goodbye to Ino and Kankurou, Sakura and Kakashi left Suna and started on the trip back to Konoha. The rest of the day was heavy with a thick awkward silence. Sakura couldn't help but sneak peaks at her quiet companion. He looked normal; his droopy eye gazed ahead of him lazily inspecting his surroundings. She remembered the feel of his lips in her dream last night and a slight blush crept up her cheeks. She shook her head angry at herself for acting like a virgin school girl. It wasn't like she hadn't had sex or kissed a person before, it was not a new thing to her but she didn't understand why her dream made her act so childish. She sneaked another peak at Kakashi, her jade eyes studying his face. He was acting different today, he was ignoring her completely and frankly it was pissing her off.

"So are we not going to talk the whole way back? Look if it was the other night that got your panties all in a bunch then I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, it will never happen again."

Kakashi glanced at her, his eyebrow raising an inch, but he said nothing. Sakura sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly.

'_I give up on this guy; it's just not worth it.'_

For the next two days they traveled only stopping after the sun had gone down and then during the nights Kakashi would train her in many different kinds of jutsu's so that by the end of the third day she had learned a whole new set of jutsu's. It was nearing sunset when they first saw the familiar sight of the large open red doors and the village beyond those doors.

'_We're finally home!'_

Sakura felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when they passed the gate. She knew what was about to happen. This was the end of the mission meaning this was the end of seeing Kakashi. He wasn't forced to be around her anymore and so he would go back to ignoring her and she would go back to pretending it didn't hurt her. She sighed inwardly and waved to the guards on duty. It wasn't like she cared or anything. She should be used to it by now… but something happened to her on that mission. At least before she didn't think about Kakashi, now she couldn't get him out of her damn mind.

Sakura inwardly berated herself for letting her feelings take over once again.

Before she knew it they were before Tsunade and Kakashi was giving Tsunade the scroll Gaara had given him and relaying his message. The blonde women before them listened intently. When Kakashi was finished she put the scroll in a drawer in her desk and looked back at the two shinobi before her.

"I hope your training went well Sakura, I'm sure Kakashi has had plenty of time to teach you enough. I will be giving your name to ANBU so expect a house call soon." Her honey eyes looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi thank you for training Sakura, I hope she didn't give you too much trouble. I expect a full report from the both of you by tomorrow. You're dismissed."

Both Kakashi and Sakura left her office and walked silently down the halls of HQ. Once outside they stopped, gazing at the lowering sun.

"Arigato Kakashi for training me… I guess I'll see you around," Sakura said awkwardly and then formed a seal and disappeared. Kakashi gazed at the spot she had just been and sighed, something in him was relieved to see her go; finally his life can get back to normal. Another much larger part of him missed her presence already.

"It's for the best…" he said, but something in him knew that he was fighting a losing battle. He formed his own seals and disappeared as well.

- 0o0 -

Sakura was woken up by loud banging on her door. At first she thought she was dreaming but the insistent banging continued, forcing her to get up from her bed groggily. She glanced at her alarm clock; it was only 3 in the morning.

'_Who the hell is waking me up at three in the freakin morning,' _she thought grumpily.

She hurried to the front door and opened it surprised to see two ANBU in her front door.

"Get dressed your coming with us," the one on the right said simply in a gruff voice.

Sakura nodded and went back into her house putting on her full Jounin uniform and putting on her gloves and stocking her weapons in her pouches. When she was finished she left with the two ANBU. They arrived at a building she had never noticed before. The two ANBU approached the door and it opened seemingly by itself and they all stepped through. She was lead down a dark corridor and then was roughly pushed into a large room with a semi circle of desks, eight different ANBU sitting at the desk and many others standing at the walls.

"Haruna Sakura, Registration ID 012601, Age 22." The man in the middle said.

Sakura's gazed flicked back to that man and she nodded in confirmation.

"I understand that you want to partake in the ANBU exam, what are your reasons for joining ANBU."

"To better serve my village and my people, to protect them with any means necessary and to give my life to them if need be," She responded confidently, feeling a strange surge of confidence run through her.

Many of the ANBU nodded but the man that had spoken just watched her intently.

"You were apart of team 7, under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi, about 8 years ago you became the Hokage's apprentice. You are trained in being a Medic Nin; you are also quite skilled at Genjustu, and Ninjutsu."

Sakura was a little annoyed that he kept on telling her facts about _herself_ like she didn't already know her strengths and weaknesses.

"Your exam will begin now. You will be blindfolded and brought to a location at which you will be told what you will have to do. If you pass this exam I will see you again in three days. Good luck."

Sakura nodded and bowed slightly and then turned to leave. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glint of metal and she quickly blocked the kunai with one of her own, she then whipped around and released a wave of chakra effectively blocking the many kunai and Senbon thrown at her. She turned back to the sitting ANBU and then walked out the door with no more threats to her person.

The head ANBU smirked under his mask pleased with the pink haired Kunoichi's response.

"Let's see just how good you are Haruno Sakura."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors Note****:**

That was the 8th chapter! So I thought that the whole mission was taking a little too long so I decided to skip a little and get to the ANBU exam because I really want to get to the bulk of the story. Also that little episode between Kakashi and Sakura is just the beginning of everything. I will be updating in a week or so. Also I am thinking about writing two more fics, one will be a Sasuke/Hinata fic and the other one will either be Sasuke/Naruto or Neji/ Hinata I'm not sure yet which couple I want to write about. I'll put the summaries up when I get to outlining them. Well until next time and please review with any comments, suggestions, or flames. Ja Ne!

Next Chapter:

The ANBU exam starts, what will Sakura face that puts her in the hospital for two days? And has she passed the exam?


	9. ANBU Exam!

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Naruto!

**Warning:** Blood, Gore, and Violence and a lot of it too!

_**Side note:**_ There will be two more characters of my own making added to the story. **Also I'm still looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested please pm me**. Thanks again and please review!

Last Chapter:

She turned back to the sitting ANBU and then walked out the door with no more threats to her person. The head ANBU smirked under his mask pleased with the pink haired Kunoichi's response.

"Let's see just how good you are Haruno Sakura."

________________________________________________________________________

- VIIII -

_**ANBU Exam! (Revised)**_

As promised, Sakura had a blindfold placed around her head and she was led by two ANBU through many sets of doors and finally out into a forest. After a long time she was stopped and the blind fold was removed. Sakura looked around at her surroundings curiously.

She was in a forest but it wasn't one of the forests outside of Konoha because she knew all of those like the back of her hand. No, this forest was much older and darker.

"Haruna Sakura."

Sakura turned to the man that had called her name and she was surprised to see four ANBU standing behind her. Instead of there usual cloaks they each had on silver chest armor and arm guards that only came up to mid bicep, showing off the ANBU tattoo on there upper arms.

"There is a fortress about a mile ahead due west. You will go there as captain of your team and you will instruct them in getting into the fortress. There are a total of five guards outside the main building and an undetermined amount inside the building. Your mission is to get a scroll in the main dinning room on the lower floor. We know that there is a powerful shinobi guarding this room and you will most likely have to fight him. Once you get the scroll you are to bring it back to ANBU HQ. Make sure not to kill anyone and lead your team safely back to HQ. You have three hours to finish this mission and do not get any of your team captured. Your time starts now!"

Sakura and her team disappeared into the trees in a blink of an eye.

The sole ANBU remaining in the clearing gazed after the retreating team, his brown eyes glittering.

"I hope your right about her Tsunade."

- 0o0 -

Sakura sped through the tree tops, her mind calculating and formulating a plan for her team to get into the fortress as easily and quietly as possible.

'_They are not making this easy at all, it would have been a lot easier if we could kill our enemy.'_

Sakura stopped when they reached the edge of the forest. She looked through the underbrush and saw a huge grey structure before her.

'_This is it.'_

She turned to her comrades. "Make sure to mask your chakra, we will go in and get out quietly and fast. I want each of you to take up a position around the fortress. One will go in from the north side, another to the west, and the last the south. I will be going in the east side. If you encounter an enemy get them unconscious as fast and as quietly as possible."

Sakura looked back to the fortress, her eyes scanning the layout of the place. She saw that there were two guards at the front gates and there was also a guard patrolling at the walls at each point they were to enter.

She lifted her hand and motioned for them to move and each disappeared from her side going to their designated entry points. She sped to her point and once there she moved quickly over the wall, masking her chakra as much as possible. Her eyes scanned the surrounding clearing and saw the guard that was patrolling her entry area. She quickly threw two Senbon at the guard and he immediately crumpled to the floor. She hastily slid the guard's unconscious body under a bush and made her way to the main building.

"I'm in, our goal is to reach the main room which should be in the middle of the building, make sure to get into the building and make your way there as soon as possible," Sakura whispered into her microphone and when she got three responses she peeked into the dark window on the first floor. She saw no one in the room but she decided to enter on a second floor window instead, thinking it would be least likely for her to get caught breaking in that way. So she walked up the side of the building and looked into the next window. She saw a light coming and she quickly ducked away.

'_So a guard walks through the rooms.'_

She waited and counted to herself until the guard made his way to her room again.

'_10 minutes, that's enough time to get in.'_

When the guard left again she quickly channeled her chakra into her finger and cut into the glass, when she was finished she unlocked the window and made her way inside.

'_Damn I have to hurry I only have thirty more minutes.'_

She quickly replaced the cut out glass and made her way through the empty room. She peeked outside the door and saw that the hall was empty. She swiftly made her way down the hall and down to the first floor without running into any problems.

'_This is way to easy… there is something wrong.'_

Just as the thought went through her mind she felt the presence of another and she instantly jumped away barely avoiding being sliced in half by a kunai. She looked around trying to figure out where her enemy was. She felt the hiss of another kunai flying through the air past her ear and she quickly moved away again. She threw her own kunai into the darkness around her, trying to draw out her target. She heard something move to her left and she jumped that way to intercept her enemy. She came into contact with a medium built male. All she could see of him was his dark bluish hair because there was an all white mask covering his face.

She threw a flurry of punches and kicks at him, of which he blocked all of them.

'_Damn I don't want to waste chakra; I know the guy in the scroll room is going to be my toughest opponent.'_

She threw Senbon at the guy's neck but they were blocked easily as well. Seeing she had no choice, she created seals and went after the guy again, her hands glowing blue. She quickly cut the guys muscles in his arms and legs making him unable to move and then she threw Senbon into his neck. The man went unconscious like the last and Sakura quietly pulled his heavy weight into another room. She wiped the sweat from her face and breathed in deeply. That had depleted her chakra a lot more then she had wanted it to.

She quickly made her way down the stairs and to the door of the main room… the scroll room. She already found two of her companions there waiting for her.

"Where is the other?"

"He is fighting a guard; he will be following us in a minute."

"Good I will go in first, if you sense any traps or anything go in after me and if I can't get to the scroll make sure you do, it's imperative to get the scroll back to HQ."

Sakura opened the door slowly and slid inside keeping to the walls. Her eyes scanned the large room, surprised to find a fire raging in the fireplace and the scroll in the middle of a table. She knew that there was a trap so she didn't go directly for the scroll instead she kept to the shadows and crept along the walls looking for the last guard.

Suddenly a large arm wrapped around her neck and she was pressed back violently into a large warm chest.

"Did you think it would be that easy to get the scroll, weakling?" she heard a man whisper into her ear.

She tried to twist out of his tightening grasp but failed; instead she created a seal with her one free hand and severed the muscles in the guy's side. The man bellowed and let her go immediately. She stumbled away breathing hard and turned to face her opponent. He was a large man and something about him was really familiar to her but she shook her head and forced chakra to her hands and feet. She then took off and tried to punch him but he dodged and kicked her into the concrete wall. She gasped in shock from the pain coursing through her but she had no time to recuperate because the man threw another punch at her and she dropped to the ground and swept his feet from under him and then she flipped to her feet and punched him, landing a hit which made him fly through the wall and out into the clearing.

Not to be out done, the man ran back in, forming seals and then he disappeared before her. Sakura looked around her, confused. All of the sudden she felt something wrapping around her ankles. She looked down and saw a root clinging to her ankles. She tried to get out of its grasp but was distracted when the man reappeared before her and punched her in the face. After that a flurry of punches and kicks rained on her until she sagged against her restraints. Thinking she had passed out the man undid his jutsu and grabbed the woman by the neck, lifting her up.

"You're not worthy to be an ANBU," he spat and then threw her to the side. He turned to leave when he was suddenly thrown into a wall. He looked up to see the pink haired woman standing above him, breathing hard.

"This match is not over!" Sakura said and then performed seals.

'Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!'

Sakura took a deep breath and then let out a huge fireball hitting the man dead on. When she could not maintain the jutsu any longer, Sakura stopped and saw that the man was lying on the ground. She quickly made her way to him and checked for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt a faint pulse under her fingers.

Sakura quickly turned away from the man and took the scroll and ran outside the room. The minute she had taken the scroll an alarm had started to ring around the building. She knew that all the guards would be after them in a couple of minutes so she gave the scroll to one of her companions.

"Make sure you take this to HQ, run as fast as you can, avoid capture. I will stay back and give you some time."

"But swan what about you, we can't leave you here, what if they capture you?"

"Don't worry about me if I get captured I would rather forfeit my life then betray Konoha. Plus I have been through torture before its nothing new too me. I will be fine just hurry and go. Make sure you split up and each have a scroll on you so that if the enemy gets past me they will be confused. Now go!" She ordered and she was pleased when they each ran quickly out the building and over the wall of the fortress. Her pleased expression was quickly wiped off her face when she felt something hard impact the back of her neck and she fell into darkness…

- 0o0 -

She was awoken when she felt someone smack her face, hard. Her eyes began to water from the impact but she stubbornly blinked the tears away. She looked around her and found herself in a dark room. She was strapped to a strange chair and she couldn't feel her chakra.

'_Dammit, these ropes must be infused with chakra, so that I won't be able to use my own.'_

She looked up suddenly when she felt another presence.

"What was your mission in the fortress today? What village are you from?" Some one asked her but she kept her mouth shut. She would not say anything no matter how much she was tortured.

"So you're not going to talk? Well let's see if pain will loosen your pretty little mouth," the man said evilly.

She felt her mind slip into unconsciousness again but when she woke up she was laying down in a hauntingly familiar room.

'_No…'_

She saw Sasuke enter the room, his face emotionless as always. But his eyes held an evil truth. He made his way to her and roughly ripped off the clothing covering her. She cried out in protest and was rewarded with the feel of cold metal slicing into her. She watched as Sasuke cut into her with a kunai in many places, causing her crimson blood to leak out and slather her body in its warm liquid. He bent down stabbing the kunai through her stomach. Sakura arched in pain, her eyes closing tightly trying to wake herself up.

'_It's just a dream'_

"What village are you from?" she heard Sasuke ask and she opened her eyes to stare at him confused. Why would he ask what village I'm from if he already knew?

She closed her eyes again and then heard laughter to her side. Her eyes opened to see a 12 year old Naruto and Sasuke lying next to her looking up at the sky.

She knew that it wasn't real but she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to stay in this place forever.

She turned over, smiling at the two boys. Her two boys...

They both turned towards her smiling, their eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Hey! What was our mission again?" he asked a smile still planted on his face.

Sakura frowned a little but she smiled too.

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

Just then the scene changed again and she was standing in a familiar walkway, a bench at her side. She looked up to see Sasuke with his back turned to her.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Now I have to leave. It's your fault!" Sasuke said accusingly.

Sakura shook her head confused, tears starting to leak down her cheeks.

"What's my fault? I don't know what you want to hear from me!" she cried.

Sasuke turned to her, his black eyes angry and accusing.

"Because you wouldn't tell me your mission, now I will never be happy again. It's your fault team 7 broke up, you are too weak!"

Sakura cried out in dismay, not wanting to hear his accusing voice.

"Get out of my head! Get out! GET OUT!" she screamed almost ripping her own hair out.

"It's your fault, you could have told me. Now I will die, your friends will die," She heard a voice whisper in her ear.

Sakura felt her blood begin to boil angrily. He was stroking her temper and that was a dangerous thing to do. She bit down on her tongue, hard. She opened angry emerald eyes and found herself in the dark chamber she was first in. She glared at the man before her and smirked, blood leaking from her mouth down her chin.

"Do you think that just because you can fuck around in my head that I will give up my friends and the only family I have left? Fuck you bastard!" She whispered menacingly before she kicked her legs out and forced the chair to fall backwards. She felt a sharp pain go through her head and then she fell into the warmth of unconsciousness.

- 0o0 -

The next time she woke up she was in a familiar hospital room and the sun was pouring in through the windows.

She groaned and looked down at her self, surprised to find bandages wrapped around the many wounds she had.

"Sakura-chan your awake!"

Sakura looked up abruptly and saw Naruto sitting by her bed. He looked tiredly at her, his blue eyes concerned.

"Naruto… how long have I been in the hospital?"

"This is your second day. Don't worry all people who take the ANBU exam go to the hospital for that long."

That's right she was taking the ANBU exam. It was a hazy memory to her now but she looked back up at Naruto.

"Did I pass?"

Naruto smiled at her and hugged her gently.

"Yea you passed! Congratulations Sakura you've made it to ANBU."

Sakura just sat in his embrace, shocked out of her mind. She had passed…. It was like her mind couldn't process the concept fast enough. A wave of excitement swept through her and she smiled openly, her eyes sparkling for the first time in a while.

"Naruto I passed! Oh my god I passed!" she yelled excited.

Naruto said nothing his blue eyes just stared down at her, a happy smile on his face.

'_Yea Sakura you passed, we all knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you.'_

- 0o0 -

Sakura was released from the hospital the next day. She had found out that she had many wounds around her body and that she had severe chakra depletion but other then that she had come out unscathed and she was rather proud of herself. She walked down the busy streets of Konoha and contently gazed at her surroundings.

When she got home she found a messenger bird waiting there for her. She took the scroll from its foot and unrolled it. It was from ANBU; she was to go to the blue building behind HQ and there she would meet up with two ANBU who would escort her inside.

She burned the scroll in her hand and then made her way inside her house. She quickly got dressed and left her house, following the scrolls instructions. When she turned the corner she saw the blue building and two masked men waiting for her. She nodded at them and then followed them inside. She was led into the same room she had been in last night before her exam; only now there were five ANBU sitting at the table before her.

"Congratulations Haruno Sakura you have passed your exam. You have shown us your strength physically and mentally. During the mission you showed your abilities as a leader and your capability to be calm under stressful situations. You also have shown that you understand the number one rule in ANBU. No matter what, your duty is to complete your mission, and if one of you has to stay behind make sure that the rest can escape back to Konoha."

Sakura gazed at the middle ANBU who was currently speaking. She knew that her actions were being watched the entire time and she was glad that she had been able to get through the mission so well.

"During the interrogation you experienced your own memories but altered so that the enemy could get information out of you. The fact that you saw through Ibiki's methods is quite impressive. You will get your ANBU mark today as well as meet your new team. Your new uniform will be given to you as well as your mask. Your new name will be Swan. You're dismissed!"

"Hai!" Sakura bowed respectfully and left the large room. She followed the two ANBU to another room where she got her own dark cloak, ANBU gear and, her mask which was white with slanted wholes for her eyes. It also had pink markings on the forehead and on the side of the mask. To her the mask was beautiful and it symbolized her perfectly. She then was lead to another room where she got her ANBU tattoo. She was surprised when another masked man had actually used his chakra to make the familiar marking on her upper arm. It had hurt like hell but she liked how it looked afterwards even though it was still slightly sore.

The two men led her to yet another room which was empty except for a table and four chairs.

"You will be meeting your new team, just take a seat and they will be here shortly. Make sure to put on your ANBU uniform and mask before they come."

Then the two ANBU left her alone in the small room so she sat and looked through her new uniform. The uniform itself was much to her liking. It was mostly black except for the chest armor and the ends of the arm guards which were silver. She had seen many ANBU wearing this uniform and she was almost giddy at the thought of wearing it. She quickly changed into her new uniform and was surprised at how snuggly it fit to her curves. She then placed the mask over her face. She looked around through the slanted holes, liking that the mask didn't obstruct her vision what so ever. She turned when she heard the door open and two males walked in. the first male had straight pale blond hair and was tall and lean. The other male was tall as well, almost the same height as the first. He was also lean with a bit more muscle on him. His hair was a dark black-blue color and it was long almost reminding her of Neji's hair.

"Hello." She said almost timidly.

The two males turned to her. "Hello, I guess your swan?"

"Uh yea… do we always have to use our code names or can we know each others real names?" she asked suddenly curious.

The blond male laughed under his masked and shook his head.

"No we don't, my name is Kaijo, Yanati Kaijo," He said pulling up the mask from his face.

Sakura was surprised at how handsome his face was. He had blue eyes like Naruto's but they were not as blue, they were more pale blue. His face was pale but strong and handsome. She could feel the power coming from him in waves.

The other man lifted his mask as well and she was surprised to see the man's familiar eyes.

"And I am Hyuuga Naizu, my code name is eagle and his is tiger," he said pointing at his friend.

Sakura studied the Hyuuga's face, seeing something very familiar about him. He had the white Hyuuga eyes and the pale face.

"Are you related to Hyuuga Neji?" she asked not able to hold back the question anymore.

Naizu smirked and nodded. "Yea I'm his distant cousin, how do you know him?"

"I've known him since my first Chuunin exams and we have had a lot of missions together since then."

"So what's your name?" Kaijo asked watching her curiously.

Sakura lifted the mask off her face. "I'm Haruno Sakura it's nice to meet you guys. So I guess we are part of a team now."

They both nodded. "Yea but wait till you meet our captain! He's one of the most powerful ninja in the village!" Kaijo said excitedly.

Sakura could see that the man looked up to their captain. She looked at the clock on the wall, wondering when exactly the captain would come. Both Naizu and Kaijo sat down at the table.

"We'll be waiting here for a while, our captain has a tendency to be late," Naizu said leaning back in his chair.

"So tell us more about yourself."

Sakura sat as well looking at the two males before her.

"Uh well I'm trained as a medic Nin but I'm good at Genjustu and Ninjutsu. What about you guys?"

"As you know I'm skilled with Byakugan."

"And I'm skilled with elemental jutsu's."

At that moment the door opened and another man walked in. Sakura's eyes narrowed and then widened when she realized just who had walked in.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors Note****:**

So that's the end of that. If you think about it the captain could be a number of people namely Naruto or Neji, so who do you think it is? **Review your answers and if anybody gets it right I'll update the next chapter faster!** Lol. Well this chapter was not as long as most but I thought that this would be a good place to stop. Also I know the fighting scenes weren't that great but oh well at least I tried. If anyone has any comments or suggestions please review thanks for reading! Ja Ne!

Next chapter:

Sakura's ANBU captain is revealed and they have their first training session together as well as their first mission…


	10. Jeolousy and Understanding

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Naruto!

**Warning: **Sexual Content, Adult language, Violence.

_**Side Note:**_ I'm starting another Naruto fic on the side, its going to be a Sasuke/Sakura fic it's called Let Me Love You. Also I'm trying to finish my Inuyasha fic and DBZ fic so my updates on this fic will be a little slower then usual I apologize in advance. When I decide the name and summary for my next Naruto fic I'll post it in one of my chapters if anybody wants to check that one out. Well hope you like the chapter, it's going to be kind of short.

Last Chapter:

"As you know I'm skilled with Byakugan."

"And I'm skilled with elemental jutsu's."

At that moment the door opened and another man walked in. Sakura's eyes narrowed and then widened when she realized just who had walked in.

________________________________________________________________________

- X -

_**Jealousy and Understanding (revised)**_

Sakura's eyes gazed at the familiar wild mane of silver hair and the partially gloved hands. She abruptly stood from her chair and slammed her hands down on the table, drawing the attention of the other three ninja's.

"You! _You're_ my ANBU captain?" she exclaimed, feeling herself start to shake with fury.

The man just sat in a chair and put down the familiar orange book before him.

"I believe I am… is there a problem?" he asked with a false cheeriness.

Sakura fell back into her chair, her eyes still glued on her new _captain_, not believing her bad luck.

Kaijo and Naizu looked between their captain and their new comrade slightly confused.

"Do you guys know each other?" Kaijo asked.

Sakura lowered her gaze from the man sitting across from her. "Yea… we know each other alright. Kakashi why didn't you tell me you were in ANBU, let alone a captain with a spot on your team?!" Sakura practically shouted, her blood boiling.

"I didn't feel a need to," he said simply and stood, putting his book away.

"Okay I guess you three have had time to talk a little and get to know each other. We will start training again tomorrow at dawn. Sakura, our daily schedule is basically to train in the morning for a couple hours and then you guys can do what ever you want. The exception is if we are on a mission, assigned to guard duty, or if anyone is sick." Kakashi paused and lifted his wolf mask from his face. "Our code names are as follows. You Sakura will be called Swan from now on when we are on duty or a mission. Kaijo is tiger, Naizu is eagle and I am wolf. Please make sure to remember those names because you will need that knowledge in the future."

Sakura nodded her understanding, her emerald eyes still glaring daggers at Kakashi.

"well that's about it for today, you guys can go do what ever you want but make sure to be on training ground 5 tomorrow at dawn. See ya!" Kakashi said smiling and waving bye before he disappeared leaving only smoke in his wake.

Kaijo and Naizu turned to look at their new pink-haired team mate.

"How do you know Kakashi?" Naizu asked.

Sakura got up from her chair and put her mask back on. "I'll tell you on the way out," She said simply and left the room.

Naizu and Kaijo exchanged a look and then got up and followed her out the door.

"He was my sensei when I became a Genin; he was the leader of Team 7 which had me, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke in it. After Sasuke left we became Team Kakashi but when he was injured he got replaced with Yamato and we got a new team member Sai. From there I haven't really spoken or seen him until just recently when the Hokage sent us on a mission together," She explained, giving the short version of her story.

"Wow you had an Uchiha on your team? I thought that the whole clan had been exterminated and there were no Uchiha's left." Kaijo murmured.

"yea well now there _are_ no Uchiha's left, the only person left on earth with a Sharingan is Kakashi and its better that its that way," Sakura said coldly.

Naizu exchanged a knowing look with Kaijo and then cleared his throat.

"Well Sakura if you're not busy tonight, we usually go to the bar together, do you want to go?"

Sakura stopped and turned to the others. "Uh yea that sounds cool, how about you come over my house when you're ready to go. I live…"

"We know, we are the one's who came and woke you up for your exam."

Sakura blinked in surprise. "Then remind me that I owe you one for waking me up so god damn early," Sakura teased and then disappeared in a shower of pink blossoms.

Kaijo stared at the spot she had just been standing. "Hey what do you think she meant by owing us?"

Naizu just shrugged. "I don't really want to know. Whatever it was it won't be good news for us."

"Hmm… so what do you think about her?"

The two continued walking, heading for the Hyuuga compound.

"She seems nice. She already has history with Kakashi so I hope that doesn't interfere with any team work… other then that I think she is pretty powerful."

"Yea, no wonder, I mean she trained under the Hokage herself _and_ Kakashi. Her other team mate Uzumaki Naruto I've heard about him around the village. He is supposed to be that Kyuubi kid and I heard he is an ANBU captain too. She has some friends up in pretty high places."

"Yea she does. I'm still surprised she knows Neji, he has never mentioned her to me," Naizu said thoughtfully, his pale eyes giving no hint of the excitement he felt.

"I'm glad we got her as a team mate, she seems cool and she actually jokes around, unlike Kakashi. I swear I wouldn't be surprised if that man…" Kaijo paused when he noticed that Naizu had stopped. Kaijo looked back at his friend, his blue eyes questioning.

"Hey Kaijo I'll meet up with you later, around 9?" Naizu said his eyes trained on the Hyuuga compound.

"Uh yea no problem I guess I'll see you later Hyuuga." Kaijo waved good bye and started jogging to his own apartment.

- 0o0 -

Kakashi sat at the bar, a cup of sake in hand. He wasn't usually the type to drink but tonight he felt that he needed the numbing affects of alcohol dearly. He sipped more of the liquid and enjoyed the warm feeling it left behind. He was surprised to say the least when he was called into the Hokage's office early that morning to find out that Sakura had passed and she was being placed on his team. He wanted to decline and convince Tsunade to put her on another team but he didn't bother, once that woman made up her mind there was no changing it. After that he had walked throughout Konoha, a frown plastered on his features. He had thought that he was rid of his former student after the mission but Kami was just not cooperating with him at all. It was going to be hard to have her on his team, they were sure to have a lot of missions and all the time he was going to be forced to spend with her did not make him very happy. He knew that she was a good asset to the team, she was a medic Nin and she was very powerful.

He sipped more sake and closed his eye. _'How has my life become so entangled with her's?'_

He couldn't believe after all those years of successfully avoiding her, now he was forced to be her captain once again. By the looks of it she was not very happy at that fact either.

He heard a small commotion at the far end of the bar and he turned to look to see what was going on. He saw Kaijo, Naizu, and Sakura all joining a group of other ninja. His eye slipped to Sakura and he couldn't help but stare. Sakura was dressed in her usual Jounin jacket but instead she had tight fitting pants on that showed off her lean legs and the soft curve of her…

Kakashi turned away and downed another cup of sake.

'_I need a distraction now…'_

Kakashi looked around the bar, his eye scanning for potential prey. He spotted a petite auburn haired woman laughing and flirting with a group of guys at the far end of the bar.

'_Hmm that will do I guess. Anything to take my mind off of her…'_

Kakashi stood from his stool and made his way to the girl who had just gotten up to go to the bathroom. He approached her and started to talk with her, his eye studying her body language. She was more then a little drunk but he knew that she was definitely interested. A half hour later they left the bar together and stumbled down an alley way behind the bar. Kakashi pressed the woman back into the wall and started to nuzzle her neck gently. She let out a soft sigh and ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed his way down to her chest and pushed the offensive clothing away revealing her soft breast to his eager gaze. He gently suckled her breast through the fabric of his mask, causing her to cry out in pleasure and arch her back pushing her breast more firmly against him. He pulled her skirt above her thighs and freed his engorged length from its confines. He quickly lifted her up and entered her roughly, not caring that they were in a dark and dirty alleyway, he just wanted to escape those green eyes. He slowly thrust into her at a steady rhythm. She kept pace with him easily, meeting him at every thrust. He could feel his pleasure rising and he plunged into her tight heat even faster causing her to moan louder in his ears. She tried to pull down the mask covering his mouth, but he twisted his face from her hands and plunged his head into the crook of her should, thrusting harder. He felt her slick walls start to constrict around his throbbing member and he thrust into her one last time before he felt his orgasm rip through him. Behind his closed eyes all he saw was sparkling green eyes and silky pink hair.

"Sakura…" he gasped just before he leaned heavily against the woman, trying to catch his breath.

He looked back into the deep brown eyes of the woman before him. He saw that she had heard whose name he had called out. She stared at him with sympathy in her eyes before she pushed him away slightly and fixed her clothes.

"Whoever Sakura is, she is a lucky woman," she said quietly and then slipped out of the alley leaving Kakashi behind in the dark shadows of the alley.

-0o0-

Sakura had noticed Kakashi sitting at the bar the minute she had entered with Kaijo and Naizu. Seemingly against her will, her eyes kept on sneaking looks at him. She couldn't help her wondering eyes, which pissed her off even more. She turned back to her friends determined to try and follow the conversation. After a couple of minutes she once again found her eyes roaming back to Kakashi who had stood up and made his way to a dark haired woman. Her green eyes narrowed as she watched him bend down and whisper something in her ear which made the woman blush prettily and then take his hand. She led him through the bar and out the side door into an alley. Sakura excused herself from the table and followed the path Kakashi had taken. She knew it was wrong and it was none of her business, but she couldn't help it, she was curious. She quickly made her way out the main exit and snuck around the corner to the entrance of the alley. As she drew closer she began to hear little noises. She masked her chakra and snuck closer until she had a full view of what exactly Kakashi was doing with the woman. Sakura's face lit up bright red and she lowered her gaze.

'_What am I doing? This is private I shouldn't be here.'_

She started to leave but was distracted by the increase in volume of the noises coming from the woman. Sakura looked back at the scene before her and she couldn't help but admire the beautiful elegance Kakashi had.

Her only experience with sex had been a painful one. Hearing the loud passion filled sounds coming from the woman and the low grunts coming from Kakashi she could see that for them it was definitely not painful. She had always wondered what it would be like to have sex with another man and feel something other then guilt and pain. Her eyes took in the scene before her. Some part of her wished that she was the woman that was in Kakashi's arms. She shook her head berating her self and left the alleyway feeling her chest tighten when she heard Kakashi cry out a name. She was too far away to hear whose name he had said but she guessed it was the woman that was currently in his arms.

'_Why do I feel so depressed suddenly, its not like it's any of my business who Kakashi sleeps with…. Why am I letting this bother me so damn much?'_

Sakura made her way back into the bar fully intending to drink away the tight feeling in her chest that she had a sneaking suspicion was jealousy.

-0o0-

The next morning Sakura was fully regretting drinking so much last night. She rubbed her temple as the pounding in her head increased each step she took towards the training grounds. When she got there she was the first one, so she sat and leaned against a tree and gazed at the sky as the stars started to disappear and the sun took over the moon. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she was shaken awake by Kaijo. She looked up at him blearily and yawned stretching her aching muscles.

"You still tired from last night? You did drink a lot," Kaijo asked thoughtfully.

Even though she couldn't see his eyes due to his mask, she could still hear the concern in his voice.

'_He reminds me so much of Naruto.'_

After another minute Naizu appeared and they both sat down next to Sakura knowing they had a long wait before them. Thirty minutes later Kakashi finally showed up, his face glued to his book.

"You're late Kakashi," Sakura almost growled.

Kakashi put his book away and smiled, his hand traveling to his head to scratch nervously.

"Yea about that, I ran into an old woman that…"

"Forget it; we all know that's a lie anyways. Can we just get started," Sakura stood, radiating annoyance.

Kakashi cleared his throat and turned to his teammates. "Well you two know the drill, how about you guys partner up and I'll partner up with Sakura. We will fight for three hours." He said and jumped back into the bushes forming seals.

Both teams battled hard and to their fullest abilities, but in the end Kakashi and Sakura won, leaving Kaijo and Naizu both scowling. During the training they could see the obvious tension between their captain and their new team mate. It frustrated them to no end that even though there was obvious miscommunication between the two, they had still gotten beat.

"Since you guys lost, do your usual laps. See you guys tomorrow," Kakashi said never letting his eyes drift to the annoyed female next to him.

Kakashi turned his back to the group, pulling out his book from the kunai pouch at his belt. "Sakura can you please come with me we need to discuss something," He said never looking at Sakura.

Sakura looked back at her other teammates, a question clear in her green eyes. The two ninja just shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads not knowing what their captain was up to either. Sakura waved goodbye to them as they started running in the other direction and turned to follow her captain out of the training grounds. She followed him silently until he stopped in an unfamiliar clearing and turned to face her.

He put away his book and looked her straight in the eyes. "Sakura… whatever hatred you have against me you can't bring those feelings to our team. As a team we have to be able to work together like a well oiled machine. The missions that we usually deal with don't leave any room for miscommunication and if you keep on disregarding my instructions you will end up getting us killed on a mission," he said, his voice deadly serious.

Sakura looked away slightly ashamed at her childish behavior. He was right she had been only thinking about her own feelings towards him, not about the good of the team. She looked back up at Kakashi and nodded in understanding.

"Gomen, it won't happen again," She said simply.

She decided that whatever these feelings she has started to develop around this man, she will keep them locked up inside. If she did let them get to her, it would only bring her and her team trouble and that was the last thing she wanted to happen. Her melancholy gaze traveled back up to Kakashi. Images of the previous night flashed through her mind and she could feel heat start to travel to her cheeks. Knowing she was blushing she lowered her head quickly and incoherently mumbled an excuse to escape from Kakashi.

"Wait Sakura…"

Sakura paused in her retreat and clenched her fists at her sides. Kakashi looked away from her, letting his hand drop back down to his side.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He said simply, then left.

Sakura's smooth brow wrinkled in confusion but she shrugged her shoulders, happy that Kakashi had left. She walked slowly out of the clearing, heading back to her house.

-0o0-

Sakura was rudely awakened by loud knocking on her door. She growled in frustration, feeling that someone was against her having a good night's sleep. She glanced at her clock and saw that it was only 6:33 in the morning. She quickly put her ANBU uniform on, knowing that whoever was knocking on her door had something to do with ANBU. She dragged her self to the door and opened it to find her assumption was correct. Naizu stood at her door, his arms folded before him.

"About time! We are summoned to the Hokage's office, we have a mission," He said quickly while Sakura closed her door and followed him towards HQ. Once they reached the Hokage's office they found that their two other teammates where already standing in the office.

"Good you guys are here. I apologize for how early it is, but this mission is important," Tsunade said, her usual serious brown eyes dull with tiredness. Sakura studied her sensei worriedly, seeing that the older woman did indeed look very tired.

"Intelligence has informed me of ex sound nin beginning to rise up again. They will be meeting with a group of rouge missing Nin and I want you four to intercept this meeting at all costs. I do not want the Sound village to grow in power again. They will be meeting on the outskirts of the old Sound Nin country. The meeting will be taking place tomorrow night, you are to get there first and kill any ninja you encounter. You are to leave now."

They each nodded in understanding and turned to leave.

"Team wolf be careful and make sure to get in and out fast. I don't want Konoha's involvement in this known. Good luck," She said.

The team made their way out of the office and down the halls.

"I assume you already have your weapons on you, so we will be leaving now. We will be moving fast, it takes a day to get to that location and we have less then that, so we will not stop for camp," Kakashi said as they left HQ.

The team made their way quickly past Konoha's borders by mid morning. They traveled quickly and quietly, all on alert. By the time they had reached their designated location the sun had completely disappeared from the sky. Kakashi stopped on a branch above a clearing were they saw two different groups of men and women meeting. They all looked like ex ninja and Sakura knew that her and her team were more then outnumbered. It looked as if there would be five ninja for each of them.

'_That's fine with me; I've been too bored lately anyways.'_

She slipped five Senbon from her kunai pouch and crouched low waiting for the signal to attack. Kakashi's eye scanned the clearing, seeing that the ninja were not yet aware of their presence. He turned back to his waiting team. "Naizu are there any other ninja roaming around that we can't see?"

Naizu activated his Byakugan and checked their surroundings, finding no other ninja just the ones in the clearing.

"No all of them are in the clearing."

"Okay good, go set traps around the clearing so that any who get away will be stopped. Meet back here in five minutes."

They all nodded and took off starting to make traps around the clearing. Five minutes later they returned to their original spot. Kakashi lifted his hand and gave the signal to attack and the four ANBU quickly made their way into the clearing. Kaijo was the first to attack, taking out three of the ninja in one stroke from his sword which was made from fire. Sakura threw her five Senbon, hitting five different ninja who fell to the floor instantly, dead. The clearing erupted in chaos as the ninja shouted and screamed as more were killed. Some got past the dark shadows that kept killing their comrades and were caught in the numerous traps outside of the clearing.

Kakashi sliced his kunai through two more necks and looked around to see that the number was already down to half. Pleased, he turned to throw more kunai at the fleeing ninja. Kaijo and Naizu were making a competition out of the mission and each was counting how many ninja they had killed. Kaijo sliced his blazing blade through another body and turned to his partner smiling. Not to be outdone, Naizu killed his own ninja. Sakura chuckled seeing her two comrades little game.

'_Yep they definitely remind me of two other people I knew.'_

She spun around and punched her hand through a ninja's stomach and then snapped another's neck. She had no qualms about killing anymore. After she became a Jounin she had gone on plenty of missions that required her to kill. She had basically freaked out for her first time, but she had gotten over it and now it didn't phase her one bit. She drew out of her thoughts and kicked another man in the head snapping his neck instantly. She felt her senses tingle and the hair on the back of her neck rise as she felt her personal bubble being invaded. She spun around just in time to receive a hard punch to her stomach. She doubled over in pain feeling the damaged muscles react painfully to the hit. Her green eyes burned in rage and she forced chakra to her feet and hands and caught the man's neck in her hand. She squeezed down on the jugular vein until she felt the satisfying feel of his spine being crushed under her hold. She threw the lifeless body to the ground and looked around to see that Kakashi had finished his last ninja as well.

"Good job everyone. Look through the clothes and see if they had any scroll that we can bring back to HQ. Bring all the bodies to the middle and clean up the mess. We can't leave any sign of our presence here."

Sakura moved to follow Kakashi's orders but felt the beginnings of pain run through her. She winced but ignored the pain and started to drag the dead bodies to the middle of the clearing. Once they had all been gathered she performed a seal.

'Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!'

The bodies instantly caught on fire and were totally incinerated by her fire ball. Pleased with her work, she left to help undo the traps they had set. The team was done with the whole operation twenty minutes later and they started to head out. They were moving fast through the forest but Sakura started to fall behind the group, breathing heavier then normal. A light sheen of sweat had started to cover her body and she grit her teeth against the pain that was pulsing through her.

'_Damn that punch caused even more damage then I thought.'_

Her hand clenched into her stomach, feeling another wave of pain. She stopped on a branch and leaned heavily against the trunk, breathing hard.

Naizu glanced behind him and stopped, seeing Sakura leaning against a tree. He turned and went back to her.

"Sakura what's wrong? Did you get hit?"

Sakura shook her head and doubled over as another wave of pain ripped through her.

Naizu watched as her face lost all color and became sweaty. He quickly activated his Byakugan and scanned her body for any injuries. When he reached her stomach his eyes widened as he saw the amount of damage to her muscles and tissue.

'_Dear god how is she still standing?'_

"Wolf, Tiger, come back swan is injured," he said into his microphone as he swept Sakura into his arms. Her body was trembling violently and her green eyes were filled with pain.

"Put me down Naizu, I can walk," she whispered fighting weakly against his chest.

Naizu held her tighter to his chest and continued running to catch up with Kaijo and Kakashi. When he caught up to them, Kakashi's eye widened as he stared at the pale woman in Naizu's arms.

"What's wrong with her, she seemed fine before."

"The muscles, organs and tissue in her stomach are badly damaged, we need to get her to a hospital quickly," Naizu said and took off again.

When they reached Konoha Kakashi ordered Naizu and Kaijo to go take Sakura to the hospital and he would go inform Tsunade.

'_You better be okay Sakura,' _Kakashi thought his heart beating unusually fast in his chest.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors Note****:**

Oh no what's wrong with Sakura?! Well do you remember that time she had to go to the hospital earlier on? Well its coming back to bite her in the ass. This chapter turned out longer then I thought so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I didn't describe the fight scene that much but I think it was good enough. Well _please_review I love to get reviews! Thanks for reading. Ja Ne!

Next Chapter:

Sakura is taken to the hospital and Tsunade reveals how she got her wounds and many other things to the new group, shocking the hell out of them. What will Tsunade reveal and how does she know about it?


	11. Revealed Secrets

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Naruto!

**Warning: **Lots of Angst!

Last Chapter:

"Her muscle, organs and tissue in her stomach are badly damaged, we need to get her to a hospital quickly," Naizu said and took off again.

When they reached Konoha Kakashi ordered Naizu and Kaijo to go take Sakura to the hospital and he would go inform Tsunade.

'_You better be okay Sakura,' _Kakashi thought his heart beating fast in his chest.

________________________________________________________________________

- XI -

_**Revealed Secrets (Revised)**_

Sakura's body shuddered again in his arms causing Naizu to tighten his hold on her. He quickly made his way to the Konoha Hospital, Kaijo close on his heels.

"We need a doctor now! She has torn muscle and organs in her stomach she needs to be healed immediately," Naizu said sternly.

The small desk assistant nodded her head and two nurses came running out with a hospital bed in tow. He gently placed Sakura's shaking body onto the medical bed and watched as she was hurriedly wheeled away to the intensive care unit. Naizu and Kaijo followed the nurses but were stopped and told to wait outside of the room as Sakura was moved into a large room. The two ninja sat numbly on the bench outside of the room Sakura was in. Even though they had just met the pink-haired Kinochi, they had come to care for her greatly. Kaijo, unable to sit, stood and started to pace before the closed doors. Naizu sat with his chin in his hands, his brows furrowed in worry. This is how Tsunade and Kakashi found them when they sped around the corner ten minutes later.

"You three wait out here, I will come and get you when she is stabilized," Tsunade said and immediately walked through the door. As the door swung closed the three men heard a blood curling scream being ripped from their teammate's throat. Naizu saw Kakashi's face instantly go pale and his eye fill with fear. In the time he had been with Kakashi he had never seen such an expression on his face. The fact that he saw fear in the man's eyes showed him just how much their new teammate meant to his captain. He stood and laid a hand on Kakashi's shoulder squeezing gently.

"Don't worry she will be okay," He said quietly trying to reassure the man.

Kakashi's black gaze flicked to his face and he nodded and sat on the bench, his gaze locked on the red light above the closed doors.

-0o0-

Two hours later the red light died down and a tired looking Tsunade walked out of the door. All three men stood immediately, their concerned eyes locked on Tsunade.

"Sakura will be okay," Tsunade finally said and each man sighed in relief.

"She is being taken to her room to recover you will be able to visit her in a little bit but first I have to speak with all three of you. Come this way."

Tsunade turned and led the three men down a small corridor and into an unoccupied room. Once all three of them had entered and closed the door, Tsunade turned to them and motioned for them to sit at the table.

"There is something I need to tell you guys, something about Sakura's past and the reason for her injury today… This is something not even Sakura knows that I know."

Tsunade turned to gaze out the window, her back turned to the three shinobi; her honey gaze scanning over the village of Konoha.

"When Sakura was 16 she was captured by Sound nin on a D rank mission. She was taken to Orochimaru's stronghold and held there as a prisoner. At that time her old teammate Uchiha Sasuke had been serving Orochimaru to gain power in order to kill his brother Uchiha Itachi. Orochimaru ordered Sasuke to rape and torture Sakura to show that he had no emotional ties to Konoha anymore," Tsunade paused, her eyes closing as she felt her heart constrict in pain.

"Sasuke did as he was told; he brutally raped Sakura numerous times… Sakura had loved the Uchiha dearly and had respected and trusted him as a friend just as Naruto had. She had been traumatized just from the fact that this person that she had both loved and trusted would betray her in the worst way possible. Not only had the Uchiha raped her but he had also let his comrade Kabuto work his twisted experiments on her. Orochimaru had wanted to use the Uchiha as his next vessel but he also wanted the Uchiha's child. So he had impregnated Sakura with the Uchiha's child and then taken the embryo out of Sakura. In doing this he had destroyed her tissue and had made it so that Sakura could not have children anymore. He never took the torn and damaged tissue out and Kabuto had used a strange herb on Sakura's womb so that her tissue would slowly die away. That is how Sasuke wanted her to die, slowly and painfully."

Tsunade turned to the group and found three pairs of shocked and disgusted eyes. Her gaze landed on Kakashi who looked as if he would puke at any second. She knew hearing this was hard for him especially and she walked over to him, gently placing a hand on his trembling shoulder.

"She had known about this the entire time, and we have been working around the clock to find a cure to fix her womb. She has clung onto the hope of being able to have children and so doing, she would refuse to get her womb taken out. I was reluctant to make her because I knew just how much she was hurting inside. We still have not found a cure so we had to take out her organs. During the mission she had received a hard hit to her stomach which had caused even more damage. The way her womb had looked when we took it out of her… it had rotted away to almost nothing. Seeing what that man did to her… I wish I could go back in time just so I could punish the Uchiha." Her voice shook with rage and her hand tightened painfully on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi didn't feel the pain; he was too absorbed in his own turbulent thoughts. He knew that Sakura had been raped from the way he had found her but the extent of torture she had endured broke his heart. He felt an overwhelming wave of guilt and sorrow go through him. He should have been able to save her from that pain; the torture she had to go through, it was disgusting what Sasuke had done to her. His hands curled into tight fists at his sides and he shook with rage at the thought of his former student; the one he had so trustingly taught the Chidori too, the one that he had seen himself in.

Tsunade walked back to the window and lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"How do you know all of this? Did she tell you?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade heard the waver in his voice and her fists tightened at her side.

'_Kakashi… you always hold everything inside.'_

She turned to face the trio. "When we rescued her I used a technique to extract her memories so that I could see what she had endured. She doesn't know that I know all of this. The reason why I'm telling you all of this is because you are now her family. As a team you will be fighting and dying together and this will be an issue that will fuel many of her emotions. I want you to be able to understand her through her temper and the mask that she puts on to the world. Inside she is still a lost girl, hurting from betrayal and heartbreak." She tuned to Kakashi. "Kakashi you wondered why I put her on your team… the reason is because she needs you. She needs all of you to heal. I just hope that I made the right decision to pass her into ANBU…" She trailed off.

"You may go and see her now, she is in room 210, and she is probably asleep so you shouldn't stay long. Just please, when she wakes up, please help her to live again." Tsunade said, her honey eyes silently pleading with the three men. She then turned and left the room leaving the three men stunned.

-0o0-

Kakashi, Kaijo, and Naizu all entered the quiet room where Sakura was placed. Each set of eyes were drawn to the sleeping woman on the white bed. Kaijo and Naizu stared down at their new teammate with a new sense of awe and respect, now knowing the hell that she had been through. They never would have guessed that she had been so traumatized in her past by the carefree way she acted now. Kakashi walked to the side of the small bed and gazed down at the pale face of the woman he now realized he loved. He didn't know how this slip of a girl had gotten through his barriers but she had and now knowing all the pain she had lived with by herself all of these years broke that same heart that loved her.

His saddened gaze slowly studied her sleeping face. He looked at the familiar pink lips that he had kissed the small nose he longed to nibble on, her closed eyes that hid the pain that she held inside. He sank to his knees and slowly slid his hand under her limp hand. He laced his fingers through hers and rested his forehead to her own. His one eye gazed at her closed lids and his hold on her hand tightened.

"I'm so sorry Sakura… you had to endure all that pain, so much pain by yourself. I left you, abandoned you…" Kakashi drew in a shuddering breath and he shifted so that his head rested against her shoulder.

Kaijo and Naizu witnessed the scene before them. They could see the conflicting emotions swimming in Kakashi's eye and they realized that their captain loved this woman. Naizu's gaze flicked to the sleeping woman and then back to Kakashi's pain filled face.

'_You love her don't you Kakashi?'_

His lips curled into a small smile and he turned and left motioning for Kaijo to follow. Heedless to their exit, Kakashi continued to gaze down at the sleeping Sakura. A lone crystalline tear slid from his eye and fell onto her pale face. Kakashi closed his eye and lowered his head more tears dripping to land on Sakura's pale face. A small frown formed on her lips and she slowly opened her emerald eyes. When her vision focused she saw Kakashi's face hovering above her own. Another bead of moisture fell onto her face and she realized that Kakashi was crying.

'_Why is he crying?'_

She felt her left hand being held by his, their fingers entwined. She brought her right hand to his face and gently wiped away the falling tears. His eye opened, startled. Her frown deepened as she saw the deep pain and guilt in his onyx gaze. Her eyes narrowed and she slowly lifted his head band to reveal his closed Sharingan. She then curled her fingers around his mask and slipped it off his face. Her eyes drank in the sight of his face. His perfect lips where in a frown and his open eye stared intently into her own.

"I'm sorry Sakura… all that pain you went through and I had abandoned you…how could you not look at me with hate?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about Kakashi?"

"Tsunade told us everything… everything that they did to you."

Sakura's eyes widened in fear. _'They knew… they knew everything!'_

Deep sorrow overtook her and she turned her face away. "How could you not look at me with disgust in your eyes? I'm disgusting… used up…" She whispered viciously, tears flowing freely down her cheeks now. Kakashi took her chin in his hand and gently turned her face to him.

"Don't ever say that Sakura! Don't you dare! I would never think of you as disgusting… how could I?" He whispered and before he could stop himself he lowered his face to her own and claimed her soft lips.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe what was happening; Kakashi was kissing her.

She had to admit that even though she knew it was wrong and she should push him away she couldn't. The pain that she saw in his eyes, and utter helplessness she saw there, it made her want to help him forget his pain. She wanted to heal him, she wanted to take all his pain into herself and leave him happy. She closed her eyes and dug her hand into his silky silver locks. It was a gentle and lazy kiss. The kind that was hesitant and searching. Both of them were hurting and both wanted to heal, but they were scared even though they would never admit it. They were scared to death to let another person into their hearts. Sakura pulled away first and Kakashi pulled back his eye wide. Sakura could see the instant regret on his face and she felt another pang of hurt flow through her.

"Sakura I…"

"Don't Kakashi, don't look at me like that, don't you dare look at me with those eyes. I've seen enough pitying stares and guilty faces I don't need your pity Kakashi. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you not because you took advantage of me," Sakura said her voice shaking with anger.

"Sakura… nothing could ever happen between us, we are comrades, teammates, I am your captain and I can't be anything more… I just…. Can't," Kakashi whispered and stood up, slipping his fingers from her hand and turning away from her.

She had to admit it hurt to see another man turn their back on her, but more then anything it angered her.

"Tsunade said that you will be better in a day, you don't have to go to practice tomorrow, stay home and rest," He said and then left, knowing that even though he loved her, they could never be together.

Sakura gazed at the door for a long time after Kakashi had left. She didn't believe the words he had said. Nothing could erase the memory of the look in his eyes as he cried. She had seen such pain and caring in those shadowy debts that she just couldn't believe his words. Her finger touched her lips. She had kissed him and it had felt exactly as she had dreamed of. He had been gentle and caring. That kiss had been burned into her memory and her eyes tiered up as she remembered the feel of her fingers in his silky hair, the way he held her so gently, almost as if afraid that she would break or something. A small smile found its way onto her face and she licked her lips still tasting him.

He had said that they could never be together, that he was just her captain but she refused to believe that. She had seen what he had felt for her; she had seen it in his eyes. He believed they would never work; well she was not one that gave up so easily. She smiled and her eyes glittered for the first time in years. She would prove him wrong, she would fight her way past his cold mask and into his heart.

'_Kakashi I see the pain that your in, you feel the same pain as I do, you feel the same attraction as I do. I will prove you wrong in this.'_

Her eyes started to get heavy and she knew that she was getting tired again. As her emerald eyes slipped close and she fell into the comforting darkness of unconsciousness she uttered the name of the man that she had unknowingly began to fall in love with.

"Kakashi…"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors Note****:**

Wow such a sad chapter… well I was listening to some sad Naruto music while I wrote this chapter which always affects my mood when I write. So in this chapter Kakashi finally realizes that he loves Sakura, but as always, he fights his emotions and tries to push Sakura away, afraid of opening himself for more pain. Sakura on the other hand doesn't realize that she is falling in love with Kakashi. She does however know that Kakashi does feel something for her and she is determined to find out what. Even though she is afraid of betrayal she is craving what Naruto and Hinata have. Well I hope you guys like this chapter, even though it's probably the shortest chapter so far. I'll be updating this fic in a week as always. I might be ending this fic by my 20th chapter but I'm not sure yet. Oh and I have started a new fic it's a Sasuke/Sakura fic, I know I know I've been bashing on Sasuke a lot in this fic but I don't hate him. I am also in the planning stages of a Sasuke/Naruto fic so that one will be coming out soon too. But don't worry I will be updating this fic as much as usual.

Next Chapter:

Sakura finds out that she had her womb taken out and she doesn't take this information well. In her fury she tears up a very familiar place and she goes to Kakashi for comfort. What happens between them as emotions overflow and inhibitions are thrown out the window?


	12. Winds Of Love

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Naruto!

**Warning:** Lots of sexual content, violence, swearing! You have been warned.

Last chapter:

Her eyes started to get heavy and she knew that she was getting tired again. As her emerald eyes slipped close and she fell into the comforting darkness of unconsciousness she uttered the name of the man that she had unknowingly began to fall in love with.

"Kakashi…"

________________________________________________________________________

- XII -

_**Winds of Love (Revised)**_

The next morning Sakura was awoken by her favorite loud mouthed friend. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the loud shouts he was making outside of her door. She gave up and opened her eyes. Just as Naruto walked in the door he was hit in the face by a white pillow. His startled blue eyes flew to the bed where Sakura was smirking.

"That's what you get for waking me up so early baka!" She said pleased with her work.

Naruto's face fell almost comically and she smiled feeling bad for the guy.

"Aww come on Naruto I was just kidding, so what are you doing here?"

Naruto sat in the chair beside her bed and stared at her, worried.

"I heard that you had been taken to the hospital, I just got back from a mission myself. So what happened did you get hurt?"

Naruto saw a dark look go over Sakura's face and he frowned.

"Yea I just got punched in the stomach which upset some old wounds I had that's all, nothing to worry about."

At that moment Tsunade came barging through the door. Sakura rolled her eyes. It seemed as though she would be having a lot of noisy visitors today.

"So you're awake, good." Tsunade's eyes fell on the other person in the room.

"Ah Naruto I'm glad you're here I wanted to talk to you too." She turned back to Sakura.

"Sakura we had to take it out… we had no choice it was so rotted that it would have been irreplaceable."

Tsunade saw the anger start to bubble up in her student and she quickly went on.

"Sakura I know you didn't want us too but if you had kept it in whatever Kabuto used might have moved on to your vital organs, We couldn't risk that. I'm sorry." Tsunade turned to Naruto who had been staring confused at both of them.

"Naruto can you meet me in my office in twenty minutes?"

Naruto nodded slowly "uh yea no problem." He turned back to Sakura.

"Hey are you sure you're okay?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Yea you go ahead I need to talk to Tsunade-sensei alone. Oh and thanks for visiting Naruto."

"You know I would always come if you needed me. Hey baa-Chan don't yell at her she is still hurt. I'll see you in twenty."

When Naruto had left Tsunade turned back to Sakura who had wiped the fake smile off of her face.

"So it's final, there is no more hope that I'll have children… somehow I knew. I knew that after he took my first child I would never have another."

"Sakura, are you sure you don't know what happened to that embryo?"

"No… I never saw what he did with it. You never found it when you went through his lair?"

"Unfortunately no."

Sakura got up from her bed and walked to the closet where her clothes hung. She took her clothes out and began to change.

"Am I good enough to get out of here?"

"Yea, just don't over do it okay?"

Sakura turned from her sensei and opened her window.

"Thank you sensei and please don't tell Naruto what you told my team… I don't want him to know."

Tsunade nodded. "If that's what you want."

Sakura nodded as well and jumped out the window to the grass below.

-0o0-

When night fell Sakura found herself on the Uchiha compound. She walked the streets she had walked through just two months prior. Unlike then, she did not want to have anything in common with this place. She was beyond enraged and she was itching to tear something apart. She stood in the middle of the Uchiha sector, breathing heavily. She could feel the anger bubble up through her and she let it, she no longer wanted to hold back her anger, instead she fed it with all the pain she had been holding inside of her body for years.

'_It was his fault… Sasuke how could you, you took my heart, my body, and now my future. Even from death you still mock me.'_

She unconsciously channeled chakra to her hands as her rage began to build to new heights. She didn't feel the hot trail of tears that seeped from her eyes, nor did she notice as the sky released its own cold tears; all she saw was Sasuke's smirking face.

Sakura let her head fall back and she emitted an almost inhuman howl of pain and anger. She punched the building closest to her and it crumbled under her power. She ran through the buildings that held the red and white Uchiha fan on them. Her fists going through rock and wood until all that was left was Uchiha Sasuke's house. She approached it, her shoulders heaving with uncontrollable sobs that wracked her body.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU….how could you."

She landed a kick to the side of the house and the wall crumbled. She then continued to pummel the building until her hands bled with open wounds and the building was reduced to rubble. She stood in the middle of what was left of the Uchiha compound. All around her the once stubborn buildings were reduced to rubble. She sank to her knees and covered her face with her bleeding hands. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, so she let them go, she let everything go. Her shoulders shook and her body heaved with the force of the sobs that wracked her. She cried for herself, she cried for the baby she knew nothing of, she cried for her lost dream. She cried until she could cry no more and even then she stayed there in the middle of the ruined compound. She didn't know how much time had past since she had stopped crying but she stood her face emotionless, tear stains on her cheeks. She walked away from the ruined buildings her anger spent. She needed to feel again, she needed comfort, she needed him…

-0o0-

She made her way up the stairs until she stood before his door. Without hesitation she knocked on the faded and cracked wood and waited. She knew he was in there, she could sense his chakra. The door suddenly swung open and there stood Kakashi in his towel, drying his hair with another towel. His movements froze when he saw Sakura. His eyes swept over her catching her bloodied hands and the tear stains on her pale face. He stepped aside without a word and she walked in.

Now that she was here she felt the nervous knot in her stomach begin to spread. Her eyes traveled to Kakashi and her mouth almost watered at the sight of him. She had never seen him without his jacket much less just a towel. He had broad shoulders and strong arms. His bare chest glistened with the beads of moisture from his recent shower and her eyes followed a drop of water as it made its way past the small patch of curled silver hair at his chest and down his toned abs, finally disappearing beneath the towel at his waist. He made his way to the kitchen and gave her a glass of water. She took the cup and sipped the water, her eyes still locked on him. The way his wet hair hung over his face made him appear so much sexier and she started to feel her body respond to the sight before her.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi asked softly not meeting her eyes.

Sakura frowned and set down the empty cup. She then made a seal and started to heal her ravaged hands. When she was finished she pulled her pink hair from the ponytail it was in and unzipped and shrugged out of her Jounin jacket leaving her with only her loose tang top. She walked over to where Kakashi stood wearily gazing at her. She approached him until she was a hairs breath from him. She could see the tension in his shoulders but she didn't care, she reached out and touched the soft skin of his chest. When he didn't pull away she pressed her hand against his skin and ran her hand down his chest and over his abs. She could feel the muscles under her touch jump and quiver and she smirked feeling the affect her touch had on him. His hand came up and covered her own, stopping them.

"Sakura please… we can't do this," He said his eyes pleading.

She could see the barely restrained control he had on himself and she knew that in his own way he was trying to protect her but she didn't want his protection she wanted him, all of him.

'_Live your life with no regrets… Naruto told me that once a long time ago.'_

She knew if she walked out that door tonight she would regret not having the courage to do this for the rest of her life. She needed to know if this feeling she always had in the pit of her stomach was real. She needed to know that she was able to love again, to _feel_ again.

She stepped closer to him and brought her free hand up to bury in his damp hair.

"I want this… Kakashi please just tonight, just give me tonight," She pleaded and then tugged his head down and claimed his lips eagerly. He tensed for a minute but then dropped the towel in his hand and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her up against his body. He slanted his lips across hers and slipped his tongue into her sweet mouth, tasting her, savoring her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth loving the feel of his velvet tongue on her own. He tasted so good to her and she couldn't get enough of him. She pulled away and nuzzled her face into his neck and nibbled at his soft skin. She could feel his heat surrounding her and she suddenly felt so hot, so alive. She wanted to feel more of him; she wanted to feel his skin pressed against her own. She pulled away from him and pulled her shirt over her head and then ripped her bindings off, freeing her breasts from their confines. She then pressed herself into Kakashi's chest loving the feel of her breasts being pressed against his bare skin. She caressed his face with her fingers, kissing his jaw line.

She felt him lift her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his slim waist, loving the feel of her sex pressed so intimately against his own. He moved them through a door and she found herself in his room. He quickly deposited her on the small bed and lay down next to her. She climbed atop him, straddling his waist, and started to run her hands down his body again. She couldn't get enough of him, his taste, his smell, the way he felt, he was intoxicating.

She could feel his heated stare burn into her as she let her hands travel down his body. His skin was warm and smooth to the touch but she could feel the raw strength that lay beneath. She could feel his manhood harden beneath her and she slowly rolled her hips, grinding into him. He groaned at the friction it caused and he quickly rolled them over, rolling her beneath him. Her emerald eyes gazed up at his face and she could see the raw need in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this Sakura... we can stop now if you want."

Sakura shook her head and rolled her hips against him again grinding her sex into his. She saw his eyes close and she could see him tense above her. She loved the control she had over his body and she reached down and slipped her hand under the towel grabbing his engorged cock. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt just how big he really was. She could hardly wrap her hand fully around him. He groaned when her small hand wrapped around him. She experimentally moved her hand down the leather soft skin and was satisfied when he made another noise.

He took her erect nipple in his mouth and she made a noise of her own as his tongue did amazing things to her. He licked and nibbled and sucked until she was thrashing beneath him. He reached down and slid her hand away from his cock. He gently kissed her flat stomach and beyond until he reached her waist band. He undid the buckle and slid her black pants past her hips and slipped them off her legs revealing the plain white panties she wore. He curled his fingers around the waist band of the panties and pulled them off of her hips revealing her pink curls to his hungry gaze. As soon as her panties came off he moved up to cover her with his body, putting a knee between her legs to separate them. She willingly opened her legs so that he fit snuggly between them. He worked his way back down her body until his face was level with her sex. She felt a small blush heat her cheeks as she realized just what he was planning on doing. He kissed the inside of her thigh sending fire through her to the pit of her stomach. He then spread her legs more and plunged his hot, wet tongue into her pink lips stroking the sensitive nub of her clitoris, sending liquid fire throughout her body. She moaned loudly and her hand made its way to his still damp hair where it entangled in the silky locks and kept his head in place. She felt him smile against her lips but she didn't care she wanted more and she would damn well get it. He plunged his tongue into her folds again but this time he entered two fingers into her. Her wet walls stretched and clamped around his fingers surprising him at how tight she was. He pulled his fingers out only to plunge them back in, slowly driving her crazy. He expertly licked her and fingered her until she was on the very edge and about to fall into waves of pleasure. Just as she was about to fall, he pulled away completely, shocking the hell out of her. She opened her eyes to see him smirking down at her, making him seem even sexier.

"Kakashi… please don't tease me," she almost moaned but he moved over her and kissed her lips.

She could taste herself on his tongue and it only turned her on even more. She could feel the tip of him at her entrance and she rubbed against him eager to have him inside her. He pulled away from her frowning.

"Sakura why do you want this?"

Sakura could have killed him at that moment, she didn't want to talk she just wanted him inside of her NOW!

"It doesn't matter, stop talking." She said and kissed him again.

He pulled away. "I'm serious why did you come here tonight?"

Sakura sighed rolling her eyes. "I don't know… I just wanted to see you again; I needed to see you…" She didn't elaborate and she didn't need to because at that moment he kissed her again and slowly entered her. She winced a little as her walls began to stretch to accommodate his large size. He didn't rush her instead he entered surprisingly slow, entering inch by inch letting her get accustomed to him. Once he was seated deeply inside of her he froze. He had been right earlier, she was very tight and the way her walls clamped around him made him groan from the sheer pleasure of it. When he felt her move below him he slowly began to move, rolling his hips lazily letting her get used to the feel of him inside of her. He looked down into her face and saw that she was biting her lip and her eyes were closed. He stopped. "Sakura am I hurting you?"

She opened her eyes and he was surprised at how much desire burned in them. She wrapped her lean legs around his waist causing him to enter her more deeply. Taking the hint he began to move again at a faster pace. She moaned beneath him her nails digging into his back as he thrust into her. She suddenly moaned and arched her back when he hit a spot within her causing waves of pleasure to roll through her. She tightened her hold on his waist and met him at every thrust. He could feel his climax coming and he wanted her to orgasm before he did. He moved one hand from the side of her face to the juncture of her thighs and rubbed her clitoris causing her to arch again and pant beneath him. The sounds she was making only made him hotter and he thrust harder into her hitting the same spot over and over again causing pleasure to rack her body in wave after wave until she felt herself fall into a pool of pleasure as her orgasm overcame her. He could feel her wet walls clamp around him and he couldn't hold on anymore, he let himself go and went rigid above her, every sinewy inch of him straining and throbbing with release. She was already sore by the time he collapsed on top of her panting with a look of astonishment. His face was buried into her shoulder and he was lying halfway on top of her. Her face burned with embarrassment as she felt him move, realizing he was still inside of her. She could feel his shallow breaths as warm air whispered over her shoulder. He rolled to his side taking her with him and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. Her emerald eyes gazed into his mismatched eyes, surprise present in both.

"Do you regret it?" She asked hesitantly.

He sighed and held her tighter. "No."

She breathed a sigh of relief and rested her head on the soft pillow closing her eyes. She knew that tomorrow she would leave and they would never speak of this again but she didn't care, she was happy that he had given her this one night. She didn't regret her decision and she knew that she never would. She opened her eyes and lazily drew designs on his chest with her finger. She didn't know how or when but she had stopped hating Kakashi and had started loving him. She knew that he would never fully return her feelings but she was alright with that because she knew that she had this one night with him and she would always hold the memory close to her heart. She smiled then and snuggled closer to his warm body, loving the feel of his silky skin against her own.

Kakashi held Sakura in his arms never wanting to let go. He didn't regret sleeping with her, he only regretted the fact that this was to be their only night together. He knew he could never tell her the way he really felt about her but he hoped he could show her in his actions tonight. He pulled her on top of him and she gazed down at him surprised.

"Again?"

Kakashi chuckled and pulled her down for another kiss, which would be one of the many they shared that night.

-0o0-

As the sun began to shine in through the window Sakura slowly opened her emerald eyes. She stretched, feeling deliciously sated. She looked around and found that Kakashi had left already. on the pillow next to her she found a note and picked it up.

_Sakura,_

_Thank you for last night, I will always treasure the memory. Unfortunately as I had mentioned before this could not last any longer then last night. Breakfast is in the fridge help yourself._

_Kakashi_

Sakura stared down at the scratchy writing her fingers numb. She knew that last night was all she had but even knowing that, she felt a deep, sad and lonely feeling spreading through her. She ripped up the note and left it on the pillow and got up, looking for her clothes. Once dressed she turned and left the apartment not looking back because she was afraid if she did she would break down and cry at the unfairness of the world.

'_The one man I want I cannot have.'_

She laughed bitterly silently cursing Kami. So it was true she was destined to be alone. She continued to make her way back to her house unaware of the red eyes that followed her every move.

'_Aw there you are Sakura… I've finally found you again.'_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors note****:**

So there you go the much awaited lemon, I'm not all that great at writing them but I tried my best so I hope you guys liked it. Well I'll be updating in a week so please review and tell me what you think so far thanks for reading! **Quick Update I am starting college again so I won't be updating as much as before but I will try to update every two weeks.** Ja Ne!

Next Chapter:

Team wolf is sent on another mission a week later which will test the team to its limit. Both Sakura and Kakashi are captured by someone very familiar…


	13. Ugly Missions, Stealthy Traps

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Naruto!

**Warning: **Violence, adult language, adult situations, Angst.

_**Story Stats**__**:**_

Reviews: 74

Hits: 7585

Last Chapter:

'_The one man I want I cannot have.'_

She laughed bitterly silently cursing Kami. So it was true she was destined to be alone. She continued to make her way back to her house unaware of the red eyes that followed her every move.

'_Aw there you are Sakura… I've finally found you.'_

________________________________________________________________________

- XIII -

_**Ugly missions, stealthy traps (revised)**_

'_Agh! Sensei you're killing me with all these missions!'_

Sakura groaned inwardly as she walked into the familiar red building. It had been two weeks since her little 'encounter' with Kakashi and since then both of them had not said a word to each other about the event. Both made a silent agreement that they would go back to treating each other as before and they had thus far succeeded. In the mean time Tsunade had been giving them many missions, so much so that they had been constantly busy running here and there. She swore if she saw anymore of the woman's face she would burst. But her unlucky streak continued when early this morning she was summoned to Tsunade's office once again. Withdrawing from her thoughts, Sakura knocked twice on the door and slowly stepped in. She was surprised to find only herself and Tsunade in the large office.

"Uh… am I early?" she asked hesitantly.

Tsunade shook her head and motioned for her to sit.

"No you're actually right on time; I wanted to see you before I debriefed the rest of your team. I have just gotten a mission from the grass country and it requires special services."

Sakura frowned slightly at her comment but didn't say anything.

"Sakura this mission requires a female ninja to be able to infiltrate and save a group of girls that have been abducted recently. As I am told, in the recent month or so a lord from the rock country just moved to the village and ever since then girls had been disappearing from the village one each week. It is said that the lord has a very healthy urge for young woman and his fortress is so heavily guarded that the only way to get in is if you are able to get in and kill him from the inside. If I could give this mission to anyone else I would but you are the only ANBU team I have left…" Tsunade trailed off.

Sakura closed her eyes for a minute. She understood that is was hard for her sensei to ask this of her. She knew perfectly well what she was being asked to do and she knew as a Kuinochi she had to do it.

"It's alright Tsunade-sensei I understand… I will take this mission and see it through to the end," she said her eyes showing Tsunade that she was unafraid.

'_Sakura… you truly are a great woman.'_

Just then Kakashi, Kaijo, and Naizu walked in interrupting the two women. They both turned and looked at the three men as they walked in closing the door behind them. Sakura could see the slight surprise on Kakashi's face at seeing her there before him but it was quickly wiped off.

Sakura stood and joined her team.

"Team wolf I have another mission for you. This mission will require you to travel to grass country. There are reports of a lord that has been taking young woman and raping and killing them. I want you four to infiltrate his fortress and kill the lord. You are also to find whatever girls that are still alive and rescue them. I have already spoken to Sakura about her role in this mission and she understands and agrees. Kakashi she will explain it fully to you later but you are not to fight her in this," Tsunade said sternly.

Kakashi's brow furrowed but he nodded in understanding.

"Okay then… good luck and as always make sure Konoha's involvement in this is not known. You're dismissed!"

The four shinobi bowed and then left the room walking quietly down the halls of HQ. Once outside Kakashi stopped and his team followed suit.

"The grass country is a day's hard travel from here… we will leave tomorrow morning and I want you guys to travel light."

The three shinobi nodded their faces hidden behind their masks. Kakashi turned to Sakura.

"Sakura come with me and brief me on what the Godaime was talking about. Naizu, Kaijo I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hai! See ya," They both said and left, leaving Sakura and Kakashi to stand in awkward silence.

Sakura started to walk and Kakashi fell into place beside her, silently following.

"Tsunade wants me to seduce the lord in order to get into the fortress. She says that it is heavily guarded and this would be the only way to get in. I am to seduce and possibly partake in intercourse until I get the chance to kill him silently."

Sakura didn't look at Kakashi as she told him what her part in the mission was to be. She could feel the tension radiating off of him in waves and she knew that he was angry.

She stopped and turned to face him. Even though she could not see his face she was sure that he was not happy at the thought of her having to have sex with a lord that raped innocent girls.

"I know you're not happy with this… but I knowingly accepted the mission. I'm not a little girl, this is something that every Kuinochi goes through and I am no different," she said.

"Sakura are you sure you can do this?"

Sakura felt a shiver go through her as his silky male voice whispered over her. Ever since two weeks ago she couldn't help but feel her sexual awareness heighten around him.

"Yes I am sure."

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He nodded seeing no point in arguing with Sakura or Tsunade. He had to admit he hated the fact that he had to stand by and know that another man was touching Sakura. He could remember her soft skin rubbing against him… He shook his head roughly pushing those thoughts away knowing if he followed down that path it would be a bad idea.

-0o0-

The next morning Sakura found herself waiting at the front entrance alone. When she had approached the front gate and seen none of her other teammates in sight she had to roll her eyes.

"Figures I would be the only one on this team who knows the meaning of on time," She grumbled under her breath leaning against the stone wall. A couple of minutes later she spotted Naizu and Kaijo walking her way. Kaijo was talking his companion's ear off, while Naizu just scanned the area quietly.

'_They are so different and yet they get along so well. Naizu is quiet and calm but Kaijo is loud and outgoing, it's so crazy how much they resemble Naruto and Sasuke.'_

She pushed herself from the wall and met them in the middle of the road.

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan!" Kaijo exclaimed exuberantly.

Sakura's eyebrow ticked at his cheery voice. "How can you be cheery this early in the morning?"

"Oh I see you're not a morning person…"

Kaijo brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head, beaming. Both Naizu and Sakura's eyebrows rose a fraction at their comrade's idiotic antics but they both just shrugged it off.

"So how long do you think we will be waiting here for Kakashi? I say 20 minutes."

Kaijo dropped his hand and frowned looking between his two teammates, who were leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

"Great now I'm stuck with two serious people, god can't you guy's lighten up a little?"

Sakura cracked a small smile and went over to Kaijo, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Don't worry this is just my morning attitude," she said.

Kajio's face fell comically and a small blush stained his cheeks.

"Uh thanks Sakura-Chan…"

"Just call me Sakura, we're teammates we don't need any formalities."

"Uh, okay Sakura," Kaijo said and Sakura chuckled amused at his boyish mannerisms.

Naizu watched his two teammates closely, paying close attention to the conversation between them. He was glad Sakura was so laid back it was like a new breath of fresh air but he didn't like the way Kaijo was beginning to look at her.

'_If he starts to like her, it won't bode well for our team. Kaijo already knows how Kakashi feels for her but I don't think he would be able to help but fall for the pink haired Kuinochi.'_

"It seems that everybody is pretty awake this morning."

All three pairs of eyes shifted to the shinobi that had just appeared in a cloud of dust.

"Oh look what a miracle, Kakashi is actually on time for once," Sakura mumbled under her breath and picked up her pack to settle it against her back.

Both Kaijo and Naizu smirked, hearing her comment but if Kakashi heard it he gave no indication.

"Well the grass country is two days from here; we will stop only once I plan to make it there before the end of the second day. For right now it's good that you all dressed in civilian clothing, I want to stay that way until we actually find out a way in and only then will we wear our ANBU clothing."

"Hai!"

Kakashi nodded and they all disappeared leaving only a cloud of sand in their wake. They traveled fast, all three of them conversing amongst themselves every now and then. The only one that staid quiet was Kakashi, which bugged Sakura to no end. She knew that it would be a hard mission and her role would be especially hard but she didn't like the way Kakashi was acting because of it.

Before she got mad she shrugged the feeling off and went back to her conversation with Kaijo. She had noticed that the blond haired man had started to flirt with her a little and she was flattered at the attention. She decided that she would flirt back just to have fun but she could hear that little voice in the back of her head saying that she was only doing it to get Kakashi jealous.

The team finally reached their destination and once there they had split up to find any clues or hints pertaining to the whereabouts of the fortress and about the missing girls.

They each met back up at a bridge that was an entrance to the village.

"So what did you guys find?"

"I found out from a couple of sources that the lords fortress is about two miles west of here, if we follow this river down we will run right into it. But I couldn't find out what the lords name is; it seems that the villagers are scared to even talk about the guy."

"Yea I know what you mean I had a hard time finding out stuff too but I did manage to learn that the girls were all in their early twenties and they were all very pretty but quiet. It seems that the pattern is that they are young and poor so that not many will miss their absence," Naizu said thoughtfully.

Kakashi nodded and turned to Sakura who had yet to report.

"I found out that the girls each had gotten a message that they were to deliver a package of some sort to a hut outside of the village but they never came home. So far three girls have been taken and the first was taken about two weeks ago. It seems the pattern is that a girl is taken twice a week; the fourth girl is scheduled to be taken by tomorrow if the lord keeps up with his pattern. I also found out the Lord's name is Sousa and he came from the rock country he came here to obtain more money so he basically taxes everything in this village. I was told that villagers are able to go to the fortress each day to trade and what not so I think that I will be able to infiltrate the fortress and meet the lord through that."

The other three looked at Sakura shocked.

"What?"

"How did you collect all that information?"

She shrugged smirking. "I have my ways; I'm good at getting people to talk."

Kakashi nodded. "Good job everybody; I got us a hotel. Our story is that we are all friends and that we are traveling to go to a wedding of our close friends. We will look more into how to get Swan into the fortress tomorrow, meanwhile I'm going to have Pakuun and the Nin Dogs check things out during the night."

They all nodded and followed him back into town and to the hotel. The sun was just beginning to go down when they entered the hotel room. Sakura was the first to enter and she immediately noticed the two beds.

'_That means we are going to have to share beds…'_

She dropped her things on the furthest bed from the door. "Hey Tiger you and I can share this bed and wolf and eagle can share the other one. Just don't try anything funny or you'll find yourself punched through that wall, got it?" Sakura said and walked into the small bathroom.

Kaijo dropped his bag onto the bed next too Sakura's bag and sat, glancing at Kakashi who had just walked over to the window.

"Is that arrangement alright with you Wolf?"

"Yea yea don't worry about it… uh I'm going to go out for a little bit I'll be back a little later. Don't get into any trouble we can't afford to attract any undue attention to ourselves," Kakashi said and left the room.

Naizu exchanged a look with Kaijo frowning. "Tiger you know how wolf feels about swan… I hope your not…"

Kaijo waved his hand dismissively interrupting Naizu. "Don't worry about it eagle she's just a friend we just like to joke around. Plus if wolf likes her so much why doesn't he say something to her already."

"You know why he can't… He's our captain if it is found out that he has feelings for one of his teammates we would all be separated."

Kaijo sighed and lay back onto the bed folding his arms behind his head.

"Yea I know. Its' funny how out of all the girls that have fawned over him all the years we have known him, That he decides he likes Swan… I mean she was his student for Kami's sake."

Naizu walked to the window and watched the people down below, the setting sun's orange rays lighting up his pale face. "I don't think these feelings are new, I think he's had these feelings for her even when he was still her mentor. Remember when Sakura said that he was replaced and she hadn't talked to him since then?"

"Yea, so what all that happened in the past and there is no way he has had feelings for her for that long."

"Well I think he has and the reason why he decided to drop team 7 was…"

"Hey what are you guys talking about? Where is wolf?" Sakura said walking out of the bathroom and looking around the room for their missing captain.

"He went out, he said he would be back later," Kaijo said exchanging an uneasy look with Naizu.

Seeing the exchange Sakura frowned but didn't note on it. She turned and dug a hat out of her pack and placed it on her head, tucking her pink hair underneath.

"Well I'm going to go out and find some more information if wolf comes back tell him I'll be back later," she said and walked out the door.

The minute the door closed Kaijo turned to Naizu and waited expectantly for Naizu to finish his statement.

Naizu sighed and sat on the opposite bed. "I think that the reason Wolf stopped talking with Swan is because at that time he had started to realize his feelings for Swan and he was trying to deny them by distancing himself from her. But then again that's only a guess."

Kaijo nodded his head thoughtfully, his eyes unfocused as he thought about Naizu's words.

"You know I think your right it sounds like something Wolf would do," Kaijo said thoughtfully.

Naizu turned from Kaijo, his pale eyes staring at the closed door Sakura had just closed.

'_I just hope Kakashi lets Sakura in… those two need each other.'_

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_

**Authors Note****:**

I'm SO SORRY for taking so long on this chapter. I've had it type up almost finished for awhile now but I have been so busy with the start of school and and starting work again that I haven't had the time to go through it. Thanks so much for all the review I'm so glad that so many people like it. I hope this chapter is alright nothing much happens here but its kind of a filler chapter. Well I will try not to take so long in updating the next chapter. Till next time. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think.

Next Chapter:

Sakura gets into the mansion but things go horribly wrong and she is captured. Will Kakashi and the others be in time to save her or will another person's blood be on Kakashi's hands.


	14. Defeated Men, Familiar Eyes

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Naruto!

**Warning: **some bad language.

_**Story Stats**__**:**_

Review: 88

Hits: 9911

Last chapter:

Kaijo nodded his head thoughtfully his eyes unfocused as he thought about Naizu's words.

"You know I think your right it sounds like something Wolf would do," Kaijo said thoughtfully.

Naizu turned from Kaijo, his pale eyes staring at the closed door Sakura had just closed.

'_I just hope Kakashi lets Sakura in… those two need each other.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- XIV -

**Defeated Men, Familiar Eyes**

Sakura self consciously checked to see that her pink hair hadn't slipped out of the hat she had it tucked under. Feeling secure that her hair wouldn't give her away, she slipped out of the shadows of the alley and made her way to the rowdy looking bar across the street. Striding in confidently she made her way past the front door and to a table tucked in a dusty corner of the large and lively bar. Getting comfortable, she lowered her cap to cover her eyes and started to scan the bar, her sharp green eyes searching for any oddities in the crowd. Her mouth lifted into a slight smile at the thought, because she felt like every person in this shit hole of a bar was odd.

"You just going to sit there and stare or are you going to order something?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust as a wave of rancid air wafted past her nose. Looking up, her eyes landed on the most scantily clad woman she had ever seen in her life. Trying not to blush as the woman's breast practically bobbed in front of her face, she shook her head.

Expecting the woman to leave, Sakura turned and resumed her scanning of the crowd. When she heard someone clear their throat to her right she turned and was surprised to find the woman's face a mere inches from her own.

"You're a handsome one… what are you doing here all alone? Do you want some company tonight?" the woman said into Sakura's ear before her pink tongue flicked out and slid down Sakura's earlobe.

Sakura pushed the woman back so violently she almost went flying through the bar. Sakura stood over the woman, her chest heaving and her face flaming red from both embarrassment and anger. She moved to where the woman still lay on the ground and lifted her up by the neck, not caring that she had caught the attention of the entire bar of men. Using a bit of chakra she lifted the woman off the ground, her hand closing painfully tight around her throat. Starting to panic, the woman's eyes widened in fear and she started clawing uselessly at Sakura's hand.

"Don't ever fucking put your nasty paws on me again slut!" Sakura whispered menacingly and then threw the woman to the floor.

Looking up from the now sobbing woman she found a hundred pair of curious eyes staring back at her. Suddenly feeling a stab of fear that she had exposed herself as a ninja she hurriedly made her way out of the bar. Before she could reach the door though her way was blocked by four giant men, each having a menacing smile on their faces.

She turned to try and find another way out, only to find that the men had formed a wide circle around her and only one other person stood inside that circle with her. Turning to the obvious leader she had to force herself not to laugh at the sight of the man.

Standing at a measly five foot five by the looks of it, the man was skinny, pale, and looked to her like a geek, but she was not fooled by his looks; she could sense a powerful chakra flowing from the man.

'_I have to get out of here, I can't fight this man or I'll expose our team and Konoha's involvement.'_

Just as that thought flew through her mind she felt a strong arm lay heavily across her shoulders. She looked up surprised, and found herself staring at Kakashi's cloth covered face.

"Hey swan what you doing over here? I thought I told you to come meet me at the bar across the street."

Catching on to his strategy immediately she smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously.

"Uh yea I know I just kind of got lost…"

Kakashi chuckled and patted her on the back. "Sounds just like you too, your always getting lose, I swear if I wasn't around you would have gotten yourself killed ten times over."

Pouting slightly Sakura just shook her head and let Kakashi lead her through the maze of men who watched the pair closely. She could feel the many heated eyes on her back and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. One pair of eyes in particular lay heavily on her and she knew exactly who it was that was looking at her so hungrily.

She could feel his eyes on her ever since she had walked into the place and she knew immediately that he had seen through her disguise. He knew that she was a woman and judging from the looks he gave her, she was pretty damn sure she had to steer clear from him at least until she found a way into his mansion.

Once out of the bar and far from the village Kakashi let his hand drop from her forearm and he stopped walking and turned towards her.

"What were you thinking going in that bar alone, we are a team swan, you almost blew our cover in there," Kakashi whispered his voice tight with suppressed anger.

Looking into his steely eye she could tell that he was furious at her actions but some part of her felt more satisfied then guilty, she finally had Kakashi's attention even though it wasn't the smartest way to gain that attention.

"I just wanted a drink, plus I'm a big girl I don't need you coming to my rescue every time I'm in a conflict," she said trying to suppress the satisfied smirk that kept wanting to sneak onto her lips.

She could see the anger radiating from Kakashi's form and she knew that she shouldn't push it much more then she already had. Sighing Sakura turned from Kakashi.

"You should relax and get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow… rather I have a big day tomorrow."

There was a slight pause where Sakura could practically feel the touch of Kakashi's gaze on her body. She could feel her body tingling under her skin and she was once again amazed at how much control Kakashi had over her body.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this mission, we could always find another way in…"

"don't worry wolf, I'll be fine I'm not a mindless little girl anymore remember I have plenty of experience in using my body during missions its nothing new to me."

She heard Kakashi sigh behind her and she turned to look at the man in front of her. She could see the bag under his eye and the tiredness in the way he held himself. In one word the man before her looked defeated. She felt a deep sadness wash over her as her eyes swept the man before her. She still remembered Kakashi when she first met him, then he had stood tall and proud, looking strong enough to protect the whole village. The man before her was not the same man she had met when she was 11. This man looked as if the weight of the world was becoming too much for him and he was starting to bend underneath the immense pressure. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt overcome her.

'_I'm being so childish, all I'm doing is adding to Kakashi's worry. It's an amateur's mistake to try and be the hero and do everything during a mission without consulting with all members of the group.'_

Stepping closer to Kakashi she swept her hands through her pink hair, trying to ease her frayed nerves.

"Look wolf I'm sorry for acting so reckless back there… it won't happen again…. I'll see you back at the room okay?" she said simply and disappeared, not being able to stand in front of Kakashi anymore.

As she ran through the tree tops her vision became blurry and she felt hot tears trickle down her cheeks to be swept away by the wind whipping past her. It hurt looking at how defeated Kakashi looked… was it her fault that he looked that way or was there a deeper reason?

Either way she promised herself that after this mission she would make it her own personal mission to find out the secrets that Kakashi held behind those steely eyes of his.

-0o0-

"Swan is going to go in first and while she is in she is going to find us a way in, eagle you are to monitor her at all times and make sure she doesn't need any help. Tiger you are my back up so if anything does go wrong you are to make a diversion so that I can get in. Got it everyone?"

"Hai!"

"Okay good, swan you better leave now and start heading over there we will be in the surrounding woods so if you need back up just give the signal okay?"

"Yes sir, don't worry guys it will be easy to get this guy," Sakura said confidently, as she pulled down the tiny skirt she had on for the millionth time that morning.

'Ugh I hate wearing skanky clothes they're so uncomfortable!'

Sakura thought wrinkling her nose as she caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror. She had on a very short, very tight sky blue kimono with pink flower designs on it. It was a beautiful kimono but it was way to short and tight on her and she felt like her boobs or ass would fall out of the thing any second now.

'_The things I do for my village…'_

"Sakura are you listening?!"

Snapping out her of musings, Sakura looked up with startled blue eyes, realizing everyone was looking at her expectedly.

Blushing prettily she shook her head, "uh no sorry, what were you saying?"

Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose a fraction but he didn't comment anymore on her lack of attention.

"I was asking you if you were comfortable with the layout of the mansion."

"Yea I studied the layout last night and I know every corner of the place that's on the layout. Once I'm in I'll be able to open the upper windows so that you can slip in as well. So while I am keeping the guys attention you guys have to look for the girls and get them out as fast as you can. I don't think I'll be able to keep his attention for very long so you have to be quick."

"Understood, okay let's get this over with," Kakashi said and stood from the table.

Sakura stood as well and started walking towards the door.

"wish me luck guys, and be careful everyone I don't want to have to drag your lazy asses back to Konoha on my back!" she said and then turned and left taking one more look at each of her teammates worried faces.

She knew that they were worried about leaving her alone with the very man that was raping and killing innocent girls but she was a ninja not a helpless girl, this guy won't lay a finger on her without her consent.

She made her way to the huge mansion that stood a couple minutes walk from the main village. Looking at the immense structure she could tell where all the villages money was going and frankly it made her mad as hell to see all the money go to a structure like this when the villagers were living in shacks. Making her way up the stone steps confidently she walked up to the main doors where two guards stood, there eyes watching her every move.

"Hey boys mind letting me in? I have a little meeting with your employer. If you know what I mean," She said swaying her hips and biting her lower lip.

The guards faces blazed red and there eyes immediately dropped to her bust line much to Sakura's chagrined.

They immediately let her in the huge double doors and there she was met by a servant who led her to a large empty room.

"If you will just sit my master will be here in a minute," The servant said quietly her eyes never lifting past the floor.

"Okay thank you."

Once the servant left Sakura walked around the room making sure there were no traps or anything. She knew exactly where she was in the mansion and she knew that the dungeon was about two floors below her. Kakashi had guessed that's where the girls were kept but Sakura didn't think so; she thought they were kept upstairs next to the main bedroom. Either way she was about to find out.

Just then the door behind her opened and a horribly familiar voice echoed in the silent room.

"Hello Sakura, it's been a while."

Whirling around, Sakura found herself gazing into hauntingly familiar red eyes and before she knew it she felt the edges of her vision begin to go black and she realized too late her mistake.

To look into the eyes of an Uchiha was to sign your own death wish.

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_

**Authors Note**:

I am sooo sorry about how long this chapter took. Life is just killing me right now I barely found the time to write this chapter and I must say it is a puny chapter. So sorry guys but I'm trying to move the plot along a little. Hope you guys liked this chapter and I know I left off on a major cliff hanger but next update won't take so long promise. **Please Review! **See you later

Next Chapter:

The mission goes horribly wrong as unexpected people show up, what will Sakura do when she realizes just who's possession she is in when she wakes back up and how will her team save her this time?


	15. Past Future Present

**A/N: UPDATE:**** SO I have gone through this chapter and changed a lot of things because I didn't like the direction I was taking this story and due to the recent events in the manga. Mostly I just changed a lot of conversation but I would re-read it since it becomes important later on. **

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Naruto!

**Warning:** Violence, Swearing.

_**Story Stats**__**:**_

Review: 102

Hits: 12,583

Last Chapter:

"Hello Sakura, it's been a while."

Whirling around, Sakura found herself gazing into hauntingly familiar red eyes and before she knew it she felt the edges of her vision begin to go black and she realized too late her mistake.

To look into the eyes of an Uchiha was to sign your own death wish.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-XV-

**Past, Future, Present (Revised)**

The deep fog that covered her consciousness slowly began to withdraw to the far corners of her mind. She could feel the silky material that covered her body, something that made her frown because she didn't remember putting anything of that material on last night.

Cracking her eyes open, her frown deepened as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a large, richly decorated room but instead of a bed there was a very large table with about a dozen chairs and she was at the chair on one end of the table. She looked down at herself and realized that she was dressed in a silk milk white dress with embroidered pink cherry blossoms flowing around the bodice and skirt of the dress. She couldn't remember ever once wearing such an expensive looking dress. Her green eyes traveled from her dress to the binds that kept her hands and feet tied to the chair she was sitting in.

She could feel strong chakra flowing through the binds and she tried to use her strength to break the binds, but to no avail. She could remember going into the mansion outside of the small village her and her teammates were staying at, and then she remembered waiting in a room and then she had heard a voice…

Her eyes widened as the memory of the voice and those hauntingly familiar crimson eyes came rushing back. She felt a shudder rush through her body and she breathed in, trying to calm her nerves.

'_It's not possible that it could have been him… could it?'_

She shook her head not ready to go down that path. She suddenly heard a creaking noise and her eyes scanned the large room looking for the intruder she knew was there. Her eyes caught a movement in a far corner of the room and she narrowed her eyes to try and see through the shadows. The first thing she saw was big aqua colored eyes.

'_No not aqua a mixture of blue and green… so unusual for Japanese…'_

"Who is there? Come out, I know you are there. There is no point in hiding anymore," She said in a commanding voice.

She heard, rather then saw the person draw in a sharp breath in surprise. A second later a small boy slowly crawled out of his hiding place. The boy looked to be no older then 8 years old but she sensed a certain sadness in him that was far beyond his years.

Her emerald eyes continued to study the small boy before her, curiosity alight in their green debts. He looked like he came up to maybe her stomach at the most and he had pale ivory skin which looked as if it glowed from the inside out. As if in contrast to his pale skin he had a mass of black hair that fell slightly past his ears.

The thing that drew her eyes the most was the boys' unique eyes. They were such an unusual color, they were colored aqua but as she looked closer she realized he had flecks of gold within his eyes. But it wasn't only the color that drew her interest it was what she saw in those eyes. There was such sadness and fear in them as if he had lived longer then his young 8 years. She let a warm smile slip onto her features and she nodded her head to encourage the little boy to come closer. A small blush appeared on the boys pale cheeks and he shyly moved closer, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Hi, what's your name?"

The boy continued to stare at her but did not answer.

"Can you talk? Do you know why I'm here and where we are?"

"You're prettier then I thought you'd be," he said quietly, ducking his head shyly and her eyes met his.

Her smile increased and she cocked her head to the side.

"You don't have to be shy around me I won't bite. Did you know I was coming?"

The child nodded. "Yes Nii-chan told me you were coming… he said that you were pretty and nice and that I would like you. What is your name?"

Sakura hesitated knowing that she couldn't give her real name but she hated lying to the child.

'_But still…. This could be a trap, I can't let my guard down.''_

"My name? Uh my name is swan and your's?"

"Swan? What an unusual name? I'm guessing that is your alias name? but that's okay Swan-Chan you don't know me yet so you don't have any reason to trust me but I will give you my name because I want you to be my new friend… I am…"

"That is quite enough! Go back to your room I told you that you were not allowed in this room!" A familiar voice echoed through the now silent room.

Sakura looked up from the boy startled and found herself looking at a face she had thought dead long ago.

"Itachi!"

At the mention of his name Itachi's obsidian eyes moved to look at her. She was frozen to the spot; she had thought that Sasuke had killed his older brother long ago.

To her he looked mostly the same except for the fact that he now wore a simple black and red cloak instead of the Akatsuki cloak she had seen him in before. Other then his clothing he was just as he had been before, the same pulled back hair, the same annoyingly emotionless eyes and the same dull voice.

"What do you want with me Uchiha Itachi," she growled menacingly keeping her voice low to avoid scaring the small boy that had unconsciously drawn closer to her, his eyes fearful.

"We will discuss this when we are alone," he said simply and turned starting to head out of the door. The small boy ran after him but not before he took one last look at Sakura and in that look she saw an all consuming sadness and she felt a small ache in her own chest seeing such a young boy posses a look that was not meant for someone his age. Just like that, he vanished through the open door and she suddenly felt a sudden loss and she furrowed her brow in confusion at her own sudden depression.

'_Who was that boy… he is so familiar to me it's scary and yet I've never met anyone like him. I would definitely remember eyes like those.'_

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts again when Itachi walked back into the room and closed and locked the door. Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly noticing the small action but didn't say anything.

"It's been a while Sakura. I see you have finally overcome your emotional weaknesses and come into your true power. How does it feel to not be the weak link of your team anymore?"

Sakura refused to speak to the man so she slipped on her cold mask she used for ANBU hunts and just sat in her chair and stared blankly at Itachi.

Itachi narrowed his eyes seeing the visible change in Sakura. He smirked and drew closer to her seeing her tense involuntarily.

"You cannot fool me Sakura I know what it means to you to see another Uchiha again… I can still see the heartbreak in your eyes…"

Sakura said nothing but she couldn't help but feel annoyance rise in her at how easily Itachi could read her despite her greatest efforts to hide her emotions.

"So you are not going to speak to me? That is alright I have plenty of things to say too you. I guess your wondering how I am still alive. Did you truly believe that Sasuke succeeded in killing me?" Itachi asked chuckling softly, amusement showing in his eyes.

"No my little brother followed a path that I regret to say I started him on a long time ago. By the end he was not the little brother I wanted him to become…. "

Itachi's eyes turned cold and Sakura was shocked to see many emotions run through those usually lifeless orbs. Clearing his throat, Itachi continued with his story.

"After the fall of Akatsuki I left the country and roamed the land outside of fire country learning many things that I would have never learned staying in this isolated land. But the minute my brother was killed I knew and so I returned to this country and found Orochimaru's last hideout and inside that hideout I found _many_ interesting things that even surprised me. And many of the things had to do with you… I always wondered why my brother was so interested in you and why he always put up with your childish antics but now I realize it was not you he was interested in it was your destiny that he was interested in. Because you see even now you are unaware of the large role you have to play in the future of this world. Your role in the upcoming events will determine whether this world will fall into war again or live on in peace."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened a fraction as she continued to listen but she still refused to say anything. Itachi fell quiet and stepped up to Sakura and knelt down next to her.

"I truly despise what my foolish brother did to you all those years ago, but without his actions you would never have the drive and the courage to go through what you are destined to do."

"What the hell are you talking about? How do you know anything about what I'm destined to do?" Sakura yelled, her eyes sparkling with fury.

Itachi chuckled softly and brought his hand to her face, slowly tracing his finger down her cheek. "You still have fire inside of you…I'm glad that my brother didn't break your spirit completely. I will explain this only once to you, you must listen because this is very important to your future and the future of Konoha. A long time ago I was sent on a mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki and possibly become a part of their ranks. I was to be a part of this mission indefinitely because of the events that lead up to the massacre of my clan. You see contrary to popular belief, I was not the one to kill my clan…It was actually the very same village that you fight for everyday to protect, who killed my clan. The elders of Konoha decided that my clan was too powerful for their liking and so they decided to kill them all off. When they found out that I was on a mission at the time and was due back in a couple of days, they planned it so that I was the one to blame for the massacre. I got back just in time to prevent the shinobi from killing my little brother but in doing so I had to put the blame on myself because they threatened to kill him."

Sakura's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief as she listened to Itachi go through the events of the past. She was tempted to not believe his words if it wasn't for the bitter look in his eyes and his clenched jaw, giving away the inner turmoil he could not hide behind his mask.

"You're trying to tell me that the elders of Konoha killed your entire clan and then blamed it on you, and in order for them to make sure you took the blame they threatened to kill Sasuke? Do you really think I am that naive that I would believe such an obvious lie?"

"It's not important whether you believe me or not, what happened in the past should stay there but I want to prove my innocence to you, so that you will trust in what I am about to tell you."

Itachi reached into his black cloak and pulled out a small, old looking scroll and tucked it into Sakura's kimono.

"when you leave here make sure to read the contents of that scroll and show it to your Hokage, This will put into motion the final part of my mission. That boy that you met earlier, I am leaving him in your care. Make sure to take good care of him and teach him all that you can, because he will have a big role to play in your life later on. He is connected to you in ways that you will want to resent but don't, Konoha's future is resting on your shoulders."

"What are you talking about; I don't know what I am…"

"Don't worry once you read the scroll you will understand, Here take this scroll as well, It is information regarding the boy, don't read that until you get back to Konoha with the boy," He said taking out a smaller scroll and placing it with the first inside Sakura's Kimono. Then he waved his hand over Sakura and the bindings disappeared.

"The last thing I want to say before we have to separate is…do not trust others easily, even those you have known all of your life are not trustworthy. There are many spies within the walls of Konoha and they are all working to bring about the destruction of the village. Hurry back to your village, there is not much time left."

He reached back into his cloak once more and handed her a small necklace. "This is for you to contact me if anything goes wrong. Good luck."

Just as he dropped the necklace into her waiting hand there was a loud boom heard outside and the entire mansion shuddered.

"It seems that your team has come to save you…" Itachi smirked. "Take care of him… he is key to your future. Make sure to keep him in your possession at all times he is a part of your past as well as your future…"

Sakura opened her mouth to ask Itachi what was going on but just as she was about to say something Itachi started to disappear before her eyes, his body turning into black birds. Her eyes flew to Itachi's eyes and his once obsidian eyes now bled to crimson and she could see the sadness in those eyes just as his face disappeared from her sight.

0o0

Once Itachi had disappeared Sakura quickly assessed the room and made sure that the Uchiha was really gone. Finally realizing that she was indeed alone in the room she hesitantly opened the door a crack and looked through, seeing nothing, she pushed the door open more and slipped out into what looked to be a hallway. Moving hesitantly down the empty hallway she peered periodically through open doors finding the entire place empty.

'_How weird this whole place is empty, and yet I remember that when I first came in I saw a whole bunch of servants running around.'_

Continuing down the hallway she found herself unconsciously listening for anymore sounds outside signaling battle but those had disappeared as well. She was finally brought up short when she ran into a single red door. Frowning slightly she cautiously opened the door readying herself for anything but when she opened the door and looked through she found herself in a dimly lit room with bar cells on both sides of the room.

She walked fully into the room and saw that all but one of these cells was empty and she moved to the only occupied cell. She found herself staring into the eyes of the young boy she had met a few minutes prior but this person was not a boy any longer, instead he looked to be in his late teens maybe 17 or 18. His black hair was the same length only slightly past his ears but he wore what looked to be all black clothing but it was hard to tell under all the filth and dried blood that had caked onto his clothes. She looked back up into his eyes and found hatred radiating from them, the same hatred that was held in Itachi's eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he said, barely contained malice dripping from his every word.

Sakura drew back in surprise, feeling as if the person in the cell wanted to jump and attack her any minute. She didn't understand how he could be so old. She knew for a fact that this person was the same little boy she had met earlier, the eyes were too unique but she couldn't understand how he was so old now.

'_Maybe he used Genjustu earlier… but if he had used Genjustu, then why is he locked up in a cell, his clothes caked with blood?'_

"Maybe I should be asking you the same thing? How are you so old…? I just saw you a few minutes ago and you were only around 8 years old…"

Confusion entered his eyes and then realization.

"Sakura… that was ten years ago that we first met…"

Sakura frowned in confusion and then she realized just what he had said in his sentence.

"How do you know my name? I never gave you my real name and that is not possible I just saw you two minutes ago."

"Fine if you don't believe me then don't it's not like you ever acknowledged me before, how do you think I ended up here Sakura-_Chan_? I don't even know why you bothered coming here anyways I already told you I don't want you saving me I'm just not worth your time remember?" he spit out, barely contained disgust in his voice.

Sakura drew back as if physically slapped. "What are you talking about I would never treat a human being like that… ever, I think you have me confused with someone else."

He just smirked in response and turned from her again his black bangs hanging in his face, shielding his eyes from her sight.

"I remember I was so happy when I first met you, I though I would finally have a home and I would be able to become a real ninja and be with you… but looking back now I wished I had gone with Nii-san that day instead of you, because from the time I went with you my life became a living hell, no wonder he wanted to kill you…"

"Who wanted to kill me? What are you talking about I have never met you before today!" Sakura nearly yelled frustrated beyond belief.

The man in the stall drew back as if she had slapped him in the face, all his anger disappearing before her very eyes and in its place appeared a deep sadness that seemed to weigh down his entire being.

"What did I ever do to you to disserve this? All I ever wanted was to be accepted and loved by you but instead you hated me and don't deny it I saw past those fake smiles I saw the hatred in your eyes. I just wish you would wake up… swan wake up… please just wake up…"

Sakura frowned realizing that the man's voice was intertwining with a boys voice as if two people where speaking at once and then darkness overcame her, the last thing she saw was the deep sadness in those beautiful aqua eyes.

-0o0-

She could feel her consciousness coming back too her and the first thing she realized was that someone was smoothing her hair back from her face. She could feel the light buffs of breath coming from the other person and she knew immediately who it was from the small child-like hands that felt her forehead for fever. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and found herself staring into the same aqua eyes that just a minute ago held such heartbreaking sadness.

'_It was a dream… and yet it felt so real… like something that was going to happen…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the small boy next to her sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness you're awake Swan-Chan I though you would sleep forever. We have to leave this place it will collapse any minute now and I am too small to carry you on my own. We are not that far away from the entrance, can you walk?"

Sakura could hear the urgency in his voice and she realized that he was serious and they were in great danger. Grinding her teeth against the pain she felt, she slowly got to her feet and nodded to the boy signaling him to lead the way. She silently followed the small child as they made their way down halls and into numerous doors until they finally burst through a door and found themselves outside. Quickly making there way past the iron gates and into the surrounding woods, they stopped just past the tree line and turned just in time to see the structure start to explode and crumble in on itself. Looking down at the boy she found herself studying him with interest.

"How did you know that the mansion was going to blow up?"

"Nii-chan told me so and he told me to make sure to get you out as soon as possible and then he told me to stay with you and that he would come for me later when he could. He never said when but he promised and I trust Nii-chan so I know he will come," the little boy said his small face glowing with the unwavering trust of such an innocent child.

'_I wonder if he is referring to Itachi when he says Nii-chan… if he is then that would mean this boy is also an Uchiha or maybe Itachi adopted him… either way there is something key about this boy that I haven't pinpointed yet… I guess it would be wise to keep him close by until I figure it out.'_

Just then she felt 3 other chakra signals' heading right for them and one of them was brewing like an oncoming storm. She immediately knew who it was that was coming and that she had a lot to pay for when she reached Konoha… that is if she ever made it there…

-0o0-

A pair of red eyes looked back one more time at the scene in the clearing. As he watched the woman and the small boy was joined by three males one of which he knew very well. His eyes narrowed and he turned from the scene, a small smile on his features.

"I hope you trust in yourself, because your future will test your loyalties…"

Smiling once more, he slipped into the dark woods never looking back into the clearing, positive that the seeds of doubt that he left behind would grow to fruition.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ Crerar

**Authors Note****:**

I am so very sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter I just had a hard time figuring out where I wanted to go from the last chapter but I have finally found more inspiration to write this fic and now since I have a month off of school I will be able to update more often and hopefully finish this fic sometime soon. I hope you liked this chapter, I know it has created more questions then answers but don't worry you will be getting the answers to all your questions soon. Well please review and let me know what you think. See ya later!

Next Chapter:

Sakura is in big trouble with her team and is danger of getting kicked off and being demoted to Chuunin level. What will Naruto do about the boy Sakura brings home and who exactly is this boy and is he really the heir to the Uchiha clan? Next chapter should be up soon in the next two weeks at most. 


	16. AN

A/N:

Wow so it's been like two years since I've even looked at this story and my other Naruto story and frankly I feel horrible about that, I have thoroughly let my readers down. So I have decided to pick this and my other Naruto story up again because I have found inspiration and time to finish these stories because they disserve to be finished. For the past two years I have really lost a lot of interest in Naruto but I think I'm getting back into it and I am hoping to continue and finish these stories. Please bare with me because I have to re-familiarize myself with them but I will be updating within the next two week for both stories and I hope you guys still read them. Thanks and once again I sincerely apologize for not updating for so long. Also I am looking for a beta to help me along since I haven't written fan fiction in a while. Please let me know

Moonsiren06


	17. Revelations

_**A/N**_: Important update I have gone through chapter 15 and changed a lot of things so I recommend you go read that chapter again before reading this one or you'll be kind of lost. Thanks Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Warning**: none

Last Chapter:

A pair of red eyes looked back one more time at the scene in the clearing. As he watched the woman and the small boy was joined by three males one of which he knew very well. His eyes narrowed and he turned from the scene, a small smile on his features.

"I hope you trust in yourself, because your future will test your loyalties…"

Smiling once more, he slipped into the dark woods never looking back into the clearing, positive that the seeds of doubt that he left behind would grow to fruition.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-XVI-

**Revelations**

Jumping through the tree's as fast as he could, Kakashi tried to keep the panic that was building within him under control. He knew something wasn't right when he was getting no answer back from Sakura after she had entered the mansion. He had made sure himself that her transmition set was working correctly before she left, but when she entered the building it had just emitted static in his ear. They had waited anxiously for any answer at all from her for the next thirty minutes, but when nothing came he had decided to give the signal to move in, his panic overriding any sense of self preservation that he had. When he felt her unique chakra signal again he had been practically choked with the sense of relief that he felt.

'She was alive, thank Kami…I'm going to kill her for not answering us.'

Just as he thought this the large building to his right completely exploded and collapsed before his eyes. Jumping away from the heat of the blast, he continued running through the tree-tops, careful to avoid the portions of the forest that had caught fire due to the explosion. Finally breaking through the trees, he landed in a small clearing which, to his relief, was occupied by Sakura and a small boy that clung to her side.

"Swan, are you alright? What the hell happened back there, we lost complete communication with you!" Kakashi said, trying very hard not to yell.

Sakura looked up at the sound of his voice, a scowl on her face. "It's not like I purposely didn't say anything so don't get mad at me wolf…The minute I got in there I got knocked unconscious."

Looking down at the small boy that clutched to her side she put a reassuring hand on the boys head.

"This little guy was the one who woke me up; I didn't find anyone else in the mansion. The only one in there, other than guards, was him."

Kakashi glanced down at the little boy; He was not able to see his face, since the boy was tucking it into Sakura's side.

"It could be a trap…" He started a warning in his tone.

Sakura shook her head and took out a scroll from her kimono, which he noticed was not the same one she had been wearing when she had entered the mansion.

"The little boy gave me this scroll to give to Tsunade; apparently this whole mission was a set up so that whoever it was that was pulling the strings here could get into contact with the Hokage. I don't really know that many details but I know that we need to get back to Konoha as fast as possible. Something bad is about to happen and it looks like our village is in the middle of it," She said avoiding his eyes.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he just nodded in understanding and turned just as the last two members of their team arrived.

"Yeah! That was fun! Finally we got some action on a mission, it feels nice to let out some steam," Kaijo said, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Tiger, Eagle did you take care of the straggling guards?"

Naizu walked out from behind Kaijo and nodded, throwing his bound black hair over his shoulder.

"We took care of the rest…Are you okay swan? We were worried."

Sakura nodded tiredly, a small smile on her face. "Yea I'm fine I just got a little bump on the head that's all."

"We should start heading back to Konoha right away if what you say is true, we need to get that scroll to the Hokage as soon as possible. Tiger and Eagle you both go back to our hotel room and get our things, then meet us at the bridge. Sakura I know you're tired so just head straight to the entrance we should all be there within the next hour. Heal yourself and rest a little while you wait, we are not going to stop until nighttime."

Stretching his arm over his head, Kaijo smiled and turned to Naizu. "You wanna race?"

Naizu just shook his head, a smirk present on his features. "Why? We already know you would lose."

"Yea you wish!" Kaijo yelled and then took off into the woods, Naizu right on his heels.

Turning back to the pink-haired kunoichi, Kakashi slid down his mask over his face. "I'll see you two in an hour," He said and then took off through the woods.

Sakura looked down at the little boy that was clutching to her side. "Hey are you okay? Can you walk?"

The little boy looked up at her, his eyes slightly watery. "I-I think so. Swan-Chan I'm scared."

Sakura knelt down and pulled back the little boys black bangs. "Don't worry your safe with me; I won't let anybody hurt you. Come on let's get going to the bridge." Turning around she knelt down, her back to the boy.

"Come on, let me give you a piggy back ride there," She said and the little boy hesitantly climbed onto her back, his little face digging into her hair.

"Don't worry I won't drop you, just hold on tight," she said and took off as fast as she dared, trying not to scare the boy on her back anymore then he was already scared.

0o0

Kakashi arrived at the bridge just as Sakura had finished healing herself and the small boy. Kaijo and Naizu arrived a couple of minutes later, dropping their heavy load on the ground.

"I went back to the mansion and didn't find anything suspicious. The explosion was caused by a ninjutsu, of that I'm sure I could feel the remnants of a familiar chakra signal. Other than that I couldn't find anything else," Kakashi said while digging into his pack and pulling out his water.

"Do you think you're alright to travel swan?" Kakashi asked, taking a large swig from the canteen.

Sakura nodded and turned to her other teammates. "I need to carry this little guy so I won't be able to carry my bags would u mind carrying them for me?"

"Yea no problem Swan, a little extra weight won't slow me down," Kaijo said enthusiastically, lifting up Sakura's bags as well as his own.

Gently picking up the now sleeping child she gingerly placed him on her back and took a rope out of her bag, tying it around the boy and herself.

"Who do you think he is? It's weird that he would be alone in that mansion with all those guards. Why would he have a scroll for the Hokage anyways?" Naizu asked, his pale eyes watching the sleeping boy curiously.

"I don't know but he said that he was told I would be coming. I already checked if he was real and there is nothing suspicious on his person. For now I put him to sleep so he should be out for the rest of day," Sakura said.

"Come on we have to start heading back, we have a hard three days run to get home. Sakura let me know if you get tired and we will stop."

Sakura nodded and took off running, the others following close behind.

They ran for three days only stopping twice to rest and eat at night. On the third day they finally entered the lush forest that surrounded the leaf village. Feeling her load shift slightly, Sakura jumped from the tree branch she was in and started to jog slowly on the path leading up to the main gate.

"The tree's here are pretty, the leaves are green and pretty like your eyes Swan-Chan," She heard the little boy say and she smiled looking back over her shoulder.

Sakura came to a stop as they entered the large red doors of the main gate and tried to catch her breath.

"Come on we need to go see the Hokage immediately," Kakashi said taking off towards the large red building in the middle of the village.

'_Jeez can't a girl catch her breath?' _Sakura fumed and then took off after Kakashi and the rest of her team.

Once they arrived at the large building, they immediately walked in and made their way to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama is in a meeting right now, would you mind waiting for her to return?" Shizune said as they went to knock on the door.

"Yea just let her know ANBU team 5 is back from our mission and it's imperative that we see her."

Shizune nodded and slipped into the large office. Ten minutes later another team of Shinobi left the office and the Shizune came out and gestured for them to go in.

Tsunade was sitting at her large oak desk as usual, her eyes reading over one of the many stacks of paper on her desk. When they entered she looked up, her expression serious.

"You guys are back sooner than expected. What happened on the mission?"

Kakashi went through the mission in detail up to the point where Sakura went into the mansion and than Sakura took over and retold her experience in the mansion. After they were done Tsunade nodded thoughtfully.

"I definitely think your right Kakashi, there is more going on here than is apparent. Where is the child you spoke about?"

"He is outside waiting for us…Sensei may I speak to you in private please?" Sakura said not looking at her comrades.

Tsunade nodded, confusion showing on her face. "That's fine, for the rest of you, the mission is going to be labeled a failure but I still want you to write a report for me by tomorrow. You will have the rest of the week off, enjoy your time off I have a feeling things are about to become dangerous very soon," Tsunade said, dismissing the rest of the team.

Nodding in understanding Kaijo, Naizu, and Kakashi all turned and left the office, only Kakashi glanced back at Sakura as he left.

Once the door was closed Sakura sank down into the chair before the huge oak desk.

"Sensei I didn't tell you the whole story just now…I haven't told the rest of my team but while I was inside the mansion I ran into Uchiha Itachi and he told me to give you this," Sakura said pulling out a scroll and handing it to Tsunade.

Tsunade took it gingerly, her eyes wide with surprise. "What did he tell you?"

Sakura went through the entire conversation between her and Itachi and when she was finished she looked back up at Tsunade to find sadness radiating from her golden eyes.

Tsunade sighed "I am sorry Sakura, but what he said is true…the village elders did order for the massacre of the Uchiha clan. The other things he told you I have not heard anything about. As for the boy I have a feeling that the scroll he gave you will tell you more about that. I will let you keep the other scroll since he said it was for you only. One more thing...that boy don't let him leave your sight, we still don't know the purpose for him being here. I will look over this scroll and let you know more details later. Go home Sakura, get some sleep you look like you need it."

"Thank you sensei…" Sakura said quietly, leaving the office.

'_All this time we thought you were the enemy when in reality you were innocent. How much have you suffered at the hands of this village?'_

She felt a stab of pain deep in her chest knowing that Itachi was still somewhere out there, alone and working to try and save the same village that killed his family.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Authors Note**:

Okay so this is my first update in like two years WHOOHOO!! lol. It's about time I finished this fic and I'm afraid that with the new revelations this fic is going to be kind of long. I'm predicting maybe 10 or 15 more chapters.

Next Chapter:

Sakura goes home with the little boy and after tucking him in she finally reads the scroll and finds out something that tests her strength and her ability to forgive.


	18. Innocence

_**A/N**_: Hey sorry for the long wait here is the update and since its summer I will be updating a lot more often. I'm planning on finishing this fic and my other Naruto fic before the end of the summer. Enjoy and please leave any comments that might help me improve the story. Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

_**Warnings**_: A lot of angst

Last Chapter:

'_All this time we thought you were the enemy when in reality you were innocent. How much have you suffered at the hands of this village?'_

She felt a stab of pain deep in her chest knowing that Itachi was still somewhere out there, alone and working to try and save the same village that killed his family.

-XVII-

**Innocence**

The sun was high in the sky, its warm rays lighting up the lively streets of Konoha. As she walked slowly towards her small apartment, she couldn't help but feel like a stranger in her own home. Everyone around her was so happy and ignorant to everything that was happening outside the large gates of the village. In some ways she wished that she could be like them… she didn't want to have to wake up every morning looking forward to a day of blood, gore, and violence. Sometimes she wished she hadn't thrown away her innocence so willingly. Suddenly she felt a tug on her short medic skirt and her eyes wondered down to gaze into the innocent face of the little boy that had refused to leave her side for more than a couple minutes at a time. She let a small, reassuring smile slip onto her lips and she ran her fingers affectionately through the little boy's short locks.

"Swan-san, why is everyone so happy here?" He asked, pure innocence shining through his uniquely colored eyes.

Sakura glanced away from the little boy and looked around at the people walking by them. Her small smile grew and she looked back down at the small boy. Taking his hand into hers, she gently guided them away from the busy main street and into a smaller district where her apartment was located.

"Come on I bet your hungry," she said pulling the little boy gently behind her.

The little boy continued to look around him curiously, his eyes absorbing everything around him eagerly. Once they reached her small apartment she unlocked the front door and let the little boy walk in before her. He stopped and looked around the small room he was currently in, his eyes catching every little detail. Walking over to the small kitchen, Sakura opened the cabinet and pulled out some instant ramen. Putting the small Styrofoam cup into the microwave to heat up, she turned and walked into her small bedroom. Pulling out an extra set of clothes and a towel she walked back into the living room to find the small boy had found his way to the small table where he sat eating the now heated ramen.

"After your finished eating you should go wash up a little, here is a towel and some extra clothes, they might be big on you but it's only until I can find new clothes for you," She said placing the bundle on the table next to the eating boy. As the boy ate she carefully studied him, her eyes analyzing everything about him. She couldn't place why exactly but she felt that she knew him from somewhere even though she was certain that she had never met him before. His dark hair fell just short of his ears and his pale face was as innocent as any normal boy his age.

"So what is your name? You never got to tell me," she asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

He slurped the last remnants of soup from the bowl and wiped his mouth timidly. Looking up at her, she was struck again at how beautiful his eyes really were.

"Nii-chan always called me Aki but my real name is Hideaki. You can call me either one I don't mind…" A large yawn escaped him effectively interrupting whatever he meant to say next.

Chuckling slightly, she stood up and picked up the small bundle of clothes. "Come on let's get you cleaned up before you fall asleep on me," She said and gestured for him to follow her as she made her way to the small bathroom.

Turning on the water she let the bathtub fill up with the heated liquid and turned to look at Aki. "Do you need help bathing or are you able to get about on your own?"

After another yawn slipped out, he shook his head. "No I'm fine… you never told me your real name either. I won't hurt you I promise… Nii-chan always told me that when people don't trust each other they don't give their real name."

Standing up, sakura mused the little boy's hair affectionately and turned to leave. Before she closed the door, she turned her head slightly. "When you're done, you can go to my bed and sleep it's been an eventful day for you… Also, my name is Sakura."

0o0

A couple of hours later, Sakura found herself sitting on the small balcony off of her bedroom. She wrapped the dark cloak closer around her body as a burst of cold hair swept through her. Shifting slightly she looked out at the dying lights of Konoha. What Aki had said earlier came back to her now and she couldn't help but smile again at the memory. The fact that he could notice how peaceful her village was told her that he was not used to that kind of peace. She thought that was very sad for someone so young. Sighing, she finally pulled out the small scroll that Itachi had given her. Hesitantly she looked back into her room to see Aki sleeping soundly on her bed. Looking back to the scroll, she slowly opened it and started to read…

_Sakura-san if you are reading this scroll now I am assuming that my part in this mission has been successful and I have made contact with you. As you mostly likely know by now I am still a part of a long-term mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki and through this mission I have come into contact with a matter that has both surprised me and pushed me into action. I would not compromise my mission with the Akatsuki if it wasn't for something important and I find that this matter is detrimental to Konoha's survival. In my examination of Orochimaru's lair I found a book of notes that were all about you. _

_To my surprise I found that you have a special bloodline limit that has been extinct in the Haruna line for some time now. Because of this limit you have experienced excellent chakra control and so that is why you have become so powerful as a medic. Your bloodline limit is called Mamaru and instead of helping you destroy life, like the Sharingan, it helps you to heal and bring back the dead. It is a limit that was very interesting to Orochimaru and during your time with him he tried to bring that ability out of you, but due to your youth your limit did not show itself. So instead he used my brother to create something that he could nurture and grow for his own use. By the time you had been captured, my brother's mind had been so broken that Orochimaru was able to brainwash him easily and use him for his own needs. I am not telling you this to exempt my brother from what he did; but I do want you to know that the person that you last saw was not Sasuke…_

_While in the lair I found a small room deep in the caverns of the building. It was apparent that your ANBU had not reached these places in their search and so I was not surprised when I found a very small boy half dead in the chamber. I took him in with me and from reading more into the notes I found that the small boy was an experiment of Orochimaru's. He was the end result of the coupling of an Uchiha and a Haruna and I am convinced that this child is a result of the events that happened between you and my brother. For obvious reasons, I became very interested in the boy since he is one of two remaining Uchiha in the world. I took him in and raised him as well as I could considering the predicament I was in. After Akatsuki was disbanded I was able to work more with the boy and I found that the boy had inherited the Sharingan eyes as well as the Haruna bloodline Limit which was the ultimate goal for Orochimaru in the first place. I have included in this scroll a complete copy of all the research I have done and the notes I found from Orochimaru's lab. _

_I have found that there is a new and very dangerous threat to Konoha and in order to save Konoha both you and this boy must be able to use the Haruna bloodline limit in order to reawaken someone that Konoha will be in great need of. In the other scroll I have given you I have given you what my suspicions are as to whom in Konoha is behind this new threat. As for Aki I have erased any memories of his time with Orochimaru and he does not know anything about his heritage or what his life was like before I ran into him. It is now your responsibility to take care of him considering he is your son… _

The scroll fell soundlessly from numb fingers as Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She could feel something deep within her crack and she knew that she was very close to her mental limit. Looking behind her, her eyes fell on the sleeping child in her bed. Turning back around she felt her stomach turn over in warning and she hurried to the bathroom where all the food that she had consumed was released from her body as well as a chocked sob. She couldn't help the trail of tears that suddenly fell from her eyes and she squeezed them shut not wanting to remember the events of the past. She could see in her mind the door to those dark memory's opening and she continued to be sick even as she sobbed uncontrollably. Knowing that Sasuke's child…_ her_ child was in the next room sent shockwaves through her. Another sob escaped her and she leaned back against the tub he head in her hands. She jumped when she felt cool fingers hesitantly touching her arm. Looking up sharply she found herself face to face with Aki… her son.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? It makes me sad to see you cry… did I do something wrong?" he asked his eyes glowing with his concern.

Another sob escaped her raw throat and she studied the innocent face before her. Looking now she could see the resemblance between Aki, Sasuke and herself. Aki had inherited the dark hair from Sasuke as well as Sasuke's turned up nose and sharp cheekbones. From her, he received his unique eyes, his mouth, and his unusual grace. Looking now she noticed all of this and she marveled that she hadn't noticed before. Slowly bringing her hand to his small face she gently slid her finger down his soft cheek, her eyes misting over with renewed tears. She could feel a sense of resent and hatred at the edge of her emotions but before all that she felt guilt that she had not been there or even knew of this child's presence until now. Even though she knew that she should feel some kind of resent towards this child she could not, his innocence and the way he reminded her of Sasuke, prevented her from wanting to hate him. Instead she slowly pulled him into her embrace and held on as tight as she could, feeling that if she let go for an instant he would slip through her fingers just like Sasuke had all those years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**:

Hey guys sorry for the long wait for this update School is finally over for the summer so I'll have time to finally finish this fic. I'm not that far off from the end 5 or 6 more chapters should wrap everything up. I hope you guys like this chapter it answers some questions and it is the beginning of the road to the end of this fic. Also I have fallen in love with the Sakura/Itachi couple so I've decided to begin a story of them but before that I am going to finish this fic and my Sasuke/Sakura fic. Well review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading

Next chapter:

A couple of weeks have gone by and no threat has come and no sign from Itachi either. Sakura continues to battle with her inner turmoil about her son and she is confronted once again with Kakashi.


End file.
